La Inmortalidad Del Amor
by Flor de desierto
Summary: Hipo, cansado de ser siempre el que se queda atrás, tomó una decisión que lo llevó a abandonarlo todo y renunciar a ser guardián y su inmortalidad. No sabía que tendría que renunciar a mucho más que eso… ¿Será capaz de recuperarlo? HIJACK [HxJ] (Httyd, Rotg, Tangled, Brave and Frozen)
1. Adiós

**TITULO: LA INMORTALIDAD DEL AMOR**

**Capítulo 1: ADIÓS**

**(Hiccup's POV)**

_Quiero mi mortalidad devuelta.

Esas fueron mis palabras estando delante de la gran luna llena, esperando que aquel que me había metido en todo este embrollo me escuche.

Todo el problema empezó hace un año, el año en que se celebró el nombramiento de los cuatro nuevos guardianes de los cinco reinos (Fuego, Hielo, Agua, Viento, Tierra). Los guardianes eran cuatro personas que tenían la responsabilidad y el privilegio de proteger a todos los pueblos, y el Hombre de la Luna, el líder supremo al cual nadie ha visto cara a cara, les otorga a los guardianes escogidos inmortalidad.

Los anteriores guardianes fueron North, del reino del hielo, Sandman, Tooth y Bunnymud, del reino de la tierra, ellos pasarían a ser consejeros ahora, tenían la responsabilidad de guiar y ayudar a los nuevos guardianes siempre que sea necesario.

Cada quinientos años se escogía a cuatro nuevos guardianes, elegidos por la pureza de sus corazones y por tener la fuerza necesaria para proteger a las personas de todos los reinos, con habilidades tanto externas como internas…

Por eso, cuando llegaron los soldados del palacio de los guardianes a mi casa a decir que había sido elegido para ser uno de los guardianes, me costó mucho creerlo.

Mi nombre es Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, soy de Berk, uno de los principales pueblos del reino del fuego. Mi padre es el jefe del pueblo, pero eso nunca me hizo más importante que los demás. En Berk no acostumbran a venerar a alguien con buena posición, sólo admiran a los fuertes y habilidosos, por lo que el ser el hijo del jefe no me servía de mucho para mi reputación. Yo no era bueno con armas, ni luchando, por lo cual todos en el pueblo creían que los soldados que habían venido a buscarme estaban en algún error.

Mi padre específicamente, aunque cualquiera podría pensar que debería sentirse muy orgulloso de mí al ser electo para ser uno de los guardianes, fue todo lo contrario. Al principio se rió creyendo que era una broma, cuando los soldados no se rieron junto con él pasó a replicar diciendo que debía haber algún error, y cuando ellos le verificaron que no era un error tuvo que aceptar la verdad… …. pero aun así no se veía orgulloso de ninguna manera, su cara más parecía expresar "Oh no, mi hijito se va a hacer daño".

Sí, siempre fue sobreprotector conmigo.

No puedo culparlo, no era como si yo me sintiera muy preparado, pero aun así estaba más que dispuesto a demostrarle a los demás que el Hombre de la Luna no se había equivocado al elegirme, era mi oportunidad de demostrar que valía mucho más de lo que los demás alcanzaban a ver y de hacer sentir orgulloso a mi padre. Después de todo, cuando el Hombre de la Luna elegía a alguien era porque sabía que tenía una habilidad especial, la cual surgía en un plazo de un año máximamente.

Así que tomé mis maletas y me fui al palacio de los guardianes.

Allí conocí a mis compañeros.

Merida, quien era del reino del viento. Era una intrépida, audaz, enérgica, hiperactiva y liberal pelirroja. Y no puedo negar que era muy hermosa.

Rapunzel, quien era del pueblo de las flores del reino de la tierra. Ella era una bondadosa, gentil, carismática y dulce rubia. También era muy hermosa.

Ambas chicas eran hermosas de diferente manera.

Y por último, estaba Jack Frost, del reino del hielo… … … … desde que lo vi, lo detesté. Él era arrogante, rebelde, malicioso, competitivo, fastidioso, obstinado y… no sabía por qué rayos lo admiraba tanto. Bueno, tal vez sí lo sabía… él era devoto, fuerte, valiente y divertido. Su historia era muy diferente a las demás. Rapunzel vivía con su madre y siempre estuvo encerrada en una torre, Merida estuvo a punto de casarse a la fuerza, y Jack… bueno… él había perdido a su familia cuando el barco en el que viajaban se hundió y desde ese momento se quedó solo, pasando entre la gente como alguien invisible en quien nadie creía y a quien nadie le importaba. Yo me sentía en cierta forma, identificado con él… pero aun así era tan diferente a mí.

Al principio él estaba reticente a compartir con nosotros, supe que los soldados lo habían traído prácticamente a la fuerza al Palacio de los Guardianes donde nos otorgaron la inmortalidad, él decía que no quería tener ese tipo de responsabilidades y que le parecía aburrido, pero que nos ayudaría si necesitábamos tanto de su ayuda.

Sonaba egoísta y desconsiderado. Pero durante las batallas mostraba mucha devoción y un fuerte instinto de proteger a los demás, por lo que yo no comprendía su actitud y su oposición a ser guardián y vivir bajo el mismo techo que nosotros.

Hasta que Rapunzel comentó algo que me impulsó a acercarme a él y a observarlo más de cerca…

"_Su corazón tiene una pared de hielo cubriéndolo"_

Al principio yo no había comprendido, pero comencé a espi… observarlo, y noté la soledad y la tristeza en sus ojos mientras permanecía sentado en un tejado mirando hacia la luna. Entonces supe que lo que sentía era miedo… a ser herido.

Entonces, tomé la decisión de hacerme su amigo a toda costa.

Aunque lastimosamente no tenía muy buenas ideas…

_Hola, chicos.

_Jack, qué sorpresa – a Merida le parecía extraño que aparezca sin que haya ninguna emergencia – ¿sucede algo?

_ ¿Alguno de ustedes vio mi cayado?

Sí, le robé su cayado y, sin deseos de alardear, debo decir que ese robo fue la obra de una mente maestra, pues me fue muy pero muy difícil porque nunca (NUNCA) suelta ese maldito palo. Pero después de dos semanas siguiéndolo arduamente, pude encontrar mi oportunidad.

¡MUAHAHAHAHA!

¿Qué por qué se lo robé?

Para chantajearlo.

No me culpen, la idea sonaba genial semanas atrás.

_Yo lo tengo. Está escondido. – le dije después de respirar hondamente.

Jack, Merida y Rapunzel dirigieron sus miradas hacia mí.

_¿Qué? – se veía muy sorprendido por mi descarada confesión – ¿Tú lo tienes? ¿Por qué?

Yo traté de mostrarme lo más tranquilo posible, no debía dar señales de duda.

_Te lo devolveré si te vienes a vivir con nosotros.

_...

_...

Fue muy notable la sorpresa en los tres. En Merida y Rapunzel porque creían que yo odiaba a Jack por mis constantes quejas sobre su molesta y arrogante actitud y sus bromas que siempre me hace cada vez que tiene oportunidad (una vez puso huevos en mi casco. Sí, fue asqueroso). En cuanto a Jack, estaba sorprendido porque en general nosotros no hacíamos más que discutir cada vez que nos encontrábamos.

Pero su sorpresa duró poco y pronto pasó a verse enojado.

_¿Es una broma? – preguntó.

_Nop.

_No quiero vivir aquí, ya se los dije, no soy un guardián, sólo los estoy ayudando.

_Eres un guardián – dije calmadamente.

_No lo soy, devuélveme mi cayado.

_No.

Y sucedió lo que supuse que sucedería.

Comenzó a perseguirme como loco.

Lo bueno era que sin su palo no podía volar y no parecía ser muy ágil sin él, yo por otra parte era muy escurridizo. Recuerdo que Rapunzel trataba de calmarnos mientras que Merida no hacía más que reírse y animarme a correr más rápido.

_¡Hipo! – eventualmente Jack me atrapó y me tomó de la solapa amenazadoramente – ¡devuélvemelo!

_Sólo acepta venir a vivir con nosotros – volví a hacer la propuesta. No me iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente.

_¿Por qué insistes? – me miró con suspicacia – ¿Estás planeando algo para cobrarte las bromas que te hice?

Vaya, esa no sería una mala idea… pero no eran esas mis intenciones.

_No, te lo prometo, no estoy planeando nada malo – le dije con sinceridad – Has demostrado ser un buen guardián y el Hombre de la Luna te escogió por alguna razón.

_¿Y qué razón sería esa? – reviró los ojos hastiado.

_Eres especial – respondí con seriedad.

_...

Él me miró sorprendido y me soltó. Parecía algo abrumado con mis palabras, y sin decir nada se fue del palacio… sin su palo.

Después de eso, me quedé preocupado pensando que había hecho algo malo, pero al siguiente día alguien tocó la puerta y supe que mi plan había funcionado… bizarramente.

Era extraño, porque normalmente Jack tenía la costumbre de usar la ventana y entrar volando al palacio sin pedir ningún permiso, nunca usaba la puerta ni mucho menos la tocaba. Por mi parte, yo nunca solía ir a abrir la puerta, ya que en el palacio tenemos asistentes (Yetis) que se encargan de todo allí.

Cuando abrí la puerta, ambos nos quedamos mirándonos con sorpresa por un momento.

Miré sus maletas e inmediatamente él sonrió y me las pasó bruscamente, como si yo fuera el botones.

_Te arrepentirás de pedirme vivir contigo – me dijo entrando al palacio.

Yo solté un suspiro… y sonreí.

_De eso no tengo duda.

Fue gracioso pero nuestra relación no cambió mucho desde entonces. Él seguía haciendo bromas y mofándose de mí, yo seguía llevándole la contra en todo, reíamos, discutíamos, jugábamos, etc.

Y así pasó un año.

Como todos esperaban, los integrantes del equipo desarrollaron sus habilidades externas e internas.

Rapunzel, físicamente tenía la habilidad de la curación a través de su mágico cabello, e internamente podía cambiar los corazones de la gente haciendo que retomen sus caminos en dirección a sus sueños, les daba esperanza.

Merida, físicamente tenía una gran habilidad en el uso de armas y toda clase de táctica de batalla, especialmente empleando en arco y la espada. Internamente, podía cambiar los corazones de la gente promoviendo la unión y la comprensión.

Jack, físicamente era capaz de volar y manejar el elemento del hielo y la escarcha. Internamente podía cambiar los corazones de la gente, especialmente de los niños, logrando que olviden sus miedos y temores promoviendo el optimismo y la diversión.

Y yo…

Nada.

Todo ese tiempo había tratado desesperadamente de encontrar mi habilidad especial, pero había fracasado hasta ese momento. Seguía siendo malo para la batalla y no lograba que nadie me escuche.

No había conseguido nada.

Jack, Merida y Rapunzel eran famosos y aclamados por todas partes. Yo tenía suerte si recordaban mi nombre, sólo para señalarme como el estorbo del equipo.

Y era precisamente así como me sentía. Como un estorbo.

Estaba cansado de eso.

Pero un día fue el colmo cuando hubo una emergencia en mi pueblo.

Berk nunca había pedido ayuda de los guardianes antes, era un pueblo fuerte y obstinado que le gustaba resolver sus propios problemas sin ayuda, pero aquella vez hubo un gran ataque de dragones que no pudieron controlar.

Mi participación en esa batalla fue un desastre y lo único que logré fue ver la decepcionada cara de mi padre.

Fue entonces que tomé medidas desesperadas y tuve la descabellada idea de cazar a un dragón. De esa manera les demostraría a todos que era capaz de luchar, en especial si lograba matar al dragón más peligroso de todos... Un Furia Nocturna.

Por pura suerte o por obra del destino, logré capturar a un Furia Nocturna, pero todo sucedió diferente a cómo lo planeé.

No pude matar al dragón, el miedo en sus ojos logró hacer que me refleje en ellos. Fui incapaz de matarlo.

Entonces lo liberé.

Increíblemente, el dragón no me lastimó cuando estuvo libre, lo cual hizo que mi curiosidad por él naciera.

Así cambió todo.

Descubrí que los dragones no eran los monstruos que todos pensaban que eran. Y Chimuelo, como decidí llamarlo, era un dragón muy especial.

Al principio él era desconfiado, pero cuando le mostré que no tenía nada que temer conmigo, dejó que me acercara.

Chimuelo tenía una personalidad muy llamativa para mí. Era un dragón curioso e inquieto, le gustaba jugar, disfrutaba volar, era algo malicioso, testarudo y rebelde, aunque también era tierno y divertido.

Me recordaba mucho a Jack de alguna manera.

Yo salía todas las tardes a pasar tiempo con Chimuelo y entrenar con él. No le había dicho nada a mis compañeros porque quería mostrárselos después de mejorar el vuelo con Chimuelo, así que decía cualquier mentira a la hora de salir.

Las chicas no me cuestionaban mucho.

Pero Jack era otra historia.

Mi situación con Jack se había puesto muy tensa desde que conocí a Chimuelo.

_¿Dónde estuviste? – fue lo primero que me preguntó cuando llegué al palacio.

_Fuera – le respondí cortantemente. No me gustó el tono de voz que usó, él no era mi jefe.

_Esa no es una respuesta, idiota.

_Mira, que yo sepa no eres mi esposa, así que deja de cuestionarme.

_Ahí van de nuevo – escuché a Merida decir, por lo que noté que las chicas estaban sentadas cenando a unos pocos metros, y por un momento me pregunté si Jack había cenado.

_Has estado desapareciendo todas las tardes. Somos tus compañeros, ¿por qué no habrías de decirnos a dónde vas?

_Porque no es asunto tuyo.

Jack se veía molesto. Al parecer pensaba que yo no le tenía la suficiente confianza.

Soltó un gruñido.

_Mira, si estás saliendo con alguien sólo dilo – refunfuñó enojado mirando al suelo, él…

Espera, ¿qué?

¿Saliendo con alguien?

¿Por qué él…?

_ ¿O es que ella es tan fea que tienes vergüenza de presentarla? – preguntó sonriendo de lado.

Yo me enojé ante su comentario. Odiaba que saque a relucir lo poco popular que yo era a comparación de él. Por supuesto, él era siempre el que tenía a todas las chicas gritando su nombre como locas.

_Deja de fastidiarme o te arrepentirás. No estoy de humor para tus mofas – le advertí secamente. Y en verdad no lo estaba. Venía de visitar a mi padre, quien no habla de otra cosa que no se trate de matar dragones.

Jack frunció el entrecejo ante mi tono y se acercó.

_¿Me estás amenazando? – preguntó, mirándome desafiante. Yo lo miré de la misma manera.

_Chicos, por favor, dejen de discutir – dijo Rapunzel acercándose a nosotros – vamos a hablar como personas civilizadas, ¿sí?

_Como si ellos fueran "personas civilizadas" – murmuró Merida revirando los ojos.

_Como sea – dijo Jack dejando la pose desafiante – como si alguna chica quisiera salir contigo.

En serio, no entendía por qué él insistía con lo de la chica, pero sea como sea, me molestaba.

_No te metas en mis asuntos – gruñí.

Rapunzel interfirió de nuevo parándose en medio de los dos, sonriendo.

_Mira, está bien si Hipo tiene secretos, todos los tenemos, ¿no? No tiene la obligación de decirnos nada.

Los ojos de Jack permanecían firmes sobre mí.

_ ¿Acaso no confías en nosotros?

Yo suspiré resignado. No podía seguir ocultándolo, y no quería hacerles sentir como si no les tuviera confianza.

_No es que no confíe en ustedes – dije con cansancio – estaba esperando el mejor momento para decírselos, chicos. Pero al parecer _alguien_ – mencioné mirando fijamente a Jack – no es capaz de esperar, así que voy a decirlo – tomé un profundo respiro antes de soltarlo – tengo un dragón.

_ ¿Un dragón? – preguntó Merida con interés.

_Sí. Un día lo atrapé y ahora lo entreno. Al fin he descubierto mi habilidad, con Chimuelo a mi lado seré capaz de ayudar en batalla – dije sonriendo animado.

_ ¿Chimuelo? – Merida me miró confundida.

_Uh, sí… es el nombre que le di.

_ ¿No tiene dientes? – cuestionó Rapunzel con curiosidad.

_Bueno, de hecho, él sí tiene dientes.

_ ¿Y por qué Chimuelo entonces? – insistió Merida.

_Pues, porque… ¡eso no importa! – dije sin saber cómo responder exactamente – La cuestión es que desde ahora él es mi compañero y-

_Eso no es posible.

Miré hacia Jack.

_ ¿Qué?

¿A qué se refería con eso?

_Los dragones no son inmortales, necesitas un arma que dure para siempre – explicó con seriedad.

_Él no es un arma, es mi amigo – refuté ofendido.

_Está prohibido – recalcó Jack con más severidad.

_Tú no puedes prohibirme nada.

_Está en el reglamento de los guardianes. No puedes depositar toda tu confianza en algo mortal y menos considerarlo tu habilidad – ¿era en serio? ¿Él leyó el reglamento? Eso es increíble, se supone que odia los libros aburridos y más aquellos que dictan reglamentos – también dice que no puedes tener novia.

De verdad me sorprendía que haya leído todo el…

Espera, ¿qué dijo?

¿Novia?

¿Qué rayos?

_Como sea, debes buscar otro talento – reiteró retomando el tema y cruzándose de brazos.

Fruncí el ceño.

_No hay otro talento, ¿no lo entiendes? No sirvo para nada en este equipo. Esta es la única oportunidad que tengo de lograr algo.

_ ¿De qué hablas? Tú siempre has ayudado al equipo – trataba de convencerme, pero era en vano, ni siquiera él se veía completamente seguro de lo que decía.

_ ¿Hablas de afilar las armas de Merida? Eso lo podría hacer cualquier otra persona – contradije.

_También haces planes y estrategias.

_Las cuales nunca son llevadas a cabo. Ustedes siempre terminan haciendo lo que quieren y al final no sirve de nada.

_Pero tú…

_ ¡Yo sólo estorbo y arruino las cosas! – lo interrumpí. Sabía que Rapunzel y Merida observaban preocupadas la conversación y de seguro estaban tratando de pensar en algo para calmar la situación. Yo sentía que ya no me importaba nada, estaba enojado e irritado, ya había llegado a mi límite. Suspiré al ver el rostro contrariado de Jack ante mis palabras – ¿Para qué me molesto? ¿Qué podrías saber tú? Eres el Señor Popularidad – mencioné con desdén – jamás lo entenderías.

Entonces, él me miró iracundo, y en cierta forma parecía… ¿herido? No lo sé, no supe interpretar su mirada, y en ese momento no me importó hacerlo.

_ ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, eres un inútil, ni siquiera sé por qué estás aquí – gruñó y yo me sorprendí al escuchar eso. Era algo que yo sabía y que yo mismo había dicho, pero no pensé que doliera tanto oírlo de su boca.

Escuché a las chicas jadear, y yo agaché la mirada sin poder evitarlo.

Sentí que algo dentro de mí se quebró.

Pero lo ignoré y cubrí ese sentimiento con enojo. Enderecé mi cuerpo mirando a Jack, observándolo retador. Sin decir nada más, me fui a mi habitación, ignorando la voz de las chicas llamándome. No estaba dispuesto a discutir con alguien que nunca entendería.

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación de un golpazo.

Jack tenía razón, era prohibido, lo decía en el reglamento. ¿Pero qué se supone que haga entonces? Podría entrenar a otros dragones cuando Chimuelo muera, pero no era tan simple. Chimuelo era especial para mí.

No supe si era el enojo o la desesperación que sentía en ese momento, pero tomé la decisión de que, si Chimuelo era mortal, entonces yo también debía serlo.

Entonces, me fui del palacio sin decir nada.

Fui a buscar a Chimuelo, y juntos fuimos al monte más alto de la isla, donde la Luna llena iluminaba todo. Antiguamente subían a ese monte para hablar con el Hombre de la Luna, tal vez aún sea posible hacerlo.

El Hombre de la Luna me concedió mi pedido. Me devolvió la mortalidad y ya no era un guardián.

Pero entonces me puso una condición…

No volvería a ver a mis compañeros. Nunca más. Me prohibió hacerlo.

Le pregunté por qué, pero nunca me respondió.

Pensé en ellos y mi corazón dolió al pensar que no los volvería a ver jamás. Yo realmente los quería…

Entonces… ¿eso era todo? ¿No volvería a verlos otra vez?

¿No volvería a ver a Merida? ¿Ni a Rapunzel?

¿… a Jack?

_Jack_…

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza.

A pesar de todas nuestras diferencias, él era mi mejor amigo. Era a quien más apreciaba y de quien más me dolía separarme….

_¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, eres un inútil, ni siquiera sé por qué estás aquí._

Sin importar lo que dijera.

El único logro que tenía era el haberlo convencido de ser uno de nosotros y vivir en el Palacio.

Eso era suficiente para mí.

Ahora… estaba fuera de todo lo que tenga que ver con ellos.

Dentro de mí pensé que algo malo sucedería si los volvía a ver, más que por mí, temía por ellos. Por eso, de ahora en adelante los evitaría a toda costa y me alejaría para siempre.

De todas formas, estarán mejor sin mí.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

**.**

**¡Hola! Soy nueva por aquí, espero que les haya gustado el comienzo.**

**Ah, por cierto, este fic es HiccupxJack, y no JackxHiccup, si saben a lo que me refiero. Trataré a toda costa de excluir el ooc y discúlpenme si en algún momento no lo logro, por favor. El fic no será muy largo, pero espero que les guste. El tráiler de la historia es: **

(http) : / / youtu . be / zPleq4UPTPg

**Quítenle los paréntesis y los asteriscos xD**

**¡Gracias por leer y darme una oportunidad!**


	2. Cinco Años

**TITULO: LA INMORTALIDAD DEL AMOR**

**Capítulo 2: CINCO AÑOS**

.

_¡Hola, Jack!

Antes de que Jack pudiera voltearse hacia la fuente de la voz, un abrazo rompe huesos lo alzó en el aire.

_¡Agh! – se quejó sin poder respirar.

_¡Hahah! – rió North poniendo al chico en el suelo de nuevo – ¡Te sorprendí esta vez!

Jack rió por lo bajo. Eran pocas las veces que lograba agarrarlo con la guardia baja, esta vez no esperaba su visita.

_ ¿Cómo estás, North? ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – preguntó el joven peliblanco metiendo una mano en su bolsillo.

Al parecer Jack presentía que no se trataba de una simple visita, y tenía motivos, North se veía más alegre de lo normal.

El mayor decidió hablar sin rodeos.

_Tengo un recado del Hombre de la Luna – le informó – hay una gran emergencia en el pueblo de Arendelle del reino del hielo.

_Qué extraño – Jack frunció el ceño confundido – no brilló rojo en ese lugar – miró hacia el enorme mapa del salón principal, donde solían aparecer luces rojas en los lugares donde necesitaban la ayuda de los guardianes.

_Es que es un caso especial – dijo North sonriendo.

Jack lo observó con suspicacia.

_ ¿Si es una emergencia por qué estás tan feliz?

North se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar la pregunta.

Oh oh, no debió ser tan obvio… ¿pero qué podía hacer? ¡Era Santa Claus! ¡Si estaba feliz, mostraba su felicidad! ¡No podía contenerlo! ¡La panza le hacía cosquillas!

_Pues, porque… – miró a un lado tratando de buscar la respuesta en su mente _– "no debo mentir, eso es malo"_ – pensó, no debía dar mal ejemplo a los niños, ¿no? – ¡porque tengo motivos para estar feliz!

Oh sí, era el ser más listo del planeta.

_…

_…

_ ¿Y esos motivos son…?

Oh no, Jack era el ser más despiadado del planeta.

_Pues…

_...

_ ¡Es una sorpresa!

Jack continuó mirándolo con suspicacia, pero luego sólo se rió y decidió dejarlo de lado. Ya lo descubriría.

_ ¿Y cuál es la emergencia exactamente? – vio cómo North respiraba aliviado ante el cambio de tema.

_Se les explicará detalladamente cuando lleguen allá.

_ ¿Pero qué pasa si hay otro problema en otro lugar? – preguntó Jack mirando hacia el mapa.

_Ya sabes, como siempre. Conejo, Tooth, Sandman y yo nos encargaremos de cualquier cosa – aseguró North sonriente.

Jack no podía evitar sentir sospecha ante esa sonrisa, parecía de esas sonrisas que ponen cuando te quieren poner bajo el muérdago con alguien con quien quieren verte dándote un beso.

Prefirió no pensar en eso.

_ Está bien, voy a avisar a Merida y Rapunzel e iremos al reino del hielo enseguida – sujetó su cayado con firmeza para prepararse para volar e ir a buscar a sus compañeras.

_Yo los llevaré en el trineo, para llegar allí más rápido – ofreció el mayor interrumpiendo por un momento las intenciones de emprender vuelo de Jack – Cuando lleguemos, la reina nos recibirá. Los estaré esperando en la entrada del Palacio – informó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

_Oye, North – el mayor se volteó hacia Jack y se extrañó al ver el semblante del chico diferente – Tú… – Jack agachó la mirada antes de continuar la pregunta – ¿No supiste nada de Hipo últimamente, o sí?

_… – el semblante de North decayó igualmente – ¿aún lo están buscando?

_Por supuesto que sí – aseguró con firmeza.

_… – North lo observó en silencio. Podía notar la angustia y la tristeza en esos ojos azules.

Ya habían pasado cinco años desde que Hipo desapareció…

_**/*/Flash Back/*/**_

__ ¿No vas a cenar aún? – preguntó Rapunzel a Jack, después de indicarle a Phil lo que ella quería cenar._

__No, gracias – respondió Jack, quien estaba sentado en una de las repisas, sujetando un libro en sus manos, al cual observaba de todos los ángulos con mucho interés y curiosidad, como si buscara el modo de abrirlo – aún no tengo hambre._

__Pero tal vez ya tengas hambre para cuando esté lista la comida, deberías pedir algo._

__ Hipo dijo que no lo esperáramos para cenar – mencionó Merida apoyándose en uno de los escritorios de la sala._

__Pff, ¿quién dice que lo estoy esperando? No tengo hambre – volvió a decir como si nada, luego sonrió victorioso cuando logró abrir el seguro que tenía al libro cerrado._

__ ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó la pelirroja con ojos acusadores._

_Cuando Jack abrió el libro y sus ojos se toparon con las páginas, su sonrisa se borró y frunció el ceño algo confundido y frustrado. Se puso a girar el libro como si estuviese buscando su ángulo correcto. _

__Estoy leyendo el diario de Hipo – respondió sin quitar la mirada del libro._

__ ¿En serio? – Merida sonrió interesada – ¿Qué dice?_

__No deberías hacer eso, Jack – opinó Rapunzel, aunque ella también tenía mucha curiosidad.. pero leer el diario de alguien no estaba bien… no?_

_El peliblanco la ignoró._

__No entiendo nada de lo que dice, usa una escritura muy rara. – se quejó, tratando de descifrar lo que decían las paginas amarillentas – ¿Tú le entiendes, Merida? – se acercó volando a su compañera y le dio el libro._

__ ¿A ver? – Merida lo tomó._

_Rapunzel resopló audiblemente al ver que no le hacían caso. _

__Oh vamos, Rapunzel, Hipo es un chico – dijo Merida sonriendo, viendo la desaprobación en la cara de la rubia – no creo que escriba cosas cursis y vergonzosas que no quiere que veamos – rió, y luego se dispuso a leer lo que había en el libro – ¡oh, wow! – exclamó sorprendida._

__ ¿Qué? – preguntó Jack ansioso – ¿qué dice?_

__ Dice que está enamorado de mí y me va a pedir matrimonio._

__..._

__..._

__ ¡Hahahahah! _

__ ¿Por qué te ríes? – refunfuñó Merida viendo cómo el peliblanco se reía. No era esa la reacción que esperaba._

__Hipo nunca te pediría matrimonio, él no quiere que lo rebanes en pedazos. Además, eres muy irritante._

__ ¡Mira quién habla! _

__ ¿En serio dice eso? – preguntó Rapunzel. _

__ No, la verdad es que tampoco entiendo su escritura – confesó la pelirroja sonriendo._

_La rubia suspiró con algo de ensoñación._

__ Yo creo que Hipo tiene un amor secreto y que se encuentra con ella a escondidas – comentó sorprendiendo a los otros dos – ¡ya quiero que nos la presente! Debe ser una chica muy especial._

__Pff, ¿por qué tendría que mantenerlo en secreto? – cuestionó Jack. _

__Porque eso lo hace interesante – opinó Merida sonriendo de lado._

__Claro que no, es tonto ocultar algo cuando no hay necesidad de ocultarlo. No tiene sentido – refutó él._

__ ¿Qué otra cosa sería entonces? – preguntó la rubia._

__No lo sé, pero al parecer a ustedes no les importa mucho saberlo._

__Todos salimos del palacio a pasar el rato. Yo salgo a practicar arquería y a pasear con Angus; Rapunzel sale a visitar y conocer los pueblos, tú te la pasas jugando con los niños. No es raro que Hipo también tenga un pasatiempo – dijo Merida encogiéndose de hombros._

__Todos aquí sabemos sobre nuestros pasatiempos, excepto los de él – insistió Jack._

__Sí, y me sorprende que no lo hayas seguido aún para ver a dónde se va todas las tardes – opinó la pelirroja mirándolo de reojo._

__… – Jack se quedó un momento en silencio antes de responder – Estoy esperando que él lo diga._

__ ¿Tú? ¿Esperando algo pacientemente? – preguntó Merida sonriendo con total incredulidad – Eso es muy raro viniendo de ti. _

__ ¿Y por qué ustedes nunca dicen nada? ¿No les molesta que nos oculte las cosas?_

__ ¿Desconfías de él? – se aventuró a preguntar la rubia._

__No desconfío de él, es él quien parece desconfiar de nosotros._

__Pues tú no eres nada confiable – dijo Merida cruzándose de brazos y haciendo una mueca – ¿qué confianza puede tener si sacas lo que crees que es su diario?_

__ Tú también querías leerlo – le recordó Jack sonriendo de lado, haciendo que Merida se ría y le saque la lengua de forma juguetona. _

__Eso no es un diario, parecen ser anotaciones – opinó la Rapunzel._

__Sea lo que sea, debería hablar con nosotros al respecto – resopló el peliblanco. _

__No tiene nada de malo tener un amor secreto – dijo la pelirroja encogiendo los hombros._

__No creo que tenga un amor secreto – afirmó el peliblanco haciendo gesto. _

__ Yo creo que sí – dijo Merida llevándole la contra, sólo por ver la cara molesta del chico – Últimamente lo he notado muy pensativo, debe andar pensando en su novia todo el tiempo._

__Eso es muy romántico – la rubia suspiró con ensoñación – sería lindo tener a alguien que piense en ti todo el tiempo…_

__... – Jack las miraba en silencio._

__ ¿Crees que sea una chica que conozcamos? – le preguntó Merida a Rapunzel, y ahora ambas estaban envueltas en la conversación, dejando a Jack de lado. _

__No, debe ser alguien desconocida para nosotros. ¿Cómo crees que sea?_

__No lo sé… no estoy muy segura de los gustos que tiene Hipo. Pero creo que le quedaría bien una pelinegra._

__... – Jack seguía mirándolas en silencio._

__ ¿Tú crees?_

__Tal vez ella sea mayor que él, por eso se está tardando un poco en presentárnosla._

__Espero que ella sea buena persona._

__... – Jack SEGUÍA mirándolas en silencio…_

__Espero que lleguen a casarse y-_

__ ¿Dónde está el libro de reglas de los guardianes?_

_La repentina pregunta de Jack interrumpió la encantadora conversación, haciendo que ambas lo miren extrañadas._

__ ¿Para qué quieres ese libro gigante? ¿Vas a partirle la cabeza con él cuando llegue? – preguntó Merida levantando una ceja._

__Quiero leerlo._

__..._

__..._

_Ok, ahora sí lo estaban mirando como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza._

__Jack, ¿te sientes bien? – preguntó Rapunzel preocupada. _

__Phil – Jack ignoró la pregunta y se fue a buscar a Phil, quien acudió a su llamado rápidamente – ¿puedes darme el libro de reglas? – y luego se fue con el Yeti quien, muy confundido, lo dirigió hacia el lugar donde estaba el enorme libro. _

__No, no se siente bien – concluyó la pelirroja._

_Un par de horas después la cena estaba servida y las chicas se sentaron a comer. Y fue allí cuando llegó Hipo y todo terminó en…_

__ ¿Para qué me molesto? ¿Qué podrías saber tú? Eres el Señor Popularidad – mencionó Hipo con desdén – jamás lo entenderías._

_Jack se sorprendió al escuchar eso y sintió que su pecho se oprimía. ¿Que él no entendería? ¿QUE ÉL NO ENTENDERÍA? ¡Era Hipo quien no entendía nada! ¿Qué sabía él sobre sus sentimientos? ¡Nada! ¿Qué sabía él sobre todo lo que había tenido que pasar antes de ser guardián? ¡Nada! ¡Hipo no sabía nada! _

_Lo miró furioso._

__ ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, eres un inútil, ni siquiera sé por qué estás aquí._

_Jack apretó los puños con fuerza al ver la cara de Hipo descomponerse y se arrepintió profundamente de haber dicho aquello, porque no era cierto…_

_Pero continuó sosteniendo la mirada furiosa, su orgullo no le dejaría reconocer el error de sus palabras en voz alta._

_Hipo lo miró desafiante y se fue de allí._

__Hipo – lo llamó Rapunzel y luego Merida, pero el castaño no se detuvo._

_Merida se volteó hacia Jack mirándolo furiosa._

__Cruzaste la línea, Jack._

__ ¡Él se lo buscó! – dicho eso, Jack también se retiró del lugar._

__Cielos, sí que son unos tontos – farfulló la pelirroja._

_Las chicas esperaron un par de horas para que los malos aires se calmen, y decidieron ir a hablar con Jack._

__ ¿Jack? – llamó Rapunzel entrando una de las salas del palacio. _

_Jack se encontraba sentado mirando hacia la enorme ventana._

__ ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el chico sin dirigirle la mirada. Rapunzel se acercó hasta donde estaba._

__Jack, tienes que entender a Hipo, no es fácil para él. _

__ ¿Por qué él es la víctima? – refunfuñó Jack inconforme._

__Aún no ha encontrado su talento y siente que está siendo dejado atrás, ¿qué harías tú en su lugar? – trató de hacerlo entender._

__Esperar – respondió casi de inmediato – Nadie lo está apresurando. Es el más joven de nosotros, es normal que tarde más en encontrar su habilidad especial. _

__Deberías ir a hablar con él – opinó Merida entrando en la sala._

__ ¿Y qué? ¿Disculparme? – con su tono de voz dio a entender que él no haría eso – No es mi culpa, era él mismo quien andaba diciendo que era un inútil, ustedes lo escucharon._

_Él no consideraba que haya sido su culpa, al contrario, él había tratado de convencerle que no era un inútil, pero ese flacucho vikingo tuvo que ponerse terco._

__Debiste saber que lo que le dijiste lo lastimaría – habló Rapunzel._

__ ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Él nunca me dice nada._

__ Eso es porque los hombres piensan que hablar es cosa de chicas – dijo Merida revirando los ojos – Los hombres son idiotas pero es natural, no puedes culparlo por eso._

__Y tampoco es culpa mía que prefiera a esa lagartija por encima de nosotros – se quejó el chico._

_Merida se cruzó de brazos y lo observó escéptica. _

__No puedo creer que te pongas celoso de una mascota._

__ ¿Qué? ¡No estoy celoso!_

__Mmmh… - ella hizo una pose pensativa – Estabas celoso pensando que era una chica con la que Hipo se estaba encontrando todas las tardes, ¿no es cierto? – dedujo la pelirroja sonriendo de lado._

__Sólo quería que nos diga a donde iba._

__Sí, seguro._

_Jack bufó disconforme ante el tono sarcástico de voz de la chica._

__Deja eso, Merida, no es gracioso._

__Te equivocas, sí lo es._

_Rapunzel decidió intervenir._

__Algunas veces los chicos se ponen celosos cuando sus mejores amigos salen con alguien más, pero no deberías preocuparte, Jack, tú sabes que siempre serás el mejor amigo de Hipo – le dijo conciliadora. _

__ ¡Que no estoy celoso de nada!_

_Merida lo miró con severidad._

__Ve a hablar con él._

_Jack resopló rendido. ¿Cómo podría ganar en una discusión con dos mujeres?_

_Después de eso y ya habiendo considerado mejor las cosas, Jack se dirigió a la habitación de Hipo._

__Oye, enano – le habló desde afuera de la puerta cerrada. Él solía entrar como si nada a la habitación de Hipo, pero esta vez pensó que lo mejor sería no hablarle de frente por el momento, sería más difícil – Rapunzel y Merida dicen que quieren ir a conocer a tu lagartija. Ya sabes que a las chicas les gusta acariciar a los animales – rió burlesco._

_No vino ninguna respuesta desde la habitación._

_Jack dejó de sonreír y soltó un suspiro. _

__Hipo, lo siento por lo que dije, yo no creo que seas un inútil – confesó con sinceridad – Si quieres quedarte con ese dragón está bien, y si quieres tomarlo como tu habilidad está bien también; si ese dragón muere tú puedes entrenar a otro, ¿no? así que no hay problema. _

_No hubo respuesta alguna._

__Hipo…_

_Lo llamó, y de nuevo sólo obtuvo silencio._

__Oye, al menos contesta – exigió el peliblanco comenzando a irritarse – me estoy disculpando así que deja de actuar como la reina del drama._

_Silencio…_

_Está bien, ya había perdido la paciencia._

__Oye, te estoy habla-_

_Jack intentó abrir la puerta y se encontró con que estaba cerrada con llave._

_Sin importarle si arruinaba la puerta, sostuvo su cayado y cubrió de hielo la cerradura, congelándola y logrando romperla después. _

_Entonces abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación._

_Miró alrededor. No había nadie._

__ ¿Hipo…?_

_Merida y Rapunzel, que estaban esperando en el salón principal, vieron a Jack volver después de un momento._

__ ¿Dónde está Hipo? – preguntó Merida. Se suponía que Jack debía volver con Hipo y con las cosas ya resueltas._

__No lo sé – respondió el peliblanco encogiéndose de hombros – no está en su cuarto – informó despreocupado mientras se apoyaba en la pared._

__ ¿Qué?_

__ ¿Dónde podría estar? – se preguntó Rapunzel preocupada._

__No se preocupen, de seguro fue a jugar un rato con su dragón y a refunfuñar un poco, no tardará en volver – aseguró el chico._

_***Cinco horas después…***_

__Creo que ya refunfuñó lo suficiente – dijo Merida poniéndose de pie después de la espera. Sus compañeros hicieron lo mismo._

__Está bien, vamos a buscarlo – dijo Jack sosteniendo con firmeza su cayado – Quien lo encuentre, lo golpea en la cabeza._

__ ¡Iré por Angus!_

__Yo lo buscaré en los alrededores – dijo Rapunzel antes de salir._

_***Varias horas después…***_

__ ¿Lo encontraste? – preguntó Merida acercándose a Rapunzel, quien estaba en la entrada del Palacio._

__No – ella negó cansada. _

__Yo tampoco – dijo la pelirroja frustrada – ¿Dónde está Jack?_

__Él no volvió aún – informó la rubia._

__Debemos seguir buscando._

_Rapunzel asintió y ambas continuaron con la búsqueda. _

_._

_._

__ ¿Seguro que no está aquí?_

_Estoico miraba a Jack con confusión, sorpresa y algo de miedo._

__Lo siento, él no se encuentra aquí. Vino a visitarme en la tarde y luego se fue al palacio. ¿Sucedió algo malo?_

__Uhm… - Jack se sintió incómodo, no quería preocupar al hombre innecesariamente – no, bueno… no lo sé, yo no creo que haya pasado nada malo, debe estar en alguna parte de algún bosque jugando con su nueva mascota._

__ ¿Hipo tiene una mascota?_

_Jack estuvo a punto de explicarle, pero luego recordó lo mucho que odiaban los vikingos a los dragones._

__Sí… es un… una ardilla._

__ ¿Una ardilla? – por la cara que puso parecía que ya podía imaginarse a Hipo jugando con una ardilla._

__Ya tengo que irme – se despidió apresurado y emprendió vuelo – nos vemos luego, señor._

__Por favor, avísame cuando lo encuentres – pidió Estoico, quien se quedó con un semblante preocupado._

_Y continuó buscando…_

_**/*/Fin del Flash Back/*/**_

_Nunca más volví a saber de él – murmuró Jack mirando hacia el suelo – Se desvaneció por completo – pasó una mano por sus blancos cabellos con frustración – no tiene ningún sentido.

_Él debe estar bien – aseguró North poniendo una mano en su hombro.

_No, no puede estar bien – negó rotundamente el chico – Si lo estuviera, volvería.

_Entonces debe estar _muerto_.

Jack se sobresaltó al escuchar eso.

_ ¿Qué? ¡Él no puede morir! ¡Es inmortal! – sabía que North lo decía de broma, pero aun así no le había causado gracia siquiera imaginárselo.

_No podemos morir pero sí podemos ser destruidos, ¿no recuerdas lo que pasó con Sandman y el incidente de Pitch hace dos años? – le recordó North.

Jack razonó un poco el ejemplo, recordando esa batalla en la que necesitaron la ayuda de los antiguos guardianes.

_Pero… Sandman volvió.

_ A eso me refiero cuando digo que no podemos morir, pero no siempre se puede volver – explicó el mayor.

Jack arrugó el entrecejo y agachó la mirada.

_Hipo no pudo haber sido destruido tampoco. Él no tenía enemigos como para que alguien quiera destruirlo – aseguró.

_ ¿Y si se destruyó a sí mismo?

_ No es gracioso, North.

North sonrió.

_ Lo extrañas, ¿verdad?

_… – Jack se sorprendió un poco ante la repentina pregunta y luego apretó los labios desviando la mirada y arrugando el entrecejo – heh, claro que no, es que es incómodo estar solo con un par de chicas. Un día de estos querrán ponerme vestido.

North se rió ante el comentario junto con Jack.

Pero pronto Jack dejó de reír.

_ Lo último que hicimos fue discutir – murmuró con tristeza – Lo último que le dije fue que era un inútil, pero no era cierto.

_Ya verás que todo se solucionará – afirmó el mayor tratando de levantarle los ánimos – Ahora… ¡ve a avisarles a tus compañeras que ya nos vamos!

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

_ ¿Es necesario que vaya el caballo? – preguntó North mientras veía cómo los jóvenes guardianes trataban de subir a Angus al trineo empujándolo y estirándolo mientras éste se negaba a cooperar.

_ ¡Claro… que… sí! – habló Merida cortada por la fuerza que ejercía en cada empujón que le daba al caballo – ¿Por qué no nos ayuda en vez de estar ahí mirando muy sonriente?

North se rió y se acercó a ayudarlos. Con un último empujón, el caballo quedó dentro del trineo.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

_¡Holaaaaah! – una voz femenina y alegre llamó su atención justo después de aterrizar el trineo en la entrada del castillo de Arendelle, al voltearse se encontraron con una joven de vestido verde a lo lejos corriendo hacia ellos y saludando con la mano efusivamente – ¡Por fin llegaron, North! ¡Bienvenidos!

_ ¿Esa es la reina? – preguntó Jack algo sorprendido. Los reyes que había conocido hasta ahora eran muy reservados en su forma de actuar, y que venga la chica a recibirlos con gritos y saltos era muy extraño.

_No, es la princesa Anna, su hermana.

Anna hizo una reverencia cuando llegó frente a ellos.

_Yo soy la princesa Anna, sean bienvenidos, es un honor recibir a los guardianes en nuestro castillo. Gracias por venir.

_Saludos, alteza. Mi nombre es Rapunzel – saludó la rubia haciendo una reverencia igualmente.

_ Yo soy Merida – se reverenció.

_Jack Frost – se presentó Jack con simpleza – Puedes decirme Jack.

_Por favor, síganme. Los estábamos esperando.

North y los guardianes la siguieron hacia el interior del castillo.

_Me disculpo por la ausencia de mi hermana – dijo Anna mientras los encaminaba dentro del enorme castillo – Elsa suele salir a pasear con su guardián a estas horas de la tarde y se olvida de todo – comentó riendo.

_ ¿Guardián? – preguntó Rapunzel con curiosidad.

_Sí, hace un año ella se consiguió un guardián personal – sonrió emocionada – Creo que se gustan. ¡Yay! ¡Ya quiero que se casen y tener sobrinos!

_Entonces… ¿podría usted explicarnos el problema que hay en el reino, alteza? – cuestionó Merida cambiando de tema.

_Oh, por favor, sólo llámenme Anna – pidió la princesa con una sonrisa amable – Bueno, no estoy al tanto de los detalles, pero resulta que hace tiempo un hombre quería casarse con mi hermana, pero ella se negó. Él juró que se vengaría y traería un ejército para destruir el reino y a todos sus habitantes – contó rápidamente – no culpo a mi hermana por haberlo rechazado, ¡el hombre era muy feo! – se quejó algo dramática haciendo una mueca de asco – y además era viejo.

_ ¿Y él regresó? – preguntó Jack poniendo atención a la conversación.

_Nuestros amigos los trolls nos informaron sobre la destrucción en distintas zonas alejadas del bosque del reino, y sí, todo estaba destruido, pero no había nadie allí – informó Anna con preocupación – era algo que no habíamos visto nunca, todo el hermoso bosque se había convertido en putrefacción y contaminación. El Hombre de la Luna le informó a North – llevó sus ojos hacia el mencionado, el cual asintió – que esa destrucción era obra de ese hombre y que no podríamos contra él solos. Necesitaremos la ayuda de ustedes.

_ ¿No es peligroso que la reina esté paseando en este momento? – cuestionó Rapunzel algo preocupada.

_Oh no, ella sabe cuidarse sola – rió Anna – además está bien acompañada y protegida – sonrió con complicidad.

_Bueno, mientras la reina está en su paseo, creo que sería conveniente que demos un recorrido por los lugares que han sido atacados – propuso Jack metiendo una mano en su bolsillo.

_ ¡Buena idea! – concordó Anna de inmediato – ¡Yo podría llevarlos! Daremos un entretenido paseo en reno.

_ ¿Reno?

_ Sí, mi novio Kristoff tiene un reno. Se llama Sven, es una ternura.

_ ¡Yo me apunto! – dijo Rapunzel.

_Yo prefiero mi caballo.

_Yo opto por volar – Jack se volteó hacia North – ¿Vienes, North? ¿O ya tienes que irte?

_No, quiero estar al tanto de las últimas noticias, así que esperaré a la reina. Yo me quedaré aquí, ustedes vayan a investigar.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

_ ¡Estuvo deliciosa! – exclamó North después de haber comido una tarta servida por los sirvientes del castillo – ¿Pueden darme la receta?

El mozo lo miró fijamente considerando la petición y dijo…

_No.

Sin compasión.

_ ¿Por qué no? ¡Soy Santa Claus!

De repente se escucharon las trompetas que anunciaban que la reina había llegado a su castillo, entonces North salió a encontrarla.

_ Señor North – saludó la reina mostrando una agraciada sonrisa mientras se acercaba al mencionado – regresó pronto. Disculpe que no haya estado en el recibimiento.

_ ¿Cómo estás, Elsa? Es un gusto verte de nuevo – North le sonrió a la chica y luego dirigió su mirada hacia la persona que caminaba tras ella. Su guardián – ¡hola, Hipo!

_Hola, North – le sonrió de vuelta. El peliblanco se acercó a él, lo agarró del cuello con un brazo y lo despeinó con su enorme mano libre, mientras la reina miraba riendo divertida – ¡ow! ¿por qué te gusta dejar mi cabello revuelto cada vez que me ves?

_ Como si alguna vez te peinaras – el mayor rió, haciendo reír a Elsa también con ese comentario – ¿Y dónde está Chimuelo?

_Está afuera jugando en la fuente de agua.

_Caballeros, discúlpenme, debo ir a preparar algunas cosas – se despidió Elsa haciendo una reverencia. Ellos asintieron y se quedaron solos.

North se volteó a mirar a Hipo, quien aún miraba con una pequeña sonrisa cómo se alejaba la reina caminando elegantemente. El peliblanco se cruzó de brazos.

_ ¿Y bien? – habló llamando su atención – ¿ya estás listo?

_¿Uh? ¿Para qué? – preguntó Hipo sintiéndose algo despistado con la pregunta.

_... – North sólo le sostuvo la mirada.

_...

_...

Los ojos de Hipo se abrieron de par en par cuando comprendió lo que el otro le quería decir.

_ ¡OH, POR ODIN! ¡YA ESTÁN AQUÍ! – gritó sobresaltando un poco al mayor. La verdad no esperaba que ande tan distraído como para reaccionar así de repente – ¡Ya están aquí, ya están aquí! – comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados – ¡¿ya están aquí, verdad?! ¡Tú… Tú te fuiste a recogerlos! ¡Si tú ya estás aquí, significa que ellos… ellos también están aquí! – North apoyó su mano en el hombro del chico para calmarlo, mientras este inhalaba y exhalaba profundamente – Creo… creo que no estoy preparado, creo que mejor me escondo y-¡OW! – se quejó de dolor después de que el mayor le diera un zape en la cabeza… uno suavecito… que igual se sintió fuerte porque con semejante mano es difícil controlar la fuerza – ¿debería agradecerte por eso? – refunfuñó el chico sobándose la parte afectada.

_ ¿Ya te has calmado o quieres que te dé otro?

_Uhm… no estoy calmado pero puedo aparentar estarlo, por mi propio bien – dijo Hipo haciendo una mueca que claramente se traducía en: "no quiero otro golpe, muchas gracias".

_Bien, ahora escucha – habló con seriedad inclinándose hacia él y poniendo ambas manos en los hombros de Hipo – han pasado cinco años y ellos nunca dejaron de buscarte.

_Saber eso me anima mucho – dijo con sarcasmo revirando los ojos.

_Sólo diles la verdad. Ellos son tus amigos, lo entenderán y te perdonarán– le aseguró con determinación en sus ojos. Hipo miró hacia un lado, pensativo.

_ ¿En serio lo crees?

_ ¡Por supuesto que sí! – se enderezó sonriendo abiertamente y le dio un par de palmadas que casi le hicieron caer al suelo.

_ Sigo pensando que debiste haber nacido vikingo – dijo el chico moviendo su hombro para disipar el dolor que le provocaron las "palmaditas".

North se rió.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Jack se paró en uno de los tejados de la ciudad. Se habían dividido para ir a los lugares indicados por Anna, y él acababa de revisar la zona norte. Miró a su alrededor y pensó que para ser uno de los pueblos del reino del hielo, estaba muy carente de hielo.

De repente una sombra pasó sobre él, haciendo que lleve su mirada hacia arriba.

__"¿Qué es eso?"_ – pensó contrariado al ver algo perdiéndose entre las nubes, era demasiado grande para ser un ave.

Jack alzó vuelo de inmediato y siguió aquello que apenas podía verse a causa de las nubes.

_ _"Es…"_ – comenzaba a distinguir algo mientras se acercaba – _"¿un dragón?"_ – se sorprendió mucho al notar las largas alas negras planeando entre las nubes. No era normal ver a un dragón en el reino del hielo, normalmente los dragones habitaban el reino del fuego.

Pero entonces, notó algo más…

El dragón tenía un jinete.

Por un momento pensó que se trataba del enemigo, pero luego recordó…

__ "¿Hipo…?"_

No, no podía ser él. En Berk habían surgido varios jinetes de dragón (aunque no sabía por qué dejaron de odiar a los dragones de repente), y varias veces los habían confundido pensando que habían encontrado a su compañero perdido, pero no era así. Así que este tampoco tenía que ser necesariamente Hipo… ¿verdad?

.

.

.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**.**

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

**.**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado! **

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews y apoyo a:**

**alyss abyss; KazahayaG; O - Koneko Marlem - O; Dori; Sandwoman; 00Katari-Hikari-chan00; Danniichan.**

**¡Cuídense!**


	3. Tic Tac

**TITULO: LA INMORTALIDAD DEL AMOR**

**Capítulo 3: TIC TAC**

.

_ _"¿Hipo…?"_

No, no podía ser él. En Berk habían surgido varios jinetes de dragón (aunque no sabía por qué dejaron de odiar a los dragones de repente), y varias veces los habían confundido pensando que habían encontrado a su compañero perdido, pero no era así. Así que este tampoco tenía que ser necesariamente Hipo… ¿verdad?

_ ¡Oye, tú! – llamó volando tras él.

El jinete se volteó para mirarlo y Jack no pudo ver su cara, tenía una máscara… un casco… o lo que sea eso.

El dragón aceleró la velocidad.

Jack pensó que aquella persona estaba tratando de escapar, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no era el caso, porque si un jinete de dragón quisiera escapar continuaría volando, no aterrizaría en el bosque como éste lo estaba haciendo.

.

_ ¡Es tan tierno! – Rapunzel acariciaba al reno, quien se dejaba tocar de buena gana – ¿quién es el reno más bonito de todos? Oh sí, tú lo eres – le hablaba cariñosamente.

Anna rió al verlos, a Kristoff no le gustaba que le hablen así a Sven (aunque no estaba muy segura del porqué) pero Kristoff no estaba allí por el momento así que no había problema.

Después de haber revisado la zona este del bosque que rodeaba el pueblo, ellas se sentaron en el césped de las cercanías de la aldea para disfrutar un momento del aire libre.

_Un jinete… – murmuró Rapunzel mirando a lo lejos, donde veía pasar volando a alguien montando un dragón negro en dirección al bosque – no sabía que había jinetes de dragón aquí.

Anna miró hacia donde veía Rapunzel.

La pelinaranja reconoció a la persona y al dragón de inmediato.

_Ah, es el guardián de mi hermana, Hipo. No está con ella, de seguro Elsa ya está en el castillo.

_ ¡¿HIPO?! – Rapunzel gritó y se puso de pie de un salto.

_S-Sí – murmuró Anna un poco aturdida y confundida por esa reacción – sé que es un nombre raro, pero…

_ ¡DEBO IR TRAS ÉL! – Rapunzel se subió a Sven y cabalgó en dirección al bosque.

_ ¿Qué? ¡Espera!

Después de varios minutos, la rubia llegó al bosque donde se encontró con Merida cabalgando en la misma dirección a toda velocidad.

_ ¡Rapunzel!

_ ¡Merida! ¿Tú también lo viste?

_Sí, vi que aterrizó por esta zona. ¿Crees que sea el enemigo?

_ ¡ES HIPO!

_ ¡¿QUÉ?!

_ ¡Anna me lo dijo!

_ ¿Estás segura de que es Hipo? ¿Nuestro Hipo?

_ ¿Quién más se llamaría Hipo?

Tenía un buen punto.

_ ¡Vamos a encontrarlo!

Ambas siguieron adelante, y de repente Angus relinchó y paró en seco negándose a avanzar.

_ ¡Angus, tranquilo!

_ ¡Ahí está! – Rapunzel vio a lo lejos a una persona enmascarada, parada junto a un dragón negro.

Merida se bajó del caballo para asomarse a ver.

_ Aún no nos vio. ¿Es…?... ¿De verdad es él? – susurró la pelirroja, ambas permaneciendo ocultas entre los arbustos.

_ ¡Mira, es Jack!

Vieron a Jack correr en el bosque y luego parar de golpe a unos metros de la persona enmascarada.

Esa persona se quedó observando a Jack por un momento.

Y se sacó el casco.

_Es…

Jack contuvo la respiración cuando vio el rostro de la persona.

_ _"¿Hipo…?"_ – fue lo primero que formuló su mente. Pero no, no era posible. La persona que tenía enfrente no podía ser Hipo. Sí, tenía cabello castaño, sí, tenía ojos verdes, y sí, tenía rasgos parecidos… pero no podía ser él. Esta persona era más alta y fornida, era mayor, así que no era Hipo, porque Hipo era inmortal y no podía crecer… ...

A menos que…

Hipo se había quedado paralizado por un momento mientras miraba a Jack. Ahí estaba, después de tanto tiempo, parado frente a él. Había pensado en muchas posibles escenas y reacciones a la hora de volver a encontrarse con sus ex compañeros, pero ahora que sucedía, su mente se había quedado en blanco y su corazón palpitando desembocado.

Sonrió feliz.

Al fin lo volvía a ver.

Chimuelo emitió un sonido agudo, que casi sonaba cuestionador, mientras miraba confundido a su dueño. Ese sonido hizo que Hipo reaccionara.

_Espérame aquí, Chimuelo – le pidió al dragón y comenzó a caminar en dirección a Jack.

Jack estaba hecho piedra mientras lo veía acercarse.

_ _"No es él"_ – trató de convencerse el peliblanco, esperando que su cuerpo reaccione de una vez y así poder preguntarle a ese _extraño_ su nombre y procedencia.

El castaño llegó hasta donde estaba, sonriendo nervioso y caminando con algo de torpeza.

_… Jack… – le habló parándose frente a él con una sonrisa melancólica, y pareció trabarse con esa única palabra, porque volvió a quedarse callado por un momento.

El corazón del peliblanco saltó al escuchar su nombre y palpitó desenfrenado.

_ _"No, no es verdad…"_ – comenzó a sentirse desesperado.

Pero lo miró a los ojos y no hubo duda.

Esos ojos verdes, esas expresiones, esa sonrisa algo bobalicona… eran inconfundibles.

_Uhm… Hola, uh… – saludó Hipo sintiéndose torpe y nervioso. Y más porque Jack seguía sin decir palabra – tiempo sin verte, heheh… – rió tratando de disipar el nerviosismo que amenazaba con paralizarlo nuevamente. No sabía qué decir, no sabía qué hacer… ¡maldición, no era tan fácil como lo había pensado! Quería… quería abrazarlo, pero pensó que eso sería raro, en el pasado no habían sido de los amigos que se _abrazaban_ – Uh… ¿cómo has estado?

_…

Jack no le respondió, seguía mirándolo como si estuviera viendo un fantasma.

Hipo comenzó a preocuparse y dejó de sonreír.

_ ¿Jack, estás…? – le preguntó acercándose más – ¿estás bien?

Jack retrocedió un paso como reflejo.

Hipo se quedó quieto al ver eso, y recién notó cómo lo estaba mirando el peliblanco…

Parecía aterrado, sorprendido, dolido, abrumado...

_Jack… – le llamó acercándose de nuevo, pero no esperó que Jack se diera la vuelta y salga corriendo – ¡Espera…!

Para cuando su cuerpo reaccionó, Jack ya había alzado vuelo.

_...

Ok… Eso no había salido nada bien.

_ ¡Chimuelo, ven! – Hipo corrió hacia su dragón – ¡Tenemos que…! – antes de que pudiera subirse al lomo de Chimuelo, vio a un par de chicas paradas a unos metros de él, mirándolo casi de igual manera que Jack.

Hipo se acercó a ellas lentamente, y la primera en dar pasos hacia el frente fue Mérida.

_Hola, Mérida – le sonrió amigablemente – ¿cómo es-

Antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta, el puño de la chica fue a dar directo a su mandíbula haciéndole ver estrellas.

Chimuelo reaccionó casi de inmediato al ver que estaban agrediendo al chico y gruñó impulsándose hacia la pelirroja con intenciones de atacar, pero Hipo se incorporó del golpe rápidamente, interponiéndose.

_ ¡No! ¡No! ¡Chimuelo, cálmate! ¡Está bien! – el dragón dejó de removerse, pero sin dejar de vigilar a la pelirroja, quien estrechaba los ojos y apretaba los puños como si estuviera conteniendo un fuerte dolor – me merecía eso – murmuró Hipo volteándose de nuevo hacia las chicas.

Rapunzel se acercó más dando a notar sus ojos húmedos.

_Hipo… – susurró con voz quebrada – ¿Qué… qué sucedió?

Los ojos del chico se entristecieron.

_Yo… yo ya no soy inmortal.

_ ¡Eso ya lo vemos! – vociferó Mérida dejando que algunas lágrimas corran por sus mejillas – ¡¿por qué te fuiste?! ¡¿Por qué eres mortal?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Hipo agachó la mirada.

_ Lo siento…

_ ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?

El jinete levantó los ojos de nuevo.

_No.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Dejó salir todo el aire de sus pulmones tratando de calmarse.

Dentro de una cueva cubierta de hielo en una de las montañas nevadas que rodeaban los bosques de Arendelle, permanecía sentado en el rincón más oscuro y profundo, con los brazos apoyados en sus rodillas, conteniendo las ganas de abrazarse a sí mismo.

Soltó otro suspiro al viento.

Era difícil de creer. Difícil de aceptar.

¿Cómo había sucedido?

¿Por qué?

_¿Por qué?_

Esa pregunta retumbó en su mente una y otra vez.

Eran tantos los sentimientos que lo abrumaban que el dolor en su pecho era casi incontenible.

Se encogió un poco más donde estaba.

No sabía si sentir enojo, tristeza, felicidad, angustia, rabia… Lo estaba volviendo a ver después de cinco años como tanto había esperado, pero se encuentra con que ahora Hipo era mayor, y eso sólo podía significar que ya no era inmortal y que ya no era uno de ellos.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué debía pensar de todo esto?

Cerró los ojos y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

_Ahí estás.

La repentina voz retumbando en las paredes de la cueva en la que estaba le hizo sobresaltar.

Jack se puso de pie de un salto, y vio la silueta de una persona en la entrada de la cueva, contrastando con la luz que entraba por allí.

_ ¿Cómo…?

_ ¿Cómo te encontré? – Hipo terminó de formular la pregunta de Jack mientras se adentraba a la cueva – Chimuelo tiene un muy buen sentido del olfato – el vikingo sonrió con algo de petulancia.

El mencionado dragón asomó su cabeza por la entrada de la cueva, sacudiéndose un poco ante el halago y luego mirando al interior de la cueva con los ojos bien abiertos y curiosos.

Jack arrugó el entrecejo mientras observaba al chico castaño.

Hipo parecía estar bien, perfectamente bien….

Mientras que él no lo estaba.

_Vete – Hipo se sorprendió al escuchar eso. Jack se veía furioso – déjame solo.

El vikingo apretó los labios, indeciso por un momento. No había esperado aquella reacción en Jack, él había pensado que le diría algo como "Oye, has crecido, ¿qué comiste?" o "te ves más feo" o "¿Qué le hiciste a tu pie? Vaya que eres torpe" o algo por el estilo… pero tenía que ser razonable y ponerse en sus zapatos y… bueno, él no tenía zapatos… … … tenía que ponerse en su lugar y comprender, era obvio que no se lo iba a tomar como si nada ni alegremente al enterarse de que su amigo, quien se fue un día sin decir nada, ya no era inmortal.

Hipo tomó un profundo respiro al notar cuál era la clara situación en la que se encontraba. Ya había hablado con Mérida y Rapunzel, ahora necesitaba poner las cosas en orden con Jack, y por lo visto, eso estaría un poco más difícil.

_Jack, yo… – se acercó abriendo un poco los brazos – lo siento, yo…

_Cállate – Hipo cerró su boca automáticamente y se detuvo – no quiero escucharte.

El vikingo resopló.

_ Eres terco como siempre – refunfuñó revirando los ojos. Jack se puso firme y caminó hacia la salida con la intención de pasar de largo a Hipo e irse de allí – ¡Espera! – Hipo se interpuso al ver sus intenciones y lo sostuvo de los brazos – déjame explicarte.

_ No quiero escucharte, tú nos dejaste – Jack se zafó del agarre y se separó del otro – Nosotros no hacíamos más que buscarte y resulta que estabas muy tranquilo viviendo tu vida sin importarte lo que pase con nosotros. Pues, bien por ti.

_ ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Yo…! – se calló un momento buscando las palabras correctas – Ustedes me importan, siempre me importaron. Sólo…

_ ¡Mentira! – Jack trató de irse de allí de nuevo

_ ¡Sólo escucha! – se paró en su camino impidiendo que avanzara.

_ ¡No! – se hizo a un lado para pasar, pero Hipo volvió a interceptarlo, Jack se hizo al otro lado y el vikingo lo interceptó de nuevo.

La secuencia se repitió varias veces más que hasta parecían bailando. Jack se irritó, lastimosamente no podría volar para salir de allí porque la cueva no era lo suficientemente alta como para prevenir que lo agarre del pie o algo así.

_ Apártate de mi camino.

_... – Hipo lo miró ceñudo, pero luego relajó sus facciones y parecía tranquilo de repente – bien, entonces…

Sin previo aviso, le quitó el cayado a Jack de un solo tirón.

_ ¡Hey! – Jack se aventó a tomarlo pero el cuerpo de Hipo se interpuso. El vikingo sostenía el bastón lo más lejos posible – ¡¿qué haces?!

_Si no quieres escucharme entonces te dejaré aquí solo, como pediste – dijo Hipo calmadamente mientras retrocedía con el bastón en mano hasta quedar al lado de Chimuelo.

_Devuélvemelo – exigió el peliblanco.

_No lo haré, a menos que aceptes venir conmigo.

_No estoy bromeando, Hipo – siseó amenazante – dámelo.

Hipo lo ignoró y se subió al lomo del dragón.

_Tal vez alguien te encuentre aquí… algún día.

El peliblanco estrechó los ojos y apretó los puños.

_ ¿Vendrás conmigo? – el vikingo le extendió su mano.

_... – Jack lo observó enfurecido – No, vete – se volteó y caminó hacia el muro de la cueva para apoyarse allí de brazos cruzados, mirando hacia la oscuridad – eres bueno para eso, después de todo.

Hipo dejó caer los hombros al ver que su plan no había funcionado.

Resopló resignado. Jack era demasiado orgulloso.

Pero tenía un plan B, al cual hubiera preferido no recurrir, pero Jack no le dejaba alternativa… sólo esperaba haber obtenido la suficiente fuerza durante estos años para hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Hipo se bajó de Chimuelo.

_Chimuelo – le susurró por lo bajo cerca de su oído – necesito que me ayudes, así que sé un buen dragón y sostén esto – le entregó el cayado de Jack y Chimuelo lo sostuvo con sus dientes – y prepárate.

Hipo se enderezó y sacudió sus hombros, algo que siempre hacía cuando estaba a punto de hacer algo que era en apariencia peligroso.

Entonces…

Corrió hacia Jack y lo atrapó con sus brazos.

_ ¡¿Qué demo…?! – Jack se sobresaltó y trató de girarse hacia Hipo, pero los brazos de éste lo apresaban con fuerza del torso manteniendo sus brazos atrapados – ¡No me toques! – Hipo comenzó a arrastrarlo costosamente, pues Jack no dejaba de patalear y removerse, incluso ya le había dado un cabezazo en su nariz y tuvo que aguantar ese dolor para no soltarlo, pues si se le soltaba quién sabe lo que pasaría – ¡Suéltame!

_ ¡Eres… terco…! – Hipo logró llevarlo hasta Chimuelo, quien ante una señal de cabeza por parte de su dueño, se acostó para facilitar la subida a su lomo – pero yo soy terco también, ¿recuerdas? – agarrando al peliblanco con fuerza, se sentó en el lomo de Chimuelo sentando a Jack consigo, delante de él – ¡A volar, amigo!

_ ¡Ah!

Chimuelo alzó vuelo disparado hacia arriba.

_ ¡¿Qu..?! ¡Chimuelo! ¡Más despacio! – pidió Hipo mientras rápidamente llevaba una de sus manos al agarrador que había en la silla de montar del dragón, mientras que con la otra seguía sosteniendo a Jack. Él no le había dicho que vaya tan fuerte, ¿le habría malentendido? – Lo siento, debe estar así porque pasó un buen rato sin comer – se disculpó con Jack poniendo una sonrisa apenada.

El dragón volaba casi en posición vertical. Jack sintió que se resbalaba, por lo que se agarró fuerte del cinturón que había en la armadura de Hipo y encogió las piernas que sobresalían del dragón, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el vikingo.

_Heh. No eres muy valiente sin tu palo, ¿eh?

Al siguiente segundo, tenía la mano de Jack en la cara apartándolo lo más lejos posible. Hipo sintió que el chico se zafó de su agarre y cuando se dio cuenta vio que Jack estaba arrastrándose por la cabeza de Chimuelo, extendiendo su mano en dirección al cayado que aún estaba en el hocico del dragón.

_ ¡Jack, espera! – lo agarró de su ropa.

_ ¡Dame eso, lagartija retardada!

Chimuelo gruñó y ralentizó la subida mirando hacia abajo. Hipo se dio cuenta al instante de lo que pretendía el dragón.

_ ¡Jack!

El dragón cambió de dirección y ya no volaba hacia arriba, ahora caía en picada.

Ante la diferencia de velocidad entre la caída de su cuerpo y la del dragón, Jack salió volando en el aire chocando con el cuerpo del vikingo, quien inmediatamente lo atrapó rodeándolo con un brazo y lo agarró con fuerza. Por instinto, Jack se volvió a sujetar del cinturón de su armadura y encogió las piernas hasta quedar bien apegado al castaño.

_ ¡Chimuelo!

¿Qué estaba haciendo ese reptil loco? ¡Él no le había pedido que asuste a Jack! ¡Ahora le costaría más ganarse su perdón! ¡Sería más difícil poder…!

_ ¡Hahahahah!

_...

¿Jack se estaba riendo?

_ ¡Tu lagartija quiere matarnos, hahahahah!

En medio de lo que seguían cayendo en picada, Hipo inclinó un poco la cabeza para ver la cara de Jack, y en efecto, lo vio muy sonriente y emocionado, se notaba que se estaba…

Divirtiendo.

Claro, qué tonto. ¿Cómo pudo olvidar que se trataba de Jack?

Chimuelo también había escuchado la risa del peliblanco y su pecho vibró denotando que había dejado salir un gruñido molesto.

El dragón comenzó a volar entre las enormes montañas puntiagudas, esquivándolas con movimientos bruscos que hacían que los otros dos sientan el estómago en la garganta.

Jack estaba acostumbrado a volar a grandes velocidades, pero esta era una experiencia nueva, ya que no era él quien tenía el control del vuelo y no tenía su cayado en mano para prevenir alguna posible caída. Ahora comprendía un poco a Conejo y su miedo a subirse al trineo de North, pues él era el único en su grupo que no volaba y podría estrellarse contra el suelo si se caía. Pero para Jack eso lo hacía más emocionante y divertido, sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas y, además, se sentía lo suficientemente seguro como para disfrutar del vuelo sin ningún temor…

¿Y por qué se sentía seguro si no tenía su cayado en mano?

Pues no lo sabía exactamente…

_ ¡Chimuelo, ya basta! ¡¿Qué te sucede?! – escuchó a Hipo gritar y sintió el agarre que tenía alrededor de su torso afirmarse.

El dragón no le hizo caso, por lo que Jack volvió a reír.

Hipo no comprendía por qué Chimuelo se había puesto así, pero recordaba que sucedió una vez con una amiga suya, Astrid, cuando Chimuela quería que ella se disculpara. ¿Estaría enojado por cómo Jack lo trató en la cueva? ¿Estaría enojado porque Jack lo llamó lagartija?... no lo sabía, pero parecía empeñado en asustar a Jack, cosa que estaba lejos de lograr, pero aun así podría ser peligroso si continuaba, así que...

_ ¡Jack, discúlpate con él! – le ordenó mientras lo soltaba para llevar sus dos manos al agarrador de la silla de Chimuelo para tratar de pararlo de algún modo.

Jack frunció el ceño y lo miró enojado.

¿Disculparse? ¿Con la lagartija chiflada?

_ ¡Nunca!

Al escuchar eso, Chimuelo comenzó a dar vueltas en el aire sin previo aviso…

Y Jack cayó.

_ ¡Ah!

_ ¡JACK!

Al ver al peliblanco caer, el vikingo no dudó ni un segundo en lanzarse hacia él y posicionarse en el aire de manera que pueda aumentar la velocidad y caer en picada.

Jack apretó los puños como esperando encontrar su cayado en la mano; lastimosamente el cayado estaba muy lejos de su alcance. Su cuerpo giró muchas veces en el aire hasta que se estabilizó cara abajo, entonces pudo ver lo que le esperaba al caer…

Genial, enormes piedras puntiagudas en medio del agua… ¿no podía ser sólo agua?

Iba a doler mucho, pero bueno, luego Rapunzel lo sanaría y el dolor pasaría…

_ ¡Jack!

Alguien lo sostuvo de su sudadera azul y eso lo sorprendió, ¿ese vikingo bobo había saltado del dragón? ¿Acaso sabía volar o algo así?

Las manos de Hipo lo hicieron girar y el vikingo logró sostenerlo del torso y de las piernas.

_ ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó el peliblanco al ver que seguían cayendo.

Ese mismo segundo vio al dragón volar y posicionarse debajo de ellos, dejándolos sentados en su lomo de nuevo. Luego se puso a volar de manera normal.

Y luego Jack vio cómo Hipo sostenía su cinturón y…

¡¿Sostenía su qué?!

_ ¡Hey! ¿Qué estás…? – se calló al ver que el vikingo le había puesto un gancho en el cinturón, y ese gancho se unía a él en el otro extremo – ¿sabes?, si me caigo de nuevo, mis pantalones se quedarán aquí por culpa de esta cosa – dijo observando el gancho con curiosidad. Dudaba que estuviera hecho para sostenerlo al cinturón de otra persona, de seguro era para colocarlo en la silla del dragón…

De repente se dio cuenta de que las manos que estaban posadas en su cintura temblaban levemente, por lo que, con algo de desconcierto, llevó su mirada hacia el vikingo para ver su cara…

Jack frunció el entrecejo de inmediato.

_ ¿Por qué pones esa cara de asustado? Ya basta – le ordenó, ya que Hipo parecía sentirse culpable de haberlo dejado caer – he caído de esta altura y chocado contra el suelo muchas veces durante tu ausencia, así que no pongas esa cara de preocupado, ni siquiera tienes el derecho.

_...

_Ni siquiera tienes el derecho._

No tenía cómo discutir eso.

_... – Hipo agachó la mirada, incapaz de mantenerla fija en esos acusadores ojos azules – Lo… lo siento-OW! – se sobresaltó al sentir un fuerte dolor en su costado – ¡¿Acabas de…?! – miró a Jack con suma incredulidad – ¡¿acabas de pellizcarme?!

_ Te he dicho que quites esa cara de perdedor – bufó el peliblanco.

_...

_...

_ Eres un ser sin corazón, ¿lo sabías? – refunfuñó Hipo.

_Tu mano está en mi muslo.

El vikingo se sorprendió y, al ver que efectivamente su mano estaba en el muslo de Jack, la quitó inmediatamente.

_ Si vas a secuestrarme, al menos deja que me siente apropiadamente – Jack se acomodó sentándose de frente y con el cuerpo un poco inclinado hacia atrás, apoyando su espalda en el pecho del vikingo, con las piernas apoyadas en la cabeza de Chimuelo – Listo, así es más cómodo – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

_ _"¿Eso es "apropiadamente"?"_ – pensó Hipo, viendo que el otro parecía sentado cómodamente en un sofá.

Chimuelo gruñó.

_ ¿Qué pasa, lagartija? – preguntó el peliblanco con una sonrisa maliciosa – ¿No te gusta el frío? – puso la planta de su pie en la cabeza de Chimuelo con ganas de fastidiarlo, pero pronto sintió que lo agarraron de atrás, sentándolo más derecho y pegado al cuerpo del otro.

_ ¿Podrías dejar de provocarlo? – refunfuñó el vikingo encarándolo molesto.

_ ¿Podrías dejar de abrazarme? – le dijo el peliblanco del mismo modo.

_No te… no te estoy abrazando, te estoy sosteniendo, es muy diferente – Jack lo miró con una clara expresión de "¿En qué pinche planeta es diferente?".

_Si me dieras mi cayado no tendrías que "sostenerme".

_Si te diera tu cayado tendría que sostenerte más fuerte.

_...

_...

Bueno, digamos que esa afirmación tenía su punto.

Jack resopló.

_ ¿A dónde me llevas?

_Ya lo verás. Ya estamos cerca.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

_ ¿Qué es este lugar? – preguntó Jack mirando alrededor.

_Es una isla donde los dragones tienen a sus bebés – explicó Hipo caminando hacia un grupo de crías de dragón Gronckle y se inclinó a acariciarlos – bueno, los dragones más dóciles que conozco – se corrigió – Hay otros que son mucho más salvajes y difíciles de domar.

Sin dejar de observar a su alrededor, Jack se acercó a Hipo.

_ ¿Y para qué me trajiste aquí?

Hipo se enderezó sosteniendo a un pequeño gronckle en brazos.

_ Toma – se lo dio.

_ Hey, yo no… – se vio obligado a sostenerlo para que no se caiga, y lo miró con detenimiento mientras que el pequeño dragón levantaba sus ojos hacia Jack. Era sumamente tierno, y a pesar de tener piel áspera cualquiera querría acariciarlo.

Jack no pudo evitar sonreír.

Lo puso con cuidado en el suelo y el pequeño dragón comenzó a jugar con sus hermanos.

_Esos son dragones Gronckle, los de allá son Nadder Mortíferos – apuntó hacia otra familia de dragones donde la madre le daba de comer a sus crías – y esos de allá…

_ ¿Por qué aquel dragón está empujando sus huevos al agua? – preguntó el peliblanco interrumpiéndolo y mirando hacia el lado contrario.

_ Uh… porque explotan cuando se rompen.

_ ¿En serio? – Jack sonrió de lado, e Hipo conocía esa sonrisa perfectamente. Sólo podría significar "travesura".

_ Mira – el vikingo le mostró apuntando para otro lado – esos son los Pesadilla Monstruosa, ellos…

_ ¿Vinimos aquí para que me des clases sobre dragones?

_… – bueno, debía recordar que, a pesar de ser una persona curiosa, Jack solía ser impaciente, así que tratar de hacer que entre en una buena atmósfera no era posible por ahora… al menos se veía dispuesto a escucharlo ahora – No… – le dijo resignado mientras caminaba a la orilla del terreno donde estaban y luego se sentó allí.

Jack vaciló por un momento, pero luego decidió sentarse a su lado.

_Estas criaturas eran incomprendidas – dijo Hipo captando la atención de Jack – Todos los veían como monstruos. Necesitaban que alguien cambiara eso.

Jack recorrió el lugar con sus ojos. Ver así a los dragones y sus crías le daba una perspectiva nueva.

_ ¿Tú?

Hipo asintió.

Jack dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones.

_ ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó mirando al horizonte – ¿Por qué eres mortal, Hipo?

_El Hombre de la Luna lo hizo, porque yo se lo pedí.

Jack lo miró sorprendido ante esa respuesta.

_ ¿Él te lo concedió? ¿Así nada más?

_Sí.

_Eso es absurdo, cuando yo no quería ser guardián le pedí que me hiciera mortal de nuevo pero nunca me respondió – Hipo se sorprendió al escuchar eso, no sabía que Jack había intentado recuperar su mortalidad – ¿por qué te lo concedería a ti a la primera?

_No lo sé – respondió sinceramente – supongo que así tenía que ser.

_ ¿Por qué tendría que ser así? – cuestionó el peliblanco – fuiste elegido como guardián por una razón.

_ … – Hipo se sorprendió un poco al reconocer sus propias palabras, lo cual le hizo recordar lo que sucedió años atrás cuando convenció a Jack de aceptar vivir con ellos. Sonrió con nostalgia – tal vez esa razón ya había sido cumplida.

Jack no comprendió aquello, por lo que no dijo nada al respecto. Agachó la mirada y guardó silencio antes de hacer la siguiente pregunta.

_ ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué nos dejaste?

_Porque estaba estancado, Jack. Creí que era la única manera de lograr algo. No había conseguido nada y lo único que pude obtener como habilidad no me era permitido, me sentía desesperado – confesó sintiéndose algo culpable – No fue culpa de nadie más que mía, fui yo quien no encontró otra salida.

Jack frunció el entrecejo manteniendo la mirada en el frente.

_ ¿Y ya obtuviste lo que querías? ¿Fama, gloria, status y una novia?

Hipo se sorprendió por un momento al escuchar eso, y luego hizo una mueca. Las cosas que Jack acababa de mencionar eran las que él siempre decía que deseaba tener cuando aún era guardián.

_Cuando alcancé a ser admirado por las personas, me alegré, pero descubrí que eso no era lo más importante – dijo el castaño con sinceridad – lo importante era ayudar a los demás, no conseguir algo para mí mismo. Mi objetivo es ayudar, ser útil para los demás.

Jack apretó los labios para no dejar salir las palabras que quería gritar.

_Útil._

Hipo seguía pensando que no había un inútil siendo guardián.

Pero para Jack eso no era verdad.

_Nunca volviste, nunca supimos nada de ti – dijo el peliblanco, conteniendo sus ganas de dejar salir su frustración – El que hayas dejado de ser un guardián no significaba que te olvidaras de nosotros y no nos digas nada.

_Nunca los olvidé – negó Hipo con seriedad – Es sólo que… él me prohibió volver a verlos.

_ ¿Qué? – Jack lo miró sorprendido – ¿Por qué?

_Nunca me lo dijo.

_ ¿Y le hiciste caso así nada más?

Hipo sonrió un poco, se notaba que Jack no le habría hecho caso.

_Pensé que podría pasar algo malo.

_Claro que no, ¿qué podría pasar?

_No lo sé, debe haber alguna razón para que me lo haya prohibido, ¿no?

_ ¿Desde cuándo sigues las reglas? – insistió Jack.

_ Era algo que estaba fuera de mis manos, Jack. Tanto así que las misiones que ustedes tenían nunca se cruzaban con las mías.

_ ¿Y cómo estuviste oculto todo este tiempo? – preguntó sin comprender – Si continuaste ayudando gente era imposible que no haya alguien que te mencione.

_ En los lugares donde no me quedaba de manera fija, siempre usaba mi casco y me conocían por otro nombre – explicó el castaño – Heat.

_ ¿Heat? Espera, ¿eras tú? ¿El gran Heat del que todos hablaban? – Jack lo miró incrédulo – al principio creímos que eras tú, pero cuando nos topamos con el supuesto Heat con casco enmascarado era ese chico de tu aldea, Patán.

_Bueno, aquella vez yo sabía que era inevitable que escuchen hablar de "Heat", así que le pedí a él que los despistara. De esa forma dejarían de pensar que se trataba de mí.

_ ¿Él sabía de tu paradero?

_Todos en mi pueblo lo saben. Y a todos se les ha prohibido hablar de mi paradero o siquiera mencionar que saben dónde estoy. Los vikingos son muy perspicaces y leales, así que no debería sorprender el que hayan guardado silencio hasta ahora, en especial después de decirles que el Hombre de la Luna los castigaría lanzando una bola de fuego sobre Berk si decían algo.

_Ya veo por qué tu padre no se veía muy preocupado por tu ausencia – recordó Jack haciendo una mueca – Llegué a creer que de verdad no le importabas.

_En realidad, la relación con mi padre mejoró considerablemente. Incluso después de… bueno… por un tiempo breve entrené a un grupo de jinetes que se quedaron a cargo de la academia que hay ahora, mientras que yo me marché de Berk poco después, cuando mi padre estaba así como si "Hijo, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, has traído la paz a Berk y ahora todo es mejor gracias a ti. Y ahora que no eres un guardián, quiero que seas el jefe" – dijo tratando de imitar la voz y el porte de su padre – y yo estaba como "Gracias, padre, pero no quiero, yo soy un espíritu libre", y luego él se molestó y me dijo "Tú no eres un espíritu. Eres una persona viva, una persona muy viva". Pero luego entendió y me dejó ir.

_ ¿Y no evitabas a toda costa, eh? – rió con algo de amargura – siempre que iba a Berk para ver si sabían algo de ti nadie me decía nada, tu padre decía que no había nada de qué preocuparse, que los vikingos tenían la costumbre de irse a la intemperie a buscar iluminación y que de seguro eso era lo que hacías

_ ¿Iluminación?

_Yo no le creía – dijo Jack encogiendo los hombros – ¿pero qué más podía hacer? Sólo seguir buscando como idiota – mencionó desviando la mirada.

_... – Hipo agachó la mirada – lo siento… - se disculpó – Yo le hablaba todos los días pidiéndole una explicación o aunque sea un pequeño permiso para verlos, pero nunca me respondió – confesó el vikingo con pesadumbre – sólo podía conformarme con saber de ustedes y mantenerme informado, me aseguraba de que estén bien y…

_ ¿Informado? ¿Cómo? – Jack estrechó los ojos confundido – ¿Quién te…?

_De diversas fuentes. Phil me…

_ ¡¿Phil?! – interrumpió al escuchar el nombre – ¡¿Por qué nunca me dijo nada?!

_Tal vez te lo dijo y tú no le entendiste – Hipo sonrió encogiendo los hombros.

_ ¿Y acaso tú le entiendes? – preguntó el peliblanco jetón – Que yo sepa el único que entiende a los Yetis es…

Los ojos de Jack se abrieron de par en par al llegar a la conclusión.

_Uhm… – Hipo se dio cuenta de que Jack ya lo había descubierto.

_ ¡¿NORTH?! – el vikingo se encogió un poco temiendo a la ira del otro – ¡Ese viejo panzón lo sabía y no me dijo nada!

_No te enfades con él – le pidió – el Hombre de la Luna fue quien lo estableció.

Rendido y sin poder refutar a eso, Jack bufo resignado.

_Ya veo por qué estaba tan alegre de que viniéramos aquí – refunfuñó, haciendo que Hipo se ría.

_Supongo que quería darte una _sorpresa._

_Muy gracioso – dijo Jack con un tono sarcástico – estoy muriendo de la risa, hah… hah… hah.

Hipo se rió de nuevo ante el sarcasmo. Jack sonrió, pero luego otra pregunta asaltó su mente.

_Respóndeme una cosa, Hipo – Si te fue prohibido vernos… ¿por qué estás aquí ahora?

_ Cuando estaba en un lugar y ustedes se acercaban, él me pedía retirarme de allí. Pero hace un año que vivo aquí, y si el Hombre de la Luna los mandó a llamar y no me pidió irme, significa que la prohibición no se aplica en esta ocasión, probablemente porque tendremos que luchar juntos.

_Mh…

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento mientras Jack observaba al suelo pensativo e Hipo lo miraba de reojo esperando que diga algo, pero no lo hizo, así que optó por hablar.

_Entonces… – Hipo inclinó la cabeza para mirar la cara de Jack – somos amigos de nuevo, ¿verdad?

Jack lo miró de reojo.

_No – dijo poniéndose de pie y alejándose.

_ ¿No? – preguntó Hipo confundido, poniéndose de pie también.

_No tengo amigos mortales y no quiero tenerlos.

_ ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó el vikingo confundido – Tú tienes amigos mortales.

_No quiero tener más de los que ya tengo – dijo Jack mientras caminaba hacia Chimuelo, quien aún tenía su cayado en la boca.

Ante la respuesta, Hipo sonrió entrecerrando los ojos.

_Oooooh, ya veo… entonces estás aplicando tu frialdad sólo conmigo, ¿uh? – caminó al lado de Jack e inclinó la cabeza buscando sus ojos azules – ¿Eso significa que soy especial de alguna manera?

_ Hah, ya quisieras – se paró en frente de Chimuelo y extendió su mano – Dame mi cayado, lagartija.

Chimuelo gruñó y retrocedió un poco, sosteniendo con más firmeza en cayado en su boca.

_ Uh, así nunca te lo dará – dijo el vikingo parándose al lado de Jack – Tienes que ser amable.

_Lagartija, dame mi cayado, _por favor_.

_No lo llames "lagartija", te lo recomiendo.

_Oh, hermoso y honorable reptil, dame mi cayado o te convertiré en una dragona congelando tus cosas.

_ ¡Hey! – le llamó Hipo al ver que no hacía más que empeorar las cosas.

Jack lo miró sonriendo maliciosamente, y entonces notó algo en los labios de Hipo…

_ ¿Alguien te golpeó? – preguntó Jack estrechando los ojos con curiosidad al ver la herida en los labios del vikingo.

_ ¿Uh? – Hipo se quedó confundido por un momento sin saber por qué le preguntaba eso, pero luego recordó – Ah, sí. Merida – respondió.

Jack volvió a sonreír.

_ ¡Hah! Espero que te duela.

Hipo bufó.

_Oh, gracias. Tus cariñosas palabras conmueven en sobremanera mi corazón – dijo satírico.

Jack se rió por lo bajo.

Había extrañado esos comentarios y respuestas sarcásticas.

Al parecer no había cambiado nada con el tiempo.

_Será mejor que vayamos al palacio – dijo Hipo sacándolo de sus pensamientos – Elsa debe estar esperándonos.

Jack frunció el ceño.

Algo en esa frase había llamado su atención.

_Elsa_.

Hipo estaba llamando a la reina por su nombre, ¿eso significaba que eran íntimos?

De repente recordó los comentarios de la princesa Anna… comentarios a los que no le había dado nada de importancia hasta ahora…

"_Elsa suele salir a pasear con su guardián a estas horas de la tarde y se olvida de todo"_

"_Creo que se gustan. ¡Yay! ¡Ya quiero que se casen y tener sobrinos!"_

"_Oh no, ella sabe cuidarse sola. Además está bien acompañada y protegida."_

_...

Genial, por algún motivo en particular, se sentía enojado otra vez.

_Dile a tu lagartija que suelte mi cayado. – mandó el peliblanco apuntando a Chimuelo, quien no dejaba de mirarle receloso.

_No tienes remedio – Hipo reviró los ojos y se acercó a Chimuelo – Chimuelo, suelta eso.

El dragón gruñó y no obedeció.

_Si no lo sueltas tendrás que llevar a Jack en tu lomo otra vez – amenazó el vikingo.

Con eso, Chimuelo soltó el cayado.

Jack se acercó a su pobre bastón y lo levantó del suelo, viendo cómo chorreaba la saliva del dragón.

_Eew, qué asqueroso…

_ ¿Nos vamos? – Hipo se subió a Chimuelo y esperó a Jack.

Después de sacudir su cayado y dejarlo decente de nuevo, Jack emprendió vuelo sin decir nada.

_Es especial, ¿uh? – Hipo sonrió viendo cómo se alejaba – Tiene mucha-¡ah!

Chimuelo alzó vuelo sin previo aviso y voló a toda velocidad. Hipo estuvo a punto de quejarse, pero de repente vio que estaban volando al lado de Jack.

Jack lo miró y sonrió con malicia… bueno, no lo miraba a él, sino a Chimuelo.

Confundido, Hipo miró a Chimuelo y vio que éste tenía sus desafiantes ojos puestos en Jack.

_Uh, ¿Chimuelo…? – no entendía lo que pasaba a hasta que…

_ ¡Vas a saborear la derrota, lagartija! – gritó Jack acelerando su velocidad, a lo que Chimuelo lo hizo también con la intención de alcanzarlo.

_ ¡Hey! ¡¿Quién autorizó una carrera?! – gritó Hipo, pero nadie le dio bola.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Varios minutos después llegaron al castillo de Arendelle y aterrizaron en la entrada.

_No está mal para una lagartija – dijo Jack sonriendo arrogante mientras se recargaba en su cayado – pero igual te gané.

Chimuelo gruñó y luego resopló retador.

_Uff, ustedes dos me van a volver loco – se quejó Hipo haciendo que Jack y Chimuelo lo miren y…

_ ¡Hahahahah! – Jack se rió a carcajadas, y Chimuelo hacía sonidos que se parecían mucho a una risa.

Hipo levantó una ceja confundido.

_ ¿De qué se ríen? – preguntó.

_Hipo – una voz femenina llamó la atención de Hipo, quien se volteó encontrándose con la reina.

_Hola, Elsa – pronunció sonriente.

Ella lo miró sorprendida y…

Se puso a reír.

_ ¿Qué te sucedió? – le preguntó ella sin dejar de reír.

_ ¿Qué?

_Tu cabello – apuntó Elsa.

_Ah… – Hipo no podía ver su cabello, pero de seguro estaba hecho un desastre por causa de la velocidad a la que iba Chimuelo – como sea que esté, no fue mi culpa, es que… Chimuelo se puso un poco competitivo.

_Ven – le pidió Elsa acercándose más. Hipo obedeció agachándose un poco para darle a la chica mayor comodidad para arreglar su cabello.

Manteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro, ella le acomodó el cabello aplastando las puntas paradas.

Jack sólo observaba. Miró a la chica de pies a cabeza en detalle…

El cabello de Elsa era rubio, casi blanco, y tenía un peinado algo rebelde para tratarse de una reina. Tenía ojos azules, tez blanca y un hermoso y brillante vestido celeste.

_ _"Qué comedida"_ – pensó Jack mientras miraba la escena que tenía en frente y reviró los ojos hastiado.

_Listo.

Hipo se enderezó de nuevo y sonrió encontrándose con el rostro de Elsa muy cerca del suyo mirándolo con ternura.

_ ¡Hola! – Hipo y Elsa se sobresaltaron un poco al escuchar eso, cuando se dieron cuenta Jack ya estaba parado en medio de ellos – es un placer, su alteza. Soy Jack Frost del círculo de los guardianes – hizo una reverencia un tanto exagerada, lo suficiente como para que Elsa se aparte procurando espacio personal, logrando con ello alejarla de Hipo.

_ Oh, discúlpeme – Elsa dio un paso atrás para poner distancia – Sir Jack Frost, es un honor y orgullo tener a alguien representando el reino del hielo en el círculo de los guardianes. Es un gusto conocerlo personalmente.

_Gracias – Jack le sonrió, aunque no tenía ganas de sonreír.

_Hipo me ha hablado mucho de usted – dijo la reina sonriendo amablemente.

_... – Jack se sorprendió al escuchar eso – ¿en serio? – se volteó a mirar a Hipo, quien se estaba pasando la mano por los cabellos con algo de nerviosismo.

_Uh, sí… le hablé de los guardianes en general – admitió el vikingo.

¿Si era así por qué se veía avergonzado?

_Por favor, pasen – pidió la reina – el resto de los guardianes ya está adentro.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

_Bien, ya que estamos todos aquí puedo comenzar a explicar lo sucedido – dijo Elsa sentada a la enorme mesa donde también estaban los guardianes, Hipo, North y Anna – el nombre de la persona que amenaza a Arendelle es Mandrake, maestro de la destrucción y contaminación.

_ ¿Mandrake? Creí que sólo era una leyenda – dijo Merida sorprendida.

_Yo nunca escuché de él – dijo Rapunzel algo confundida.

_Hace muchos años, cuando todavía no existía el círculo de los guardianes, cada reino tenía su propia unidad de guerreros élite. En ese tiempo, Mandrake asoló junto con su ejército el reino de la tierra y se enfrentó a los Hombres Hoja, protectores de ese reino. La reina Tara murió en ese enfrentamiento, pero los Hombres Hoja lograron derrotar a los boggan. Todos creyeron que Mandrake había muerto también, pero de alguna forma sobrevivió y conservó la vida hasta ahora.

_ ¡Y quería casarse con mi hermana! – agregó Anna.

_Sí, hace un año él apareció aquí pidiendo que me uniera a él en matrimonio, pero-

_ ¡Pero Elsa no quiso y le dio una paliza! – interrumpió la princesa lanzando puñetes al aire.

_Él comenzó a usar su poder de destrucción. Afortunadamente, Hipo llegó justo a tiempo para ayudarnos – contó la reina mirando a Hipo con una sonrisa, y este sonrió algo apenado.

Jack reviró los ojos.

_ ¡Sí! – vociferó Anna con una sonrisa en el rostro – ¡Hipo llegó con Chimuelo y le dio una paliza también!

_ ¿Por qué quería casarse con usted? – preguntó Jack levantando una ceja. Elsa iba a responder, pero su hermana la interrumpió.

_ ¿Cómo que por qué? – Anna parecía ofendida por la pregunta – ¡Mi hermana es hermosa! ¿Quién no querría casarse con ella?

_ En realidad no lo sé, pero mientras estábamos en el afán de proteger a las personas que estaban en peligro en ese momento, pues Mandrake había traído a un grupo de cinco boogans y ellos comenzaron a atacar a los civiles, él logró escapar y prometió que volvería con su ejército – mencionó Elsa – la destrucción que ha habido en algunas zonas del bosque son avisos de que se acerca el día del ataque.

_Investigué e hice algunos análisis de la contaminación causada por su magia – informó Hipo – Parece una destrucción acelerada de lo que llegaría a ser un ambiente sucio y podrido. Ni planta ni animal es capaz de sobrevivir en ese tipo de ambiente. Aún estamos buscando el modo de volver esas zonas del bosque a lo que era antes, incluso nos hemos contactado con el reino de la Tierra para tener toda la información posible. Lo único que hemos encontrado como pista en uno de los antiguos libros es que podemos vencerlo con "pureza y fuerza de la naturaleza", pero aún no sé a qué se refiere exactamente con ello. Lo relacioné con los poderes que poseía la Reina Tara, pero en la actualidad no hay nadie que tenga esos poderes, así que no nos queda más remedio que seguir buscando otras alternativas.

_ Además de destruir el medio ambiente, aún no conocemos la magnitud del daño que es capaz de hacerle a las personas – continuó la reina – pero necesitaremos la ayuda de ustedes, porque si Mandrake logra vencer, destruirá todos los reinos, no sólo Arendelle y el Reino de Hielo.

_Estamos aquí para ayudar, su alteza – aseguró Mérida.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Después de la conversación pasaron a cenar. Era diferente a todo lo que se podría esperar de una cena con personas de la realeza; tanto Anna como Elsa eran personas agradables, especialmente Anna. Anna era la más conversadora de la mesa y era muy divertida; no era necesario decir que a Jack le agradaba mucho.

Pero aunque la conversación de Anna era muy entretenida, no podía evitar mirar cómo Hipo y Elsa se miraban de reojo de vez en cuando, se sonreían y conversaban de algo en particular que no llegaba a escuchar a causa de la voz de Anna, North y las chicas.

Así que Jack tuvo la brillante idea de divertirse un poco lanzándole frijoles a la cara de Hipo cada vez que éste enfocaba su mirada en Elsa, sin que los demás se dieran cuenta. Hipo le lanzaba miradas furtivas y de advertencia cada vez que un frijol golpeaba su cara, pero tenía que aguantarse para no hacer un escándalo de la mesa, así que no decía nada.

Al final, Jack consiguió lo que quería….

Los ojos de Hipo se mantuvieron en él el resto de la cena. Ni siquiera cuando Elsa le hablaba quitaba los ojos de Jack.

Con eso, Jack quedó satisfecho.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Jack fue el primero en levantarse y retirarse, no sin antes mandarle una mirada a Hipo y sonreírle de esa forma arrogante y desafiante que siempre hacía que el castaño vaya tras él para reclamarle algo. Era como decirle "Me salí con la mía y no puedes hacer nada al respecto". Y evidentemente, al verlo, Hipo bufó molesto y se levantó caminando hacia él.

_Hipo.

Lastimosamente, Elsa llamó a Hipo deteniéndolo, y luego se lo llevó en sentido contrario.

Jack resopló con fastidio.

Ahora se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del castillo, sintiéndose aburrido. Un montón de cuadros en la pared no tenían nada de interesante.

_Hola, Jack – el peliblanco se topó con North, quien al parecer lo estaba esperando allí.

_Tú deberías estar en la lista de los malos – lo acusó el joven guardián, y North sabía perfectamente a qué se refería.

_No tuve otra alternativa, Jack, lo lamento – se disculpó con sinceridad.

_Sí, ya lo sé – Jack le quitó importancia y encogió los hombros. No podía echarle la culpa a North de ninguna manera – Es que… al menos me hubiera gustado saber que estaba bien.

_Yo siempre te decía "De seguro está bien", ¿recuerdas?

_Suponerlo no era suficiente para mí.

_Sí, lo sé. Lo siento – volvió a disculparse y se acercó – ¡ahora cuéntame! – pidió sonriendo de oreja a oreja de repente como si ya fuera navidad, dejando al otro confundido ya que no comprendía a qué se refería – ¿Hubo lágrimas, abrazos y besos?

_ … ¿QUÉ? – Jack se sintió abochornado, dándose cuenta de que ese panzón se refería a su reencuentro con Hipo – ¡Claro que no! Además, nosotros no tenemos la costumbre de dar besos como tú.

¿Se refería a besos en la mejilla, verdad?

_Me hubiera gustado estar allí para al menos ver tu expresión de… ¡sorpresa! – enfatizó abriendo los ojos bien grande.

_Si hubieras estado allí, te habría arrancado la barba de un tirón – aseguró Jack estrechando los ojos.

_Y todos se preguntan por qué digo que eres un ser cruel y despiadado.

Jack y North se voltearon al escuchar una tercera voz y se encontraron con Conejo, quien al parecer acababa de salir de un agujero en el suelo porque había una flor allí.

_ ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – preguntó Jack metiendo una mano en su bolsillo.

_Necesitamos la presencia de North allá – informó Conejo acercándose a ellos – ¿Dónde está Hipo? Quiero saludarlo.

_Está atendiendo unos asuntos con la reina Elsa – le contestó North.

_Espera, ¿tú también lo sabías? – Jack estrechó los ojos al darse cuenta de que Conejo había preguntado por Hipo como si nada.

_Le fue prohibido acercarse a los guardianes, no a los consejeros – dijo Conejo sonriendo y cruzándose de brazos.

Jack bufó irritado. ¿Podría ser que Sandman y Diente también lo sabían? Tal vez no.

Probablemente los únicos que lo sabían eran North y Conejo. Jack era amigo de ellos, pero no tanto como lo era Hipo. Por alguna razón, esos dos se llevaban de maravilla con Hipo. Mientras que Jack tenía la preferencia de Sandman y Toothiana.

_ ¿Y cómo estuvo? – preguntó Conejo acercándose a North – ¿Lágrimas, abrazos y besos?

_ Me temo que sólo lágrimas y abrazos – respondió North algo decepcionado.

_ ¡No hubo nada de eso! – negó el peliblanco menor.

Conejo lo miró entretenido. Definitivamente no iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad para molestarlo.

_ Oh, vamos, no tiene nada de malo sacar tu lado cursi – dijo burlón el conejo y luego se puso a hacer mímicas, como si estuviese colgándose del cuello de alguien – Oh, Hipo, mi amigo, te extrañé tanto, abrázame, ¡muack! ¡muack!

Conejo y North se echaron a reír a carcajadas, mientras que a Jack no le había causado ninguna gracia…

El menor apuntó su cayado hacia ellos y salió hielo disparado directo a sus caras.

_¡Aaah!

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

_Es un reino precioso, ¿no? – dijo Rapunzel apoyada en la baranda del balcón en el que ella, Merida y Jack estaban. A la rubia siempre le había gustado conocer nuevos lugares y gente.

_Sí – concordó Merida.

_No está tan mal – dijo Jack, quien estaba sentado en la baranda, con su espalda apoyada en la pared – Aunque esperaba más nieve.

_Es que aún es verano – la voz de Hipo hizo que todos se volteen hacia él, viéndolo ingresar al balcón – Como ya viste, por ahora la nieve sólo se concentra en las montañas.

Rapunzel soltó un suspiro al verlo y sonrió con cariño.

_Aún no puedo creer que estemos todos juntos de nuevo – se acercó a Hipo extendiendo sus brazos hacia él y lo abrazó.

_Eres un tonto – dijo Merida sonriendo de igual manera – pero yo también te extrañé mucho – lo abrazó igualmente.

Hipo sonrió con ternura y rodeó a ambas chicas con sus brazos.

_También las extrañé mucho, chicas.…

Jack sonrió mientras observaba la escena, y luego enfocó su atención en Hipo.

Comenzó a pensar en qué apodos le pondría ahora. Ya no podía decirle "pecas", por alguna razón sus pecas ya no eran tan visibles como antes; tampoco podía decirle enano ni flacucho… entonces…

¡Cabezón! Sí, le diría cabezón. Le quedaba bien.

De repente notó que Hipo lo estaba mirando fijamente. Parecía esperando algo…

Jack sonrió burlón.

_A mí no me mires, yo no voy a abrazarte.

Antes de que Hipo pueda replicar algo, Rapunzel habló.

_Oh, vamos, Jack. Abrazo grupal – extendió su mano como una invitación a que se acerque.

_Hipo quiere un abrazo tuyo – canturreó Merida con algo de picardía.

_Eh… yo no dije eso… – balbuceó el mencionado.

_Ya tiene muchas personas que lo abracen – dijo el peliblanco sin moverse ni un ápice.

_No seas terco – replicó la pelirroja quien rápidamente caminó hacia él y lo jaló de su ropa trayéndolo al suelo.

_ ¡Hey…! – se quejó Jack cuando Merida comenzó a empujarlo, mientras que Rapunzel empujaba a Hipo.

_… él dice que no quiere – trató de replicar Hipo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Los empujaron hasta que ambos quedaron frente a frente.

Ambos se sonrieron como sólo ellos sabían hacerlo. Hipo con una sonrisa bobalicona y Jack con esa sonrisa burlona suya.

_Vamos, ¿qué esperan? – apresuró Mérida.

_Esperamos que nos digan cuánto nos van a pagar – Jack le mostró una sonrisa de lado.

_ ¡Abrácense o los haré abrazarse en pedazos!

Jack se rió ante la amenaza, luego se sorprendió cuando Hipo lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo apegó a él. En realidad no esperaba que lo hiciera.

Las chicas miraron contentas y se abrazaron a ellos para formar el ansiado abrazo grupal.

Por un momento Jack recordó la burla que le había hecho Conejo momentos atrás sobre abrazos y hasta llegó a pensar que tal vez Hipo estaba confabulado con ese canguro para hacerle una broma… pero luego desechó la idea, si Hipo quisiera hacerle una broma no sería de ese tipo de bromas, además, las chicas también estaban participando del abrazo, así que se permitió relajarse.

Jack cerró los ojos y sonrió. De verdad se sentía raro. Tal vez era porque nunca antes lo habían abrazado… bueno, en realidad sí hubo niños que lo abrazaron y también muchas admiradoras suyas (sin su permiso) pero nunca lo sintió así de extraño… tal vez era porque se trataba de su equipo… o de Hipo… no podía mentir, era Hipo. No podía negar que la calidez del cuerpo del chico le otorgaba una sensación muy agradable.

Hipo cerró los ojos y sonrió. Lo había extrañado tanto… y gracias a las chicas podía abrazarlo apropiadamente

Manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, Jack no se dio cuenta cuando Merida y Rapunzel se separaron de ellos rompiendo el abrazo, dejándolo a ellos solos. Hipo tampoco se dio cuenta, estaba demasiado distraído con el fresco aroma de nieve que desprendía el cabello del peliblanco.

_No sabía que eras tan afectuoso, Hipo.

Al escuchar la voz de Anna, ellos se separaron de inmediato.

Se voltearon encontrándose con la pelinaranja de los brazos cruzados y sonriendo maliciosamente.

_Eh… sólo… sólo estábamos dándonos un abrazo grupal – explicó el vikingo nervioso y algo avergonzado.

_ ¿Un abrazo grupal de _dos personas_?

_Sí… digo, ¡no! estábamos…

_ Él me abrazó contra mi voluntad, yo no quería – dijo Jack haciéndose la víctima.

_Sí, yo lo… ¡Oye!– le mandó una mirada acusadora a Jack, quien se reía de su torpe balbuceo.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Anna les había dicho "¡Síganme, chicos!" y ellos, pues… la siguieron.

En el camino dentro del castillo se encontraron con Elsa, entonces Anna reveló sus intenciones.

_ ¡Voy a mostrarles sus habitaciones! – les dijo a los guardianes – ¡Son unas habitaciones hermosas! ¡Ustedes son nuestros invitados y deben estar bien atendidos!

Al escuchar eso, Hipo se detuvo e inmediatamente agarró a Jack del brazo haciendo que se detenga también.

_No será necesaria la habitación para Jack, él se quedará conmigo.

_ ¿Uh? – todos se detuvieron al escuchar eso.

Jack lo miró sorprendido ante la afirmación, pero no tardó casi nada en sonreír con petulancia.

_ ¿Y quién te dijo que yo aceptaría?

_Es que quiero… – Hipo buscó en su mente la excusa correcta – Quiero conversar contigo.

_ ¿Por qué no conversas con Merida?

_ ¿Qué? No es apropiado pedirle a una chica quedarse a dormir en mi casa.

_ ¿Merida es una chica?

_ ¡No hagas que te rompa la nariz! – amenazó la pelirroja.

Ninguno notó que Elsa observaba al par de chicos con especial curiosidad.

_Además, tu lagartija va a tratar de devorarme mientras duermo – continuó objetando Jack.

_No te preocupes, yo estaré cerca para evitar que eso suceda – aseguró el vikingo con confianza, como si estuviera presumiendo ser muy fuerte.

_No me preocupo por mí, me preocupo por él. Si me enojo, él y su tonto dueño lo lamentarán – Jack sonrió burlesco tras haberle arruinado la chulería – ¿Y quién te dijo que quiero que estés _cerca_?

_Si tú…

_Además, de seguro tu casa huele a popó de dragón.

_ ¡Chicos! – Rapunzel interrumpió la hermosa conversación – Hay un grupo de damas aquí presente, ¿saben?

_La casa de Hipo no huele mal, sir Jack – dijo Elsa calmadamente, manteniendo una amable sonrisa – se lo aseguro.

_… – tal vez sólo esté siendo amable, pero Jack no podía evitar sentir cierta aversión con respecto a la reina – Bien, si es así – aceptó caminando hacia el lado contrario – Pero sólo porque me rogaste.

_Bieeeeeen… – Hipo hizo un mohín ante tanta arrogancia – Que pasen buenas noches – les dijo al grupo de chicas haciendo una reverencia y luego corrió para alcanzar a Jack, quien ya estaba a varios metros de allí – Oye, espérame – llegó a su lado – No diste las buenas noches.

_ ¡Buenas noches! – gritó el peliblanco levantando una mano, sin voltearse a mirarlas ni dejar de caminar.

_Eres un grosero – escucharon a Hipo quejarse, ya estaban varios metros lejos del grupo de chicas.

Ellas vieron, mientras los chicos caminaban, cómo Jack le daba un suave empujón, Hipo le devolvía el empujón, Jack le daba otro empujón más fuerte, Hipo le devolvía un empujón más fuerte, Jack ponía escarcha en el suelo haciendo que Hipo se caiga, Jack se iba volando y riéndose a carcajadas, Hipo se levantaba y corría tras él.

_...

_...

_Disculpe la escena, su majestad – pidió Rapunzel sonriendo algo avergonzada – es que ellos…

_ ¡Parecen una pareja de casados! ¡hahahahahah!... ahm… – Anna dejó de reír cuando vio cómo la miraba su hermana, pues su comentario no le había hecho ninguna gracia – sólo decía.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

_Veo que no se te ha quitado el gusto por lo rústico y aburrido – dijo Jack observando la casa de Hipo desde afuera mientras se recargaba un poco en su cayado.

Hipo sonrió algo melancólico ante su comentario.

_Me hace sentir como en casa, es… – habló, pero cuando se volteó Jack no estaba parado a su lado. Lo vio caminando en dirección contraria a la casa – O-oye, ¿a dónde vas?

_Yo me regreso al castillo, a mí no me gusta lo rústico y aburrido.

_ ¡No, espera! – se adelantó hasta pararse frente a él, deteniéndolo – ya estás aquí y aquí te quedas – ordenó levantando el dedo índice.

Eso le causó gracia a Jack. Cuando Hipo quería sonar y verse autoritario en ocasiones como esta no le salía nada bien.

_ ¿Y cómo piensas obligarme?

_ Yo… – miró alrededor como buscando la manera, y sus ojos se posaron en Chimuelo – haré que Chimuelo te obligue.

Chimuelo bufó y se entró a la casa.

_ ¡Chimuelo!

Jack se rió a carcajadas al ver eso.

_Tu lagartija no es muy obediente, ¿eh?

_Sólo cuando no le conviene – dijo el vikingo y luego soltó un suspiro – está bien, si quieres irte, puedes hacerlo – balbuceó con desánimo mientras miraba al suelo.

Jack encogió los hombros y comenzó a caminar en dirección al castillo…

_ ¡Espera! – Hipo reaccionó poniéndose en su delante, como si no hubiera esperado que Jack comience a alejarse – ¿Es en serio?

Jack se rió por lo bajo. Sabía que hace un momento ese vikingo bobo sólo estaba fingiendo para que le tenga compasión.

_Cabezón – dijo mientras entraba a la casa.

_ ¿Cabezón? – Hipo abrió los ojos grande, sorprendido ante el nuevo sobrenombre – ¿Dijiste "cabezón"? – lo siguió al interior del inmueble.

Cuando Hipo entró a la casa, vio a Chimuelo acostado en su lugar de dormir gruñendo por lo bajo mientras miraba a Jack, quien curioseaba a su alrededor y tocaba lo que le llamaba la atención.

_ Adentro es igual de aburrido – se quejó el peliblanco sin dejar de husmear.

Hipo reviró los ojos.

_ Está bien, la próxima vez te llevaré a dormir a un parque de diversiones, no te preocupes.

De repente, vio que Jack había levantado un escudo y lo estaba mirando de cerca.

_ ¡Cuidado con eso! – Hipo se acercó rápidamente y le quitó el escudo.

_ ¿Por qué voy a tener cuidado? Es sólo un escudo – refutó Jack algo molesto.

_ No es sólo es un escudo – aclaró Hipo – mira.

Hipo deformó el escudo y se convirtió en una ballesta.

_ Una ballesta. Impresionante – dijo el chico impresionado. Aunque no le parecía sorprendente que Hipo hiciera cosas como esa, él siempre había sido muy creativo.

_Y también hace esto.

De repente, un anzuelo salió del centro del escudo, y como Jack estaba enfrente, fue a él a quien atrapó el anzuelo y lo atrajo de golpe hacia Hipo dejándolos pegados.

_...

_...

_ ¿Es en serio? ¿Atrapas a tus enemigos _así_? – preguntó el peliblanco algo sorprendido y desconcertado.

_Sí… digo, ¡no! – el vikingo se corrigió rápidamente – Yo no los atrapo así, de hecho, ni siquiera lo uso para...

_ ¿Y qué haces con esto entonces? – interrumpió Jack sonriendo de lado – ¿Atrapas a las chicas?

Hipo se rió con algo de nerviosismo mientras soltaba a Jack y lo dejaba libre del anzuelo.

_Claro que no. Yo prefiero atraparlas con mi encanto – dijo haciendo una pose arrogante.

_ ¡Hahahahahah! Sí, claro, encanto – se burló el otro dándose la vuelta para asomarse a dormitorio – eres igual de encantador que un búfalo.

_ Uh, gracias… - El castaño bufó ante el comentario y siguió al guardián hasta la puerta del dormitorio donde estaba parado.

_ Y… – Jack se quedó allí por un momento, observando el interior de la habitación – ¿dónde se supone que voy a dormir? – preguntó al ver sólo una cama allí.

_En la cama…? – respondió el vikingo como si fuera obvio.

_Sólo hay una – puntualizó el peliblanco – ¿Tú dormirás en el suelo?

_Claro que no, es mi cama.

_ ¿Entonces seré yo quien duerma en el suelo?

_ Claro que no, eres el invitado, yo no haría tal cosa.

_...

_...

_...

_... Podemos compartir – dijo el jinete rascándose atrás de la cabeza.

Jack sonrió de lado, de esas sonrisas que se dan cuando alguien dice algo sumamente tonto.

_No, no podemos. A mí me gusta estar cómodo y tener mucho espacio.

_La cama es suficientemente amplia – aseguró el vikingo.

De repente escucharon a Chimuelo gruñir.

Jack se volteó a mirarlo y sonrió malicioso.

_ ¿Por qué le caigo tan mal? – preguntó… a pesar de que él ya lo sabía, pero tal vez Hipo le dé una razón diferente a la que él tenía en mente.

_No lo sé, ¿por qué él te cae tan mal?

_… Él no me cae mal.

_ ¿Ah, no? – Hipo se sorprendió.

_No, sólo lo detesto.

_Oooh, gracias por esclarecérmelo, eso cambia absolutamente todo – dijo el vikingo sarcásticamente y rodando los ojos.

_Está bien, dormiré aquí – Jack colocó su cayado a un lado de la cama y se sentó – pero sólo por hoy.

.

.

Unos minutos después, ya estaban listos para dormir. Jack se había reído mucho al ver a Hipo tardarse tanto para sacarse la armadura de encima, pero al parecer no le molestaba para nada esa ropa.

_Metete bajo el cobertor – dijo el vikingo al ver a Jack acostado sobre la sábana.

_ ¿Para qué?

_Hace frío en la noche.

Jack se rió ante la ironía, Hipo bufó al darse cuenta de que eso no había tenido sentido.

_Hipo, yo soy el frío mismo, es imposible que el frío me moleste – aseguró el peliblanco.

_Sólo entra.

_Si entro, pescarás un resfriado.

_Soy un vikingo – Hipo sonrió con petulancia haciendo que Jack levante una ceja – estoy acostumbrado al frío y es muy difícil que me enferme. Además, no es como si fueras un bloque de hielo, tu piel es fría por la naturaleza de tus poderes pero como todo ser vivo tienes calor por dentro. Por ejemplo, si yo colocara mi mano en tu piel – colocó la palma de su mano sobre la piel expuesta del cuello de Jack, haciéndole sobresaltar y dejándolo atónito, ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABA HACIENDO ESE MALDITO VIKINGO? – y la dejara allí durante varios minutos, lograría calentarla y…

_ ¡Ok, ya entendí! – apartó la mano del castaño y rápidamente se metió bajo la sábana. ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota ese vikingo? ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía? – ¿Y tú cómo sabes todo eso? – refunfuñó mirando a Hipo acusador.

_ Investigué – respondió el vikingo encogiéndose de hombros – tenía curiosidad.

_ ¿Tenías curiosidad sobre mi piel? – preguntó incrédulo.

_Sí – contestó el otro como si no le viera nada de malo. Pero luego se dio cuenta de que sonaba inapropiado – d-digo, técnicamente hablando… porque, ya sabes… - sonrió torpemente tratando de explicarlo mejor – … tu piel es fría, suave, clara y todo eso… así que hace años me estaba preguntando…

_ ¿Suave?

_ B-Bueno, sí – recién se dio cuenta que había dicho eso – es especialmente suave porque… uh… es naturalmente húmeda pero al mismo tiempo siempre permanece seca debido al frío, así que es húmeda y seca al mismo tiempo, y eso es muy raro, digo, no raro de una forma mala, es raro de una forma cool, y no digo cool porque signifique frío, lo digo como decir genial, porque – dejó de hablar cuando Jack sopló aire frío en su cara – Oye, no hagas eso.

Jack se rió después de haber interrumpido tanta palabrería torpe.

_ Cielos, cállate. No necesito una lección de cómo funciona mi piel – dijo burlón, haciendo que Hipo ría un poco – Bien, ¿de qué querías charlar?

Hipo sonrió al escuchar eso.

_Quería que me cuentes qué hicieron todos estos años – pidió prestándole mucha atención.

_Nada en especial. Lo de siempre – dijo Jack encogiendo los hombros – Tú ya lo debes saber, has estado informado, ¿no?

_Mh… – el vikingo se puso desanimado de repente al ver que Jack prefería no hablar, cosa que el peliblanco notó, y él no quería que se ponga así.

_ ¿Y tú? – le preguntó retomando el tema – ¿Cómo has estado?

El rostro de Hipo se iluminó de nuevo.

_Pues…

Y le contó casi todo, desde cómo había encontrado a Chimuelo hasta cómo había perdido la pierna. A Jack le sorprendía que no hubiese amanecido todavía cuando por fin terminó de contarle todo y decidieron dormir.

Jack se quedó despierto unos minutos más y se volteó de nuevo hacia Hipo para observar su rostro dormido y apacible.

Dejó salir un suspiro.

¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? No debería siquiera considerar acercarse a él, y ahí estaba, dejando que permanezca cerca y aceptando dormir en su casa.

¿Que si siendo inmortal podía tener amigos mortales? Claro que podía, pero para él Hipo no era sólo un amigo, por eso le había dolido más que a nadie el enterarse de que ya no era como él. Los sentimientos que guardaba por ese torpe vikingo permanecían en su interior con la misma intensidad de hace cinco años, y ahora eran más prohibidos que nunca... y eso no tenía nada que ver con ninguna regla, simplemente no podía ser.

Hipo estaba tan cerca…

Pero tan lejos…

… el "tic tac" del reloj en la pared era capaz de hacerle percibir esa cruel realidad.

Porque el tiempo avanzaba para Hipo, pero no para él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

.

**Sí! Otro capítulo! ****Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Mandrake? ****Sí, él es villano aquí. Creo que eso es nuevo, eh? Seis películas en una historia, y por qué? Porque puedo xD**

**Gracias por los reviews a:**

**minamoto . lamba****; ****Danniichan****; ****shotokeki96****; ****SkyBlue05****; ****flakyrukia****; ****00Katari-Hikari-chan00****; ****alyss . abyss****; **O-Koneko . Marlem-O; LEGNAEL

**Muchas gracias! X3**

**Les dejo un dibujo de este capítulo en tumblr:**

**(http) : /flordedesiertonsfan . tumblr post / 81761978272 / not-a-romantic-flight-fanfic**


	4. Diferentes

**TITULO: LA INMORTALIDAD DEL AMOR**

**Capítulo 4: SIMILARES PERO DIFERENTES**

**.**

Abrió sus ojos ante la luz del día que entraba por la ventana. Se removió un poco estirando los brazos para desperezarse y…

De repente abrió los ojos de par en par al recordar lo que había pasado en día anterior.

_ ¿Jack? – miró a su lado y no encontró a nadie más en su cama, luego miró alrededor de la habitación pero no había nadie – "¿Fue un sueño? No, espera, sería un sueño muy raro, ¿por qué habría de soñar con hacerlo dormir en mi cama? " – pensó haciendo una mueca mientras se levantaba de la cama de mala gana – ¡AGH! – apenas dio dos pasos y resbaló cayéndose de plano en el suelo.

Se quedó tendido en el piso por unos segundos más, procesando lo que había pasado. Eso definitivamente le había quitado cualquier pisca de pereza o sueño que tenía.

_ Nop, no fue un sueño… – se dijo a sí mismo estrechando los ojos al darse cuenta de que había resbalado con hielo.

Jack estuvo allí, de eso no había duda.

De pronto, un grito proveniente de Chimuelo lo hizo sentarse de golpe. Al parecer Chimuelo acababa de despertar también, ¿pero por qué gritaba?

Cuando miró hacia el dragón, éste estaba luchando por liberar su cola que estaba en medio de un enorme montón de hielo sólido.

_ ¡Chimuelo! – se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hacia él – No te preocupes, amigo – trató de calmar al dragón, quién seguía moviéndose para zafarse – Espera, yo te ayudaré – trajo una estaca y un martillo para romper el hielo, aflojándolo lo suficiente como para que Chimuelo estire y logre liberarse – listo, ya estás-OW! – Chimuelo le dio un porrazo con su cola en la cabeza – ¿Por qué me golpeas a mí? – se quejó mirando enojado al dragón, quien le devolvía la mirada acusador, como si él hubiese tenido la culpa.

Dejando de lado las contiendas, Hipo se apresuró para darle de desayunar a Chimuelo (no quería que su humor empeore) y salió de la casa a buscar a Jack.

_ _"¿Dónde se habrá metido?"_ – se preguntó justo antes de sentir una fría ventisca y escuchar las risas de los niños, lo que lo llevó a dirigirse hacia la parte de atrás de su casa, topándose con un puñadito de invierno en pleno verano. Toda la calle estaba llena de nieve.

_ ¡Su ejército no puede vencerme!

Y ahí estaba él… ese despreciable ser sin corazón, jugando con los niños a una guerra de nieve, divirtiéndolos y haciéndolos reír.

Hipo no pudo evitar sonreír. Siempre le había gustado eso de Jack, era muy carismático y divertido y, además de eso, nunca dejaba a ningún niño atrás, sin importar lo diferente que parezca ese niño.

_ ¡Gané! – gritó Jack después de pegar a todos los niños con bolas de nieve, mientras que a él no le había acertado ninguno – ¡vamos! ¡Quien me acierte tendrá como premio un paseo por las nubes!

Los niños se emocionaron al imaginarse volando entre las nubes, así que con más ganas y risas comenzaron a lanzarle bolas de nieve al peliblanco, quien las esquivaba fácilmente volando.

Pero de repente, una bola de nieve golpeó a Jack en la nuca. Sorprendido, se volteó encontrándose con Hipo, quien sonreía con algo de soberbia.

_ ¡Oh, es Hipo! – gritó uno de los niños al ver al vikingo.

_ ¡Hipo! – gritó una niña emocionada mientras todos corrían hacia él.

Jack fue el primero en llegar hasta Hipo para reclamarle que él no estaba jugando, pero el vikingo habló primero.

_ Gracias por el "buenos días" tan peculiar – le agradeció con sarcasmo, pero sin dejar de sonreír. Jack rió por lo bajo al escuchar eso.

_ De nada, cabezón.

_ ¡Buenos días, Hipo! – saludaron los niños al llegar hasta donde estaban.

_ Buenos días, despertaron con energía, ¿eh? – les sonrió acariciándole el cabello a uno de ellos.

_ Señor Jack Frost – le habló uno de los niños con una mirada llena de curiosidad – ¿es verdad que usted venció al coco?

_ Fue un trabajo de equipo – aclaró Jack con una sonrisa de lado.

_ Recuerden que el coco persigue a los niños malos – les dijo Hipo a los niños, dejando a Jack un poco confundido con eso – así que tienen que ser buenos, ¿de acuerdo?

_ ¡Sí, Hipo! – dijeron a coro el grupo de niños.

_ Wow – un niño se acercó al grupo mirando alrededor impresionado, al parecer estaba llegando recién – ¿de dónde salió la nieve? ¿La hizo la reina? – le preguntó a uno de sus amigos.

Jack se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

_ _"¿La reina?"_

_ No, ¡fue el señor Jack Frost! – respondió el amigo del niño que había preguntado, señalando al peliblanco.

_ ¡Es genial!

_ ¿Irá al patinaje en el castillo, señor Jack Frost? – le preguntó una niña pequeña estirando de la sudadera de Jack para que le preste atención.

Jack la miró cuestionador, pues no sabía a qué se refería.

_ Sí, estaremos ahí – respondió Hipo a la niña.

_ ¡Miren, es Chimuelo! – gritó uno de los niños de repente. Todos los niños se giraron hacia el dragón que acababa de salir de la casa.

_ ¡Chimuelo! – todos corrieron hacia él para acariciarlo, dejando a Jack y a Hipo solos.

_ ¿La reina maneja hielo? – preguntó Jack llamando la atención del vikingo.

_ ¿No lo sabías?

_ No.

_ Ella hace maravillas con la nieve y el hielo – comentó Hipo sonriendo – es muy poderosa.

Jack hizo una mueca. Enterarse de que Elsa manejaba el hielo le daba una sensación muy extraña y desagradable que no sabía cómo describir.

_ _"¿Si es tan genial por qué lo necesita de guardián personal?"_ – pensó estrechando los ojos mientras miraba hacia un lado – ¿Y qué es eso del patinaje en el castillo?

_ Todos los viernes, antes de la hora del almuerzo, los ciudadanos van al castillo y Elsa forma una pista de hielo y montes de nieve donde todos juegan y se divierten – le explicó Hipo.

_ …

Genial, fantástico, ahora la sensación se puso peor.

_ ¿Vamos a desayunar? – preguntó Hipo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

_ ¿Al castillo?

_ Uhm… no – el vikingo se rascó la nuca algo nervioso – quería que vayamos a desayunar a otro lugar.

Jack sonrió de lado. La propuesta del vikingo hizo que olvide por completo cualquier incomodidad, pero le gustaba su insistencia, así que decidió ponérsela un poco difícil.

_ ¿Qué tiene de interesante ese lugar en comparación con el desayuno bufet del castillo? – preguntó como si no estuviese convencido.

_ Helado.

Jack abrió los ojos grande.

_ …

_ …

_ … ¿De verdad?

_ Sí, es un lugar donde-

_ ¿Y qué esperas? – lo interrumpió impaciente – ¿Dónde es? ¡Vamos, rápido! ¡No tengo todo el día! – comenzó a arrastrarlo del brazo.

_ ¡Chimuelo! – Hipo llamó al dragón, quien levantó la cabeza para mirarlo – quédate con los niños y espérame, ¿sí? – le pidió el vikingo haciendo que Chimuelo incline la cabeza a un lado, confundido – ¡Vamos, es por aquí! – Hipo agarró la muñeca de Jack y se lo llevó.

Antes de perderse de la vista de Chimuelo, Jack se volteó hacia él sonriendo y le sacó la lengua.

El dragón soltó un bufido, muy molesto.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

_ Mira, esos son los sabores – le indicó Hipo apuntando el helado en el mostrador. Jack fue rápidamente a ver cuál escogería.

Mientras tanto, el vikingo notó la presencia de alguien conocido en el lugar.

_ Hola, Kristoff – saludó acercándose al rubio, quien estaba terminando de descargar un bloque de hielo y poniéndolo en la mesa del dueño del lugar.

_ Hola, Hipo, buenos días – saludó Kristoff con una sonrisa.

_ ¿Trabajando, eh?

_ Como siempre – rió un poco el rubio – sólo vine a dejar estos bloques de hielo. Luego iré al palacio a ver a Anna.

_ ¿Y cuándo le vas a pedir matrimonio? – le preguntó el vikingo algo burlesco mientras le daba ligeros golpes con el codo. Kristoff rió nervioso ante eso.

_ No quiero apresurarla. Además, no creo que a su hermana le guste que la apresure tampoco.

_ Así es, amigo, todo a su tiempo – le dio unas palmadas en el hombro – Elsa es una hermana mayor protectora, eh? – comentó con una sonrisa, logrando con ello que Kristoff se le quede viendo por un momento con una cara sospechosa.

_ ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Cuándo se lo dirás? – terminó preguntándole.

_ Mh… No sé de qué hablas – Hipo rió algo nervioso y miró a un lado mientras se rascaba atrás de la cabeza.

_ ¡Claro que lo sabes! – insistió el rubio. Hipo sonrió algo avergonzado, pero más dispuesto a responder.

_ Somos amigos, y… pues, de hecho… ¡Ow! – se vio interrumpido cuando una piedra chocó con su nuca, y se volteó para ver al culpable.

¿De dónde rayos había sacado una piedra?

_ Te dije que no tenía todo el día, cabezón – le dijo Jack sonriendo de lado con malicia para luego ir a sentarse a una mesa.

Hipo bufó, y estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Kristoff lo interrumpió.

_ ¡Oh, es Jack Frost! – gritó el rubio emocionado, y corrió hacia donde estaba Jack sentado – Es un honor conocerlo, usted es mi guardián favorito, me encanta el hielo, el hielo es mi vida – le dijo rápidamente sonriendo de oreja a oreja – ¿Puede darme su autógrafo? – pidió entregándole a Jack una tabla de madera.

_ ¡Claro! – Jack tomó su cayado y lo posó sobre la tabla haciendo que el hielo fluya sobre la madera dejando formas curveadas que hacían la palabra "Jack".

_ Es hermoso – dijo Kristoff mirando el hielo – ¡mira estas formas! – puso la tabla en frente de Hipo para que la mire; Hipo sólo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

_ Aquí tienes tu paga – dijo el dueño del local acercándose a Kristoff, quien tomó el dinero.

_ Bueno, ya me tengo que ir. ¡Hasta luego y gracias! – se despidió el rubio y salió corriendo de allí. Vieron por la ventana que corría hacia un reno – ¡Mira, Sven! ¡Un autógrafo de Jack Frost! ¡No, espera! ¡No lo lamas! ¡No, reno malo!

_ Es simpático – opinó Jack mirando entretenido al rubio y su reno.

_ Su nombre es Kristoff – lo presentó Hipo – el novio de Anna.

_ ¿Tiene novio? Qué lástima – lamentó Jack con falso pesar, haciendo que Hipo esboce una sonrisa irónica.

_ Ella no es tu tipo, de todas formas – comentó el vikingo sentándose a la mesa frente al peliblanco.

_ ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Jack levantando una ceja – Ella es una persona muy divertida y entretenida.

_ Bueno… ¿no has oído de "los opuestos se atraen"? – preguntó el castaño, con los ojos en la ventana – Normalmente la gente se enamora de alguien que lo complemente, no de alguien parecido. Anna se complementa muy bien con Kristoff, por ejemplo.

_ Está bien, ya entendí, no sigas. Las charlas sobre romanticismo son aburridas – se quejó Jack revirando los ojos y mirando hacia otro lado.

Y aburridas o no, ponerse a hablar de amor con Hipo definitivamente no era buena idea.

_ Disculpen… – preguntó el dueño de la heladería parándose al lado de la mesa – ¿Qué sabor van a querer?

_ Yo quiero el de mora – pidió Jack.

_ Yo quiero el de siempre – dijo Hipo.

El hombre asintió y se fue a traerles lo que habían pedido.

_ ¿Dormiste bien? – preguntó el vikingo recordando que no lo había encontrado en la cama al despertar. Sabía que Jack era de los que se levantaban temprano sin ningún problema, pero quería saber si había dormido bien al menos – Estuvo bien, ¿verdad?

Jack se enderezó en su asiento y se quedó en silencio por un momento, mirando a cualquier lado que no sea en los ojos del castaño.

¿Que si estuvo bien?

_**/*/Flash Back/*/**_

_Era una sensación muy diferente, pero no desagradable en lo absoluto. Sabía que era hora de levantarse y al contrario de lo que siempre hacía (levantarse de un salto de la cama), se acomodó mejor y abrazó con más fuerza aquella cálida almohada que lo estaba abrazando también y…_

_Un momento, las almohadas no abrazaban..._

_Y no eran tan cálidas…_

_Jack abrió sus ojos encontrándose con una tenue oscuridad, cuando su vista se habituó notó que estaba con el cobertor tapándole hasta la cabeza, y cuando levantó un poco la cabeza vio que la almohada que lo abrazaba no era una almohada… era…_

__ ¡…! – sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y se sobresaltó. ¿Qué demonios? Él no recordaba que se hayan dormido en esa posición tan bochornosa. _

_Él sabía que Hipo tenía la costumbre de encogerse en su cama y taparse hasta la cabeza cuando tenía frío (no que lo haya observado o algo así). Jack creyó que haría eso en esta ocasión, pero en vez de eso, Hipo se había abrazado a él (inconscientemente) buscando calor… pfff, calor… en serio, podía ser muy idiota estando dormido._

_Jack trató de moverse y notó que el vikingo lo tenía preso, no sólo con sus brazos, sino con sus piernas._

_Hipo soltó un suave gruñido y Jack pensó que lo había despertado, pero cuando lo miró vio que seguía dormido, y lo único que hizo el vikingo fue afirmar su agarre..._

_Al verse más apegado contra el pecho de Hipo, Jack sintió que el calor se le subía a la cara y… ¿CALOR? ¡Oh, no no no no! ¡Eso no! _

_De hecho, todo su cuerpo estaba caliente por culpa de ese tonto vikingo, ¿cómo se atrevía? Merecía un castigo…_

_**/*/ Fin del Flash Back /*/**_

_ Tus ronquidos y los de tu lagartija me molestaron toda la noche – se quejó el peliblanco frunciendo el ceño con molestia, sorprendiendo al castaño.

_ Pero… yo no ronco.

_ ¿Cómo lo sabes? Estás dormido cuando lo haces.

_ Aquí tienen – el dueño de la heladería interrumpió la conversación colocando los vasos con helado en la mesa. Y dejando la _entretenida_ charla de lado, se dispusieron a comer.

_ ¿Qué sabor es ese? – preguntó el peliblanco mirando con curiosidad el helado de Hipo.

_ Mh… – aún con la cuchara en la boca, Hipo lo miró un poco desconcertado ante el repentino y visible interés – chocolate.

Jack se recorrió su silla hasta quedar al lado del vikingo.

_ Quiero probar – metió su cuchara en el helado de chocolate y luego se la llevó a la boca, mientras que Hipo lo miraba perplejo e incrédulo ante semejante osadía – Mmmh, los helados aquí son muy buenos – otra vez llevó su cuchara al helado, pero esta vez Hipo apartó el vaso impidiéndolo.

_ Oye, yo no te di permiso de comerte mi helado.

_ Entonces cómprame otro.

_ ¿Qu…? – Hipo pestañeó rápido un par de veces de la impresión – ¿ya te acabaste tu helado? – miró hacia el vaso de Jack, y sí, en efecto, estaba vacío. ¿Cómo se lo había acabado tan rápido? ¡Apenas habían pasado unos minutos!

_ Le traeré otro enseguida – la repentina voz al lado de Hipo lo hizo sobresaltar un poco. Era el dueño de la heladería – ¿de qué sabor lo quiere? – le preguntó a Jack con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Hipo trató de intervenir…

_ Oiga, eso no-

_ ¡De chocolate! – respondió Jack.

_ Yo no-

_ ¡De inmediato! – dijo el vendedor y corrió a traerle el helado, dejando al vikingo con la boca abierta a medio hablar, completamente ignorado.

Hipo soltó un bufido y miró a Jack con reproche, mientras que este no dejaba de sonreír con malicia.

_ Te aprovechas porque soy bueno… ¡que dejes de comerte mi helado! – le quitó a Jack la cuchara que estaba usando. En respuesta, Jack encogió los hombros y agarró el vaso para tomarse el helado como un refresco y terminárselo, dejando al vikingo con la boca abierta de la impresión – Eso es trampa.

_ Aquí tiene – el vendedor llegó con el nuevo vaso de helado y lo puso en la mesa.

_ Ahora este es mío – Hipo agarró el vaso entre sus manos y lo alejó de Jack mirándolo desafiante.

_ Bueno – Jack se encogió de hombros y luego dejó caer sus brazos sobre la mesa, apoyándose en una de sus manos.

Hipo se llevó una cucharada de helado a la boca y la dejó ahí, mirando a Jack de reojo, viendo como éste lo observaba fiiiiiiijamente…

_ …

_ …

_ Agh…

**/*/ Cinco minutos después… /*/**

_ Mmmh, en serio está rico – dijo Jack terminando de comer la última cucharada de helado que había en el vaso. Hipo hizo un mohín, molesto. Y estaba a punto de decir muy sarcásticamente si a "su majestad" se le ofrecía algo más, pero no le dio tiempo a hacerlo porque…

_ ¿Quiere otro? – le preguntó el vendedor a Jack, haciendo sobresaltar a Hipo de nuevo, ¿en qué momento se había acercado otra vez?

_ Oiga, deje de estar parado allí, no voy a pagar más – le dijo al vendedor, luego miró hacia Jack – ¿Ya terminaste?

_ Quiero otro.

¿Era en serio?

_ Si quieres otro, págalo tú – refunfuñó el vikingo cruzándose de brazos, negándose a satisfacerle sus caprichos.

_ ¿…por favor? – dijo el peliblanco inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, como tratando de convencerlo con ese gesto aparentemente inocente, a pesar de que su mirada seguía cargada de malicia.

_ … – Hipo hizo una mueca. Tal vez ese método le funcione con otras personas, pero él sabía perfectamente que trataba de manipularlo – ¿Crees que con un "por favor" bastará?

_ Se lo está pidiendo educadamente, debería bastar – opinó el vendedor parado al lado de Hipo, haciendo que éste se voltee a mirarlo perplejo.

_ ¿No tiene nada mejor qué hacer?

_ No – contestó el hombre sinceramente.

_ Está bien – dijo Jack con aparente resignación haciendo que Hipo vuelva su atención a él – no me compres nada y déjame aquí muriéndome de hambre – acostó su cabeza sobre la mesa, poniendo cara de inocente víctima.

Hipo lo miró como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza.

_ ¿Muriéndote de hambre? ¡Ya te comiste tres!

_ Debí haberme ido a comer el bufet del palacio – murmuró el peliblanco manteniendo la misma expresión.

_ Está bien… – gruñó el vikingo resignado – pero es el último.

_ ¿De qué sabor lo quiere? – preguntó el vendedor.

_ Quiero probar el de limón – contestó Jack enderezándose en su silla y sonriendo de nuevo como si nada hubiera pasado.

El hombre se retiró para ir a traer el helado. Luego, Hipo escuchó la leve risa de Jack, quien lo miraba burlón.

_ ¿Qué? – preguntó el vikingo estrechando los ojos y sonriendo también – ¿Te parece divertido extorsionarme?

_ No… bueno, sí, es divertido – rió burlesco – pero me reía porque tienes helado en la cara.

_ ¿Uh? ¿Dónde? – Hipo se limpió a un lado de su cara.

_ Al otro lado – le indicó Jack – más abajo… no, no tan abajo – rió ante los intentos fallidos del vikingo, y sin pensarlo mucho tomó una de las servilletas que estaban en la mesa y se acercó a limpiarle.

_ ¡Ow! ¡No tan brusco! – se quejó el vikingo mientras Jack restregaba la servilleta contra su cara una y otra vez con fuerza, como si estuviese queriendo sacarle la piel.

_ Es para que no te quede ninguna mancha de chocolate – terminó y dejó la servilleta a un lado – ¿acaso quieres que tu querida Elsa piense que necesitas babero?

_ ¿Uh? – Hipo se olvidó del reclamo que iba a hacer cuando escuchó eso último. ¿Querida Elsa?

_ Aquí tiene – el vendedor volvió y dejó el helado de limón en la mesa.

_ Gracias – agradeció Jack y luego le ofreció una cuchara a Hipo – Toma, te invito.

_ Oh, muchas gracias por invitarme algo que yo estoy pagando – dijo el vikingo con sarcasmo – eres muy generoso.

_ Si no quieres, más para mí – Jack se encogió de hombros y empezó a comer.

_ ¡Dame eso!

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

_ Ayer no lo pudieron conocer porque estaba muy ocupado – comentó Anna, hablando de su novio, mientras caminaba al lado de Mérida y Rapunzel por los jardines del palacio – pero hoy vendrá. Les agradará mucho.

_ ¿Cómo es él? – preguntó Rapunzel con curiosidad.

_ Es algo tímido y un poco torpe, pero es una gran persona y muy tierno – lo describió riendo un poco. Se notaba en sus ojos que lo quería mucho – Es nuestro maestro proveedor de hielo real de Arendelle – dijo con orgullo.

_ ¿Eso es un título? – preguntó Mérida levantando una ceja, sonriendo burlona.

_ ¡Claro que sí! – aseguró la pelinaranja – ¿Y qué hay de ustedes, chicas? ¿Ya conocieron a alguien especial? ¿Tienen novio?

_ Oh, bueno – comenzó a hablar Rapunzel sonriendo con algo de nerviosismo mientras miraba a un lado – yo conocí a alguien que… uhm… – de repente el rostro de Rapunzel se ensombreció al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo – nosotros no tenemos permitido tener una relación amorosa, porque además de tener muchas responsabilidades, somos inmortales, lo que significa que no podemos crecer – explicó con pesadumbre.

_ Wow, eso es horrible – dijo Anna sorprendida y con pena – Entonces… ¿con el único con el que podrías tener una relación es con Jack?

_ Sí, pero… yo lo veo como un hermano – afirmó la rubia con una sonrisa.

_ Además, Jack ya tiene los ojos puestos en alguien más – dijo la pelirroja con seguridad.

_ ¿En ti? – le preguntó Anna.

_ ¡Ew, no! – Mérida hizo una mueca ante la simple idea – Yo también lo quiero como a un hermano solamente.

_ ¿Eso quiere decir que nunca se casarán?

_ Yo no tengo prisa en casarme – dijo Mérida encogiéndose de hombros – me gusta mi libertad.

_ A mí sí me gustaría casarme, digo, en el futuro – dijo Rapunzel con una pequeña sonrisa mientras ponía su cabello detrás de la oreja – pero no es posible – concluyó con tristeza.

_ Un momento, si ustedes tres son como hermanos… – Anna se puso pensativa mientras miraba hacia la nada – ¿entonces de quién está enamorado Jack?

_... – Mérida y Rapunzel se miraron de reojo – bueno, él no nos lo dijo pero nosotras no estamos ciegas como para no notarlo – dijo la pelirroja jugando con un mechón de su cabello crispado.

_ Lastimosamente uno no puede decidir a quién amar – secundó Rapunzel.

Anna soltó un jadeo de sorpresa al sacar una conclusión de lo que acababa de escuchar.

_ ¿Es un amor prohibido? – sonrió como si le emocionara la idea porque… ¡Era emocionante! Un amor prohibido y dramático era simplemente romántico e inspirador.

_ Algo así…

_ ¡Hola! – una alegre voz interrumpió la conversación – ¡No sabía que teníamos visitantes! – las tres chicas se giraron y se encontraron con…

_ ¡AAAAAAAHH! – gritaron Mérida y Rapunzel. La pelirroja no dudó ni un segundo en desempuñar su espada y clavarla en el pecho del muñeco de nieve viviente.

_ ¡Ah! – gritó el muñeco cuando la espada se insertó en su cuerpo – ¡Fui atravesado!... otra vez – dijo sonriendo.

_ ¡¿Qué es eso?! – preguntó Rapunzel apuntando al muñeco de nieve.

_ Tranquilas, es un amigo – afirmó Anna. Se le había olvidado comentarles sobre su pequeño e inusual amiguito, quien hace dos días había dicho que recorrería todo Arendelle para hacer nuevos amigos… al parecer ya había vuelto.

_ ¡Hola, soy Olaf y me gustan los abrazos! – saludó Olaf abriendo sus brazos de rama.

_ Oh – Mérida se tranquilizó al instante y le devolvió la sonrisa – Lo siento por atravesarte, Olaf – se disculpó sacando su espada del pecho del muñeco – fue un reflejo defensivo.

_ ¿Cómo es posible que un muñeco de nieve esté vivo? – preguntó Rapunzel perpleja.

_ Y que tenga su nevada personal – enfatizó Mérida viendo la pequeña nube sobre la cabeza del muñeco.

_ Ah, Elsa lo hizo con sus poderes – dijo Anna sonriendo como si nada.

Las chicas la miraron sorprendidas.

_ ¿La reina tiene poderes de hielo?

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Después de comer el helado, Hipo y Jack _finalmente_ salieron de la heladería. El peliblanco le estaba contando sobre la vez que Mérida trató de competir contra él en comer helado y cómo de la chica estuvo casi todo el día con jaqueca, cuando de repente vieron a un dragón negro corriendo en dirección a ellos.

Al ver que Chimuelo no tenía una cara muy alegre, Hipo se puso enfrente de Jack instintivamente.

_ Oh oh, creo que viene por la venganza – Jack sonrió despreocupado, como si el dragón no estuviese corriendo en su dirección con cara de querer arrancarle un brazo.

_ ¡Chimuelo, cálmate! – cuando Chimuelo llegó hasta ellos, Hipo lo detuvo abriendo los brazos, mientras que el dragón no dejaba de gruñir y tratar de esquivar al vikingo para llegar hasta Jack.

En respuesta, Jack le sacó la lengua.

Hipo se volteó a mirarlo y vio los gestos que Jack hacía.

_ ¿Podrías dejar de irritarlo?

_ No – respondió el guardián sonriendo de lado.

_ Chimuelo, no le hagas caso – le pidió el castaño a su dragón, pero éste no dejaba de observar a Jack con enojo – No sé qué le pasa, es la primera vez que se pone así con alguien por más de diez minutos.

_ ¿En serio no sabes por qué está así? – preguntó el peliblanco levantando una ceja con incredulidad – Es obvio que está celoso. Al parecer tienes una novia dragón, Hipo – rió burlón.

_ ¿Qué? – Hipo lo miró extrañado, como si no le convenciera la idea. Podía imaginarse a Chimuelo celoso de otro dragón, pero no de otra persona – Él no está celoso. Muchas personas se han acercado a mí antes y a él no le importó.

_ Te digo que está celoso – repitió Jack con seguridad.

_ Te recuerdo que el experto en dragones soy yo – aseguró el vikingo con algo de sorna, logrando que Jack revire los ojos. Hipo podía ser muy inteligente, pero para algunas cosas era algo despistado – yo creo que se pone así porque eres irritante.

Jack sonrió de lado cuando una idea surcó su mente.

_ ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

Hipo se volteó hacia Jack, mostrando interés y curiosidad.

_ ¿Cómo?

Jack se acercó caminando hasta quedar parado en frente suyo. Hipo lo miró a los ojos sin saber qué iba a hacer el peliblanco, hasta que éste puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y apegó su cuerpo al suyo, y luego, manteniendo una sonrisa pícara en los labios, comenzó a acercar más y más su rostro como si fuera a…

_ ¿Lo ves? Te lo dije – dijo Jack victorioso, viendo como Chimuelo comenzaba a gruñir con más ímpetu, y se movía como si contuviera las ganas de saltarle encima – Mira cómo se pone sólo porque… – dejó de hablar cuando volvió su mirada hacia Hipo, quien mantenía sus ojos bien abiertos fijos en él y tenía la cara algo ruborizada.

_ …

_ …

_ Te estoy diciendo que lo mires.

_ ¿Q… qué? – musitó el vikingo y pestañeó rápido como si recién estuviera volviendo del mundo de lalalá.

_ ¡A tu dragón!

_ Ah… – Hipo se volteó a mirar a Chimuelo. Tardó un poco en recordar de qué iba la demostración, ¿qué era lo que tenía que ver?

_ ¿Lo ves? – volvió a decir Jack apuntando a Chimuelo y separándose del vikingo – tu dragón novia está celoso.

_ Y… – frunció el ceño con algo de confusión, todavía sintiéndose extraño después de lo que hizo Jack, ¿qué era esa sensación? No le dio mucho tiempo de pensar en eso porque había terminado tan rápido como había empezado – ¿por qué tendría que estar celoso de ti en especial?

_ No lo sé, tú dímelo – Jack se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar alejándose, como si no le interesara el asunto.

_ … – Hipo se quedó pensativo mientras observaba a Chimuelo. Conociendo como conocía a su dragón, Chimuelo solía tener un sexto sentido para percibir las cosas… ¿podría ser que desconfiaba de Jack por alguna razón en particular de la que él no era consciente?

_ Será mejor que vayamos al castillo – le dijo el peliblanco sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

_ Sí.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

_ ¿Dormiste bien, Jack?

Jack torció el gesto al ver la sonrisa ladina y la mirada sugestiva de su compañera pelirroja. Él no tenía que ser adivino para darse cuenta de lo que le estaba preguntando en realidad, pero eran muy pocas las veces en que se dejaba amedrentar con ese tipo de insinuaciones, así que lo que hizo fue reír un poco antes de responder.

_ Sí, dormí bien, gracias por preguntar – contestó el peliblanco sonriendo de lado y levantando un poco el mentón, poniendo una de sus manos en su bolsillo mientras mantenía una expresión tranquila.

_ ¿Aprovechaste la oportunidad para acurrucarte? – Mérida era una chica muy insistente, no iba a rendirse hasta verlo fastidiado. Pero Jack sabía que lo mejor era seguirle la corriente.

_ Sí, lo hice. Él me abrazó tooooda la noche – mantuvo su sonrisa y levantó las cejas de forma sugestiva.

Mérida soltó una carcajada ante eso. Lo que había dicho era verdad, pero Jack sabía que ella creía que estaba bromeando.

Ese tipo de cosas (el que alguien se le acurruque durmiendo) eran algo que Jack normalmente utilizaría para molestar a alguien, como por ejemplo, el fastidiar a Conejo diciéndole "Oh, te importo" sólo porque éste asomó su cabeza para ver si no se había hecho picadillo al caerse del trineo en marcha. Era normal que Jack haga cosas así, por eso, sería propio de él el ponerse a fastidiar a Hipo con el hecho de que lo haya abrazado mientras dormía… pero no era una situación normal, porque se trataba de Hipo y bromear de esa manera con él sería jugar con sus propios sentimientos, ¡e incluso correría el riesgo de ponerse en evidencia!

_ Esto es todo lo que necesitaré – escucharon la voz de Hipo, quien volvía cargando una caja de madera, donde se suponía que tenía algunos materiales para hacer experimentos. Con él venían Rapunzel, Anna y Elsa.

_ Oye, Hipo – Mérida se acercó a él sonriendo maliciosamente y puso una mano en su hombro. Jack se quedó tieso… ¿no iba a hacer lo que pensaba que iba a hacer, o sí? – ¿es cierto que ustedes dos se acurrucaron toda la noche? – le susurró cerca del oído.

Demonios.

_ ¿Uh? – por inercia, Hipo llevó sus confundidos ojos hacia Jack. El peliblanco se movió rápido.

_ ¡Ahahahah! ¡Sí que eres graciosa, Mérida! – le dio una palmada fuerte en la espalda haciendo que ella se voltee para mandarle una mirada asesina – Tu imaginación no tiene límites, ¡hahahahah! – fingió su mejor risa.

_ ¿Qué es lo gracioso? – preguntó Anna con curiosidad al ver a Jack reír, acercándose a ellos junto con Rapunzel.

_ Hipo – Elsa llamó la atención del vikingo, quien rápidamente se acercó hasta donde ella estaba.

_ Vamos, dígannos qué fue lo gracioso – insistió Anna, mientras que Mérida le decía "nada, nada" con una nerviosa sonrisa. Jack desvió su atención hacia Hipo.

_ ¿No necesitas nada más? – le preguntó Elsa al vikingo, quien le mostró una amable sonrisa.

_ No, esto es suficiente por ahora – aseguró Hipo mirando hacia la caja que tenía en brazos.

_ ¿Seguro que no necesitas ayuda?

_ Si necesito ayuda, te lo haré saber – afirmó – y no te preocupes, haré todo lo posible por encontrar la forma de restaurar el bosque.

Elsa esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

_ Sé que lo lograrás.

_ ¡Claro que lo logrará! – Hipo se sobresaltó un poco cuando le dieron una fuerte palmada en la espalda. Al voltearse, se encontró con Jack a su lado, mostrando una ladeada sonrisa – su cabezota no está ahí por nada – dijo el peliblanco dando una par de golpes en la cabeza de Hipo, como si se tratase de una puerta, e Hipo ni siquiera podía defenderse debido a que tenía los brazos ocupados.

_ Gracias por tu peculiar apoyo, Jack – dijo el vikingo con sarcasmo mientras fruncía el ceño – es hora de irnos – anunció dirigiéndose hacia la salida. Jack, Merida y Rapunzel lo siguieron.

Jack soltó un bufido con algo de frustración anticipada. Se estaban dirigiendo a los distintos puntos del bosque erosionado otra vez para hacer vigilancia y buscar más indicios que puedan ayudar a encontrar respuestas para contrarrestar la destrucción. Hipo iría a otro punto del bosque a obtener muestras y experimentar algunas de sus ideas para ver si lograba obtener alguna reacción positiva para eliminar la erosión.

Hacer vigilancia siempre era aburrido, no pasaba nada interesante. ¿Por qué tenían que hacer vigilancia? La reina ya tenía soldados centinelas vigilando alrededor del bosque, y ellos tenían una trompeta para anunciar si algo ocurría. En serio, no le veía caso.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

_ Bien – Hipo y Chimuelo se detuvieron en el límite del lugar erosionado, y dejando la caja en el suelo, comenzó a sacar sus cosas – primero probaré con la tierra que Conejo me dio – sacó un frasco de madera y sacó la tapa para verter un poco de tierra sobre el suelo erosionado. Luego esperó un poco para ver los resultados – Bueno… eso no funcionó – concluyó decepcionado.

Se había puesto a investigar mucho sobre la erosión y las antiguas batallas que Mandrake había llevado a cabo en el Reino de la Tierra. Hace muchos años, la reina del Reino de la Tierra era escogida por el Hombre de la Luna y éste le otorgaba poderes especiales; pero un gran poder significaba una gran responsabilidad, por eso, el Hombre de la Luna decidió que dejar toda esa carga a una sola persona no era lo mejor y dispersó los poderes. Por eso, actualmente muchos habitantes del Reino de la Tierra poseían algún tipo de poder mágico, como Conejo (manejo de la tierra), Sandman (arena dorada), Pitch (arena negra) y Rapunzel (poderes curativos de una flor medicinal). Pero esos eran poderes derivados del original, no eran la solución que buscaba.

_ ¿Qué dices, amigo? – le dijo a Chimuelo, como siempre pidiéndole su opinión – ¿te gustaría vivir en este bosque de putrefacción?

Chimuelo gruñó como respuesta sacudiendo su cabeza.

_ Sí, a mí tampoco me gustaría – concordó el vikingo, y luego volvió su mirada al suelo contaminado – esto es hecho con magia, por eso hay que contrarrestarlo con magia también… ¿pero qué tipo de magia exactamente?

**/*/ Dos frustrantes horas después…/*/**

_ ¡Esto es tan frustrante! – se quejó el vikingo poniendo una mano a su cabeza – Nada de esto funciona, debe haber algo que estoy omitiendo – sin nada más qué hacer, recogió las cosas que había traído para irse – vamos, amigo. Necesito revisar esos libros de nuevo – se subió a Chimuelo – Jack y las chicas ya deben estar en el castillo – Chimuelo dejó salir un gruñido al escuchar el nombre – oye, ¿por qué te desagrada tanto Jack? – Hipo inclinó su cabeza para mirar a Chimuelo, ganándose otro gruñido como respuesta.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Rapunzel miraba a su alrededor con una sonrisa muy grande en su rostro. Desde el balcón donde estaba, podía ver a todas las personas disfrutar, jugar en la nieve y patinar en el hielo. Era maravilloso.

_ Hola, ¿qué haces aquí? – Hipo entró al balcón y se paró al lado de la rubia – Me sorprende que no estés allá divirtiéndote.

_ Pronto iré – afirmó Rapunzel sonriendo – Anna ha ido a traer un par de zapatos para prestarme, no podría andar ni patinar descalzo en el hielo, ¿o sí?

Hipo rió por lo bajo. Era extraño pero Rapunzel estaba acostumbrada a no usar zapatos, al igual que Jack, pero a diferencia de él, ella no era tolerante al frío.

_ Sí, tienes razón – concordó el vikingo apoyándose en la baranda del balcón.

_ ¿Y tú? – preguntó Rapunzel mirándolo fijamente– ¿Por qué no estás allá?

_ Me gusta mirar – dijo Hipo poniendo sus ojos en el panorama.

_ … – Rapunzel lo miró en silencio y luego dirigió sus ojos hacia las personas también.

Desde allí podía divisar a Elsa haciendo cosas hermosas con la nieve y manteniendo la atención de varios niños que la miraban maravillados. Por otro lado, Jack estaba allí jugando con muchos niños en la nieve.

Hipo rió por lo bajo captando la atención de Rapunzel, y ella vio que él aún estaba con los ojos en la gente, manteniendo una sonrisa bobalicona.

La rubia no pudo evitar preguntarse a quién estaba mirando exactamente.

¿A algo en especial?

¿A _alguien_ en especial?

Ella conocía perfectamente lo que Jack sentía por Hipo, y sabía que esos sentimientos no se habían desvanecido con el tiempo. Pero no estaba segura con respecto a Hipo…

Siempre notó el especial interés que Hipo tenía con respecto a Jack, pero eso no significaba necesariamente que Hipo lo vea de forma romántica. Ella tenía dudas, especialmente porque Hipo siempre mostró abiertamente su interés por las chicas; cuando aún era guardián solía hablar de cómo sería si tuviera una novia y cosas así, en cambio a Jack, a pesar de ser encantador y un imán para las chicas, nunca le interesaron esas cosas realmente.

Rapunzel sabía que si Hipo hubiese tenido algún interés romántico en Jack, se lo habría dicho. Hipo era una persona algo impulsiva y muy perseverante cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza y las limitaciones que pueda encontrar en el camino no le eran un problema, así que si Hipo hubiese concluido que estaba enamorado de Jack, él habría hecho algo al respecto.

Entonces… ¿eso significaba que no sentía nada por Jack? ¿O significaba que no se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía?

Hace cinco años, ella había imaginado la segunda opción, y en aquel tiempo ella quería hablar con él al respecto, pero Mérida le dijo que a Hipo aún le faltaba madurar y que lo mejor era no meterse en medio. Rapunzel comprendía su punto cada vez que escuchaba a Hipo hablar de "novia" y "status" tan a la ligera, lo cual era normal, Hipo sólo tenía 15 años en ese entonces, era muy joven como para tomarse en serio ese tipo de cosas.

Pero ahora que era mayor y más maduro, Rapunzel se preguntaba si había en su corazón algo especial por Jack… o si al contrario gustaba de alguien más…

Le hubiera gustado mucho verlos juntos, pero…

Tal vez… tal vez lo mejor era que Hipo no sienta nada por Jack, ya que los separaba el abismo de la inmortalidad.

La mirada de Rapunzel se entristeció al pensar en ello.

_ ¿Sabes, Hipo? – dijo ella de repente – Creo que eres afortunado.

_ ¿Uhm? ¿Por qué? – Hipo la miró algo desconcertado por la repentina afirmación.

_ Bueno, ¿recuerdas cuando nos seleccionaron para ser guardianes? Yo acepté sin pensarlo dos veces porque sería mi boleto para salir de esa torre en la que estaba encerrada, no pensé en lo que podría pasar en el futuro – dijo la rubia con algo de amargura mientras miraba hacia la nada – tú eres mortal ahora, y puedes vivir una vida normal. Puedes casarte y tener una familia.

Rapunzel llevó sus ojos hacia el vikingo, y vio que éste no parecía muy feliz ante lo que acababa de decir, lo cual la sorprendió un poco.

Hipo desvió la mirada hacia la gente.

_ Sí, soy un mortal… y cuando todo esto acabe – inconscientemente, sus ojos se posaron en Jack – nuevamente no me será permitido volver a ver al equipo.

Rapunzel lo miró muy sorprendida.

¿Hipo se arrepentía de volverse mortal?

_ Hipo…

_ ¡Aquí están los zapatos! – gritó Anna entrando al balcón con un par de zapatos en las manos. Se veía agitada, como si hubiese hecho mucho trabajo buscando los zapatos. Hipo rió por lo bajo, conociéndola como la conocía de seguro se tardó mucho en escoger "el color apropiado" de zapatos entre todo el montón que tenía – Espero que te queden.

Rapunzel tomó los zapatos y se los puso.

_ ¡Me quedan muy bien! ¡Gracias!

_ De nada – Anna le sonrió de vuelta, luego miró hacia Hipo – ¿y usted? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí, _señor_?

_ Uhm… – el pestañeó un poco confundido – ¿… mirando?

_ ¡Mirar es aburrido! – exclamó ella – Tienes que… ¡OH! – ella miró hacia donde estaban sus súbditos – ¿Elsa y Jack interactuaron? - preguntó la princesa con curiosidad.

_ ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – inquirió Hipo levantando una ceja.

_ Bueno, tú sabes, noté cierta… _tensión_ entre ellos – dijo Anna haciendo una mueca preocupada por el asunto.

_ ¿Tensión? – Hipo frunció el ceño.

_ Sí… digo, yo pensé que se iban a llevar bien porque ambos tienen poderes de hielo, pero no, cuando ellos hablaron a solas lo hicieron de un modo muy formal y _frío_… como si estuvieran rivalizando por algo.

Rapunzel estaba muy confundida mientras escuchaba lo que decía Anna. Jack era una persona sonriente y amistosa… a menos que haya algo que no le agrade, y ella no podía pensar qué podría tener contra la reina para…

Un momento.

¿Podría ser…?

¿Podría ser que Jack estaba celoso?

Ella sabía que Jack era una persona muy posesiva, pero entonces, si Jack estaba celoso debió ser por alguna razón. Tal vez él vio algo entre Hipo y Elsa que no le gustó…

Rapunzel miró hacia Hipo, quien continuaba hablando con Anna.

¿Podría ser que Hipo gustaba de Elsa y que por eso Jack no podía llevarse bien con ella?

Si a Hipo le gustaba Elsa entonces sería muy irónico porque, bueno, ella tenía poderes de nieve como Jack, era algo rebelde, le gustaba jugar con nieve, y solía esbozar una superior sonrisa ladina y…

De repente el cerebro de Rapunzel hizo un click.

Elsa

Jack

Elsa

Jack

¡CLARO!

¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? Había tantas similitudes entre ellos, que era casi ridículo.

¿Podría ser que…?

¿Podría ser que a Hipo le gustaba Elsa porque le recordaba a Jack?

¿O podría ser que ella sólo estaba pensando cosas raras que no tenían sentido?

Rapunzel llevó sus ojos hacia Hipo de nuevo.

Hipo era una persona muy inteligente, pero, como siempre decía Mérida, los hombres tienen algo de idiota sin excepción.

_ Pensé que sería como tener un nuevo hermano, ya sabes, por lo de los poderes y esas cosas – dijo Anna continuando la conversación – pero no.

_ Sí, tienen muchas similitudes y tal vez sea precisamente por eso que sienten algo de tensión – dijo Hipo sonriendo relajadamente – pero para mí, ellos son completamente diferentes.

Rapunzel lo miró perpleja.

¿Aunque tengan muchas similitudes, para él eran completamente diferentes? ¿Qué significaba?

_ Bien, ¡dejemos el tema de lado y vamos a jugar! – vociferó la pelinaranja corriendo hacia la puerta.

_ Vamos, Hipo – le dijo Rapunzel al vikingo, para que se una a la diversión.

_ No, está bien, yo me quedaré aquí – dijo Hipo.

_ Vamos, no seas aguafiestas – se quejó Anna.

_ Sí, mira – Rapunzel apuntó hacia la gente – incluso Sven, Chimuelo y Maximus están jugando en la nieve… ¡¿MAXIMUS?! – gritó perpleja al darse cuenta de que había un caballo blanco allí. ¿Ese era Maximus?

Sin dudarlo dos veces, Rapunzel se colgó de su cabello y saltó del balcón llegando a la planta baja.

_ Wow – dijo Anna con impresión – yo quisiera hacer eso con mi cabello, ¡hahah!

Rapunzel corrió y llegó hasta donde estaba el caballo.

_ ¡Maximus! – lo llamó, el caballo se volteó cuando escuchó su nombre y corrió hacia ella contento – ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó acariciándolo.

_ Hola, Rapunzel – Rapunzel se giró hacia la seductora voz y vio a un chico castaño allí, el cual con aires de galán se apoyó en una cerca haciendo una pose cool que se deshizo por completo cuando el peso de su cuerpo movió la cerca y se cayó... pero ese mismo segundo se puso de pie, se sacudió y cruzó los brazos tratando de parecer cool de nuevo – ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó sonriendo galantemente.

_ ¡Eugene! – dijo Rapunzel con una sonrisa.

_ Sólo pasaba por aquí y de repente vi una inusual fiesta de nieve – explicó su presencia en el lugar – no es que te esté siguiendo ni nada por el estilo.

Rapunzel sonrió y levantó una ceja ante su obvia mentira, y luego rió decidiendo que iba a seguirle la corriente.

_ Bueno, si estás de paso entonces ¡vamos a jugar!

_ ¿Jugar? Ehm… no, ve tú, yo estoy bien aquí – dijo Eugene justo antes de ser arrastrado del brazo por la rubia.

_ ¡Vamos, Hipo! – insistió Anna, la cual seguía en el balcón tratando de convencer a Hipo de bajar con ella – ¡Ve a mostrarles que eres un experto esquiando en tabla!

_ No están esquiando, están patinando – corrigió el vikingo – y eso no se me da muy bien.

_ ¡No importa! – la pelinaranja lo agarró de la muñeca y lo arrastró consigo – ¡Vamos!

Bien, ni modo. Era difícil decirle que no.

Bajaron las escaleras corriendo (Hipo casi se cae) y salieron del palacio, llegando donde estaban los demás.

_ Anna – Kristoff se acercó con una sonrisa el ver a su novia – ¿dónde estabas?

_ Es que estaba buscando zapatos para Rapunzel y luego estaba tratando de convencer a este caballero de venir – explicó Anna apuntando a Hipo acusadoramente – no es aceptable que-¡AAHH! – Anna soltó un repentino grito haciendo que Hipo y Kristoff se sobresalten del susto.

_ ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el rubio preocupado.

_ ¿Viste lo que Jack acaba de hacer? ¡¿Viste lo que acaba de hacer?! – dijo la pelinaranja con pánico.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Qué hizo? – preguntó le vikingo mirando a su alrededor, buscando a Jack.

_ ¡Le tiró una bola de nieve a Elsa! – respondió Anna.

_ ¿Y eso qué? Sólo están jugando – trató de calmarla Kristoff, pero luego vieron cómo Elsa comenzaba a formar una gigantesca bola de nieve y miraba hacia Jack.

_ Oh… – dijo Jack impresionado al ver la enorme bola de nieve – eso no está bien.

Jack comenzó a volar escapando de Elsa, quien corrió tras él con la bola de nieve que hacía flotar con sus poderes.

_ Me sorprende cómo Elsa puede correr con esos tacos – comentó Mérida, como si lo demás no la impresionara.

Lastimosamente para Hipo, Jack lo divisó, entonces voló hacia él y se colocó detrás usándolo de escudo, mientras que Anna y Kristoff, que estaban parados al lado del vikingo, decidieron salir corriendo de allí.

Elsa se detuvo en frente de Hipo a varios metros, frunciendo el ceño al ver a Jack detrás de él.

_ ¿Qué estás haciendo? – le susurró Hipo a Jack, quien miraba a Elsa con una sonrisa victoriosa.

_ No te preocupes, no lo hará – aseguró el peliblanco.

Elsa estrechó los ojos y sonrió con malicia.

_ No la conoces – murmuró el vikingo asustado.

_ Como si fuera a atreverse a golpear a su querido, inocente y amable guardián person-

La enorme bola de nieve cayó encima de ellos.

Elsa se acercó riendo al ver a Hipo saliendo dificultosamente de la nieve junto con Jack.

_ ¡Hahahaha!Lo siento, Hipo – se disculpó la reina, aun riendo, agarrando a Hipo de las muñecas para ayudarle a ponerse de pie – es que tú no te moviste de en medio.

Hipo le devolvió la sonrisa.

_ Te pusiste competitiva, ¿eh?

Jack, quien seguía sentado en la nieve, bufó molesto.

_ ¡Hahahah! – rió Anna apuntando a Hipo – ¡Tu cabello se ve tan chistoso!

El vikingo se sacudió la nieve del cabello y de la ropa.

_ Ya estoy bie-OW! – una bola de nieve (pequeña esta vez) golpeó la nuca de Hipo.

Fue Jack, quien estaba mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

_ Eso fue por no ser buen escudo – dijo Jack.

Mérida rió por lo bajo. Jack era taaaaaan tierno cuando quería la atención de Hipo.

_ ¡Guerra de nieve! – gritó Anna entusiasmada y tomó una bola de nieve en manos.

Y todos comenzaron a jugar.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Soltó un suspiro al aire mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo lejos de donde estaban los demás... en especial lejos de donde estaba él… con ella.

Elsa era taaaaan dulce, agarrando las manos de Hipo para ayudarlo a patinar. Sí, ella tan encantadora e Hipo mirándola como bobo, mientras que él se iba y el vikingo ni siquiera lo notó….

Bien, ya era suficiente, tenía que aceptar la realidad y resignarse de una vez por todas. Primero, él era inmortal e Hipo no lo era. Segundo, Hipo no sentía lo mismo por él. Y tercero, era obvio que a Hipo le gustaba Elsa.

Sí, tal vez hace años Hipo haya gustado de otras chicas de forma efímera, pero ahora Hipo era más maduro, y si gustaba de alguien debía ser en forma seria, ¿verdad?

Además, él no tenía ni la más mínima oportunidad, ni siquiera si Hipo correspondía sus sentimientos. Simplemente no era posible y punto final.

Pensándolo bien, eso era lo que Hipo debería hacer: tener una esposa, formar una familia y vivir una vida normal y feliz... y en lo que se refería a él… pues… él simplemente no estaba dentro de ese futuro…

_ ¿Por qué esa cara tan larga, Jack?

_ ¡…! – Jack se volteó poniéndose en posición defensiva al escuchar esa voz. Como imaginó, Pitch estaba parado frente a él – ¿qué haces aquí? – espetó frunciendo el entrecejo.

_ Prepárate… – dijo Pitch mientras la arena negra ondeaba a su alrededor de forma amenazadora – porque vine por la… ¡VENGANZA! – gritó haciendo que Jack se prepare para disparar hielo, pero de repente la arena negra desapareció y Pitch lo miró con una tranquila sonrisa – es broma, no te creas tan especial.

_ ¿Qué? – Jack estrechó los ojos confundido.

_ Vine aquí para otros asuntos – aclaró Pitch manteniendo su característica serenidad mientras ponía sus brazos atrás de su espalda.

_ Tú eres quien está detrás de lo que pasa aquí, ¿no es cierto? – fue la rápida conclusión que sacó Jack.

_ No sé de qué hablas – dijo el pelinegro encogiendo los hombros – estoy aquí buscando a un amigo.

_ Cómo si tuvieras algún amigo – bufó Jack con desprecio.

_ Pitch.

La tercera voz hizo que Jack se voltee, encontrándose con Hipo.

_ Hola, Hipo – saludó Pitch.

_ No estás molestando a Jack, ¿o sí? – dijo el vikingo mandándole una mirada severa mientras se acercaba hasta quedar en medio de ellos.

Jack lo miró confundido y perplejo, ¿qué era lo que estaba sucediendo?

_ No no, tranquilo, sólo estábamos conversando, ¿verdad, Jack? – le preguntó con falsa amabilidad, ganándose una mirada asesina del mencionado – Aunque las ganas de torturarlo psicológicamente no me faltan – le devolvió el gesto – ¿y cómo estás, Hipo?

_ ¿Por qué estás aquí?

_ Vine a traerte algo de información.

_ ¿Por qué estás _aquí_?

Pitch estaba a punto de contestar de nuevo, pero luego comprendió la pregunta que le hacía. Miró hacia Jack y luego volvió a mirar a Hipo.

_ Ya te dije que no le estaba haciendo nada, te prometí que no lo haría, ¿recuerdas? – dijo el pelinegro con impaciencia – no quise ir donde estabas porque no me gustan los lugares llenos de gente donde todos ríen, se divierten y eso – reviró los ojos como si el sólo mencionarlo lo hastiara – vi que te pusiste a buscar algo de repente y que luego comenzaste a caminar en dirección hacia donde estaba Jack, por eso decidí esperarte aquí.

_ … – Hipo levantó una ceja y lo miró algo desconfiado.

_ ¿Quieres la información, o no? – Pitch comenzó a impacientarse, así que Hipo decidió proseguir.

_ Te escucho.

_ ¡Espera un momento! – antes de que Pitch pudiera hablar, Jack los interrumpió acercándose a Hipo con una mirada afilada – ¿me puedes explicar qué está sucediendo aquí, traidor?

_ ¿Qué? – Hipo pareció no comprender.

_ ¿Por qué hablas con este tipo con tanta familiaridad? – le preguntó Jack sin quitar sus acusadores ojos de él.

_ Oye, "este tipo" tiene nombre – aclaró Pitch ofendido.

_ ¡Tú cállate! – le ordenó Jack, no era de él de quien esperaba respuestas.

_ Si tanto lo quieres saber, Hipo y yo somos amigos – dijo el pelinegro dando un paso más cerca del vikingo – ¿verdad, Hipo?

_ Sí – respondió el castaño.

_ ¿Qué? – Jack lo miró con incredulidad – ¡Él trató de destruirnos! ¡Y destruyó a Sandman!

_ Pero volvió, así que no cuenta – contrarrestó Pitch.

_ ¡Te dije que te callaras!

_ Fui yo quien sacó a Pitch de su encierro, Jack – confesó el vikingo.

_ ¿Qué?

_ ¿Recuerdas cuando las pesadillas me llevaron y me quedé encerrado? – preguntó Pitch comenzando con la explicación – Pues, Hipo fue hasta allí para matarme.

_ Destruirte – corrigió Hipo.

_ Lo que sea. Fue para destruirme por haber tratado de destruirlos a todos ustedes y…

_**/*/ Flash Back/*/**_

_Dentro de su guarida, sentado y encogido en una esquina de ese oscuro lugar, rodeado y atormentado por las pesadillas que él mismo había creado, escuchó un ruido... como si alguien estuviese acercándose. _

__ ¿Quién está ahí? _

_La persona se acercó caminando lentamente, con un dragón negro a su lado que fácilmente se perdía en la oscuridad._

__ ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Pitch al ver al chico. _

__ No necesitas saberlo – dijo el castaño desempuñando una extraña espada. _

__ Espera, eres… ¿el guardián desaparecido? – preguntó el pelinegro al distinguir mejor a la persona – Hipo, ¿no? vaya, has crecido – observó, y luego miró a sus pesadillas, las cuales no parecían molestar al vikingo – veo que no sientes miedo – bufó mirándolo con desprecio – ¿a qué viniste?_

__ Vine a acabar contigo._

__ … – Pitch hizo una mueca. No era una respuesta diferente a la que esperaba – Vas a vengar a tus amigos, ¿eh? Adelante, hazlo, no me importa, a nadie le importa – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, sin moverse de donde estaba – Después de todo, no tengo un propósito en este mundo. Ese es mi castigo por ser diferente._

_Hipo frunció el ceño._

__ Todos tenemos un propósito, el rendirte es tu decisión._

__ Mi único propósito es el miedo, y ya lo he intentado todo, hasta mejoré mis poderes para crear las pesadillas, pero no sirvió de nada – se quejó el pelinegro con decepción – Estoy solo y lo único que obtengo de los demás es indiferencia. Lo único que logré fue acabar aquí encerrado sintiendo… miedo – murmuró entre dientes. _

__ … – Hipo se le quedó mirando en silencio por un momento – qué patético._

__ ¿Qué?_

__ Patético._

__ ¡No me llames así, niñato! – gritó Pitch ofendido – ¡Tú no sabes por lo que he pasado!_

__ Claro que lo sé, por eso te llamo patético – aseguró el vikingo con seriedad._

__ … – Pitch se quedó callado, sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar. Se quedó más sorprendido aun cuando vio que Hipo guardaba su espada – ¿por qué guardas tu espada? ¿No ibas a matarme?_

__ Destruirte – corrigió Hipo._

__ ¡Lo que sea!_

__ No, yo no hago las cosas de esa manera._

_Pitch lo miró confundido._

__ Pero traté de destruir a tus amigos – le recordó._

__ Te daré otra oportunidad._

__ ¿Para destruirlos? _

__ No – gruñó Hipo revirando los ojos – para hacer las cosas bien._

_Pitch hizo una mueca._

__ Ya te dije que mi único propósito es causar miedo. No hago cosas buenas._

__ Puedes hacer cosas buenas causando miedo._

_El pelinegro lo miró sorprendido._

__ … ¿En serio?_

_Hipo le ofreció su mano. _

__ Lo diferente muchas veces es visto como malo, pero no tiene que serlo. A veces lo único que se necesita para vencer todo el daño que causa la soledad es una mano – dijo el vikingo. _

__ … – Pitch miró la mano del chico con algo de duda… ¿no sería una trampa?_

__ Si aceptas esta oportunidad, no te destruiré._

__ ¿Cómo sabes que en el futuro no te traicionaré? – preguntó el pelinegro, ¿era en serio? ¿ese chico estaba depositando confianza en él?_

__ No lo harás – aseguró Hipo._

__ Eres muy raro – Pitch sonrió – me agrada eso._

_**/*/ Fin del Flash Back/*/**_

_ Y le di la mano y ahora somos amigos – finalizó Pitch con una sonrisa tranquila.

Jack puso sus ojos en el vikingo.

_ ¿Y no te importa que haya tratado de destruirnos?

_ El rencor no lleva a nada bueno, Jack – explicó el vikingo – Simplemente se vuelve un círculo de odio. Si es posible convertir lo malo en bueno, se lo hace.

_ ¿Qué puede salir de bueno de los poderes de Pitch? – espetó el peliblanco apuntando al mencionado.

_ Para algunos es más fácil ver la luz cuando hay algo de oscuridad – respondió Hipo.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Hipo propuso que asuste y les dé pesadillas a las personas malas – explicó Pitch – Soy como un castigador para los niños y los adultos que se portan mal. Imagínate, un tipo que se la pasa todo el día trabajando y olvidándose de estar con su familia dejándolos muy tristes, y entonces yo voy y le doy pesadillas sobre su familia muriendo de forma brutal, y ¡TADA! Ese tipo sentirá miedo, pensará las cosas y hará algo al respecto.

_...

_...

¿Qué rayos?

_ ¿Y los niños? – Jack estrechó la mirada furioso.

_ North tiene una "Lista de los malos", ¿recuerdas? – dijo Pitch revirando los ojos – Hay que ser realistas, no todos los niños son unos angelitos.

_ No tienes de qué preocuparte, Jack – dijo el vikingo conciliador – Los consejeros lo saben y lo aprueban.

_ ¿Incluso Sandman? – preguntó desconfiado.

_ Sí, su aprobación era la más importante – aseguró el castaño.

_ El enanín se puso muy gruñón, pero al final aceptó mi disculpa – comentó Pitch sonriendo – aunque sigue siendo gruñón.

_ Yo cargo con toda la responsabilidad, Jack – insistió Hipo al ver que Jack no se veía nada convencido.

_ Además, nadie me odia, incluso hicieron un día en mi honor: ¡Halloween! – exclamó el pelinegro con entusiasmo – entonces, ¿amigos?

_ Nunca – Jack dio un paso atrás – el miedo es mi enemigo.

_ Geez, eres gruñón igual que Sandman. Bueno, no importa – se encogió de hombros y miró hacia el vikingo – volviendo al tema, Hipo, vine a darte información sobre Mandrake.

Hipo soltó un suspiro, no iba a conseguir convencer a Jack así de fácil y menos si Pitch estaba presente.

_ ¿Qué sabes de él? – decidió volver al tema.

_ Una de mis pesadillas encontró su guarida y escuchó parte de su plan – explicó Pitch mientras acariciaba al caballo de arena negra que voló por su lado – atacarán hoy, cuando el sol comience a ocultarse. Yo creo que ese Mandrake es muy estúpido, ¿en serio necesitas la ayuda de los guardianes?

_ No podemos subestimarlo, tiene un poder muy grande y peligroso, además tiene un ejército – dijo Hipo con seriedad.

Pitch asintió.

_ Atacará por la zona norte – informó.

_ ¿Qué nos dice que no nos estás mintiendo? – cuestionó Jack con suspicacia.

_ Te lo dicen los dos años que pasé sin acercarme a ustedes, guardianes. Hipo me dijo que no quería que te moleste – dijo el pelinegro, sorprendiendo a Jack – por cierto, Hipo, ¿por qué lo mencionaste a él en particular? – le preguntó a Hipo, pero el vikingo estaba concentrado pensando la batalla que se avecinaba – ni que fuera especial.

_ ¿Te enteraste de algo sobre sus poderes? – cuestionó Hipo – ¿Algún dato que debamos considerar para enfrentarlos?

_ Nada que no sepas ya – respondió Pitch – Y parece que está muy seguro de que no podrán vencerlo. También escuché que quieren a la reina por su poder.

_ Eso ya lo suponía.

_ Pues si sabes tanto entonces no preguntes – refunfuñó el pelinegro.

_ ¿Dónde es su escondite?

_ Se esconde dentro de una de las montañas áridas, era un lugar muy caliento, y lleno de putrefacción. Te puedo trazar el camino en un mapa, si quieres.

_ ¿Muy caliente?

_ Sí, no les gusta el frío – repitió el pelinegro – Se quejaban a cada rato del frío que tendrían que soportar peleando contra la reina.

_ … – Hipo se quedó meditativo por un momento – no podremos luchar contra ellos si están dentro de esa montaña, es su territorio y no lo conocemos como lo conocen ellos. Debemos hacer que salgan, pero que no se dispersen ni tengan oportunidad de llegar a Arendelle.

_ Por cierto, ¿por qué los pueblerinos están jugando? – preguntó Pitch apuntando hacia el castillo que estaba aún lleno de gente – ¿La reina no debería hacer una evacuación?

_ Lo hará, pero calmadamente. El miedo es su enemigo – dijo Hipo cortante – Elsa no permite que el miedo la consuma y la controle.

_ Parece que todos los manipuladores de hielo y nieve están en contra del miedo – farfulló Pitch mirando de reojo a Jack, quien le devolvió la mirada asesina – vaya sorpresa.

_ Para mantener la calma y controlar sus poderes necesita estar tranquila, lo cual sería muy difícil si viera a todo su pueblo temeroso y agitado – continuó explicando el vikingo – Ella decidió depositar su confianza en nosotros y en sí misma para proteger a las personas, no necesita sucumbir al miedo ni transmitirle miedo a sus súbditos.

_ Si tú lo dices.

_ Vamos, debemos informarle a los demás de esto – Hipo se volteó para volver al castillo – Hay un par de experimentos que quiero hacer.

Sin decir nada, Jack se adelantó volando y dejándolos atrás.

_ Creo que está enojado contigo~ – canturreó Pitch caminando al lado de Hipo, quien le mandó una mirada de advertencia, a lo que el pelinegro sólo sonrió.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Cuando Hipo y Pitch llegaron al castillo, Mérida estuvo a punto de rebanar al pelinegro con su espada y Rapunzel por poco le dio un sartenazo, pero Hipo les explicó la situación. Ellas entendieron, aunque eso no significaba que Pitch haya dejado de desagradarles.

Ahora, Mérida, Rapunzel y Jack se encontraban en la sala principal del palacio. Hipo había ido a preparar algunas cosas para realizar un experimento, y tenían que aguardar sus instrucciones.

_ Chicos – Anna se acercó a los guardianes – Hipo solicita su presencia en la sala de investigación. Vengan, yo los guiaré.

La siguieron subiendo las escaleras mientras Anna les comentaba con respecto al trabajo de Hipo.

_ A mí me sorprende lo mucho que se concentra, cuando él se pone a hacer sus investigaciones es imposible que algo lo distraiga – sonrió con admiración – yo no puedo estar concentrada en algo por más de dos minutos, ¡hahahahah!

LA pelinaranja llegó hasta una habitación y abrió la puerta.

_ Aquí están, Hipo – anunció la princesa.

_ Chicos, quiero que vean esto y me digan su opinión – les pidió el vikingo. Mérida, Rapunzel y Anna se acercaron a ver. Jack se a unos metros, apoyándose en la pared de brazos cruzados.

_ ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Rapunzel.

_ Estoy intentando hacer una réplica de una mezcla que Sandman y Conejo hicieron hace años – contestó el vikingo volviendo sus ojos hacia el recipiente que tenía en la mesa – Conejo dice que lo ayudó a formar la madriguera llena de vegetación que tiene por casa, sólo tengo que agregar a esto – colocó tierra dentro del recipiente – la arena de Sandman y dejarla caer por un minuto – colocó la botella de arena dorada en una pequeña plataforma de hierro de forma inclinada, de modo que vaya vertiendo un hilo de arena hacia el recipiente de manera continua, y comenzó a controlar el tiempo con el reloj – Espero que funcione…

_ De seguro funcionará – opinó Rapunzel.

_ Mh – musitó Jack desganado y desvió su enojada mirada a otro lado.

Al escuchar eso, Hipo se volteó hacia Jack, y dejando el reloj en la mesa se acercó a él.

_ Aún estás enojado conmigo por lo de Pitch, ¿verdad? – preguntó el vikingo parándose en frente suyo.

_ ¿Y tú qué crees? – gruñó el peliblanco descruzando los brazos y agarrando su cayado con firmeza.

_ Mira, Jack, debes entender – trató de convencerlo – darle una oportunidad era la mejor opción.

_ Oh claro, la mejor opción es darle una oportunidad al tipo que quiso destruirnos, pero cuando otro tipo quiere casarse con la hermosa reina tú quieres eliminarlo a toda costa, ¿no?

_ ¿Qué? Elsa no tiene nada que ver con-

_ Ya decidiste hacerte amigo de él, así que hazme el favor de no dirigirme la palabra por el resto de tu mortal vida – caminó en dirección a la puerta dando por terminada la discusión, pero para Hipo estaba lejos de terminar y más con lo que Jack acababa de decir, así que lo sostuvo del brazo y lo hizo voltearse hacia él de nuevo – ¡suéltame!

_ Deja de ser tan infantil y escúchame – ordenó el vikingo frunciendo el ceño. No iba a dejarlo salir de allí hasta que arreglaran ese asunto.

_ ¡No!

Mérida, Rapunzel y Anna los observaban desde la otra esquina del cuarto.

_ Ya extrañaba sus intensos encuentros – murmuró Mérida sonriendo y cruzándose de brazos mientras los otros dos seguían discutiendo… unas palomitas de maíz no vendrían mal.

_ ¿Qué le pasa a Jack? – preguntó Anna confundida. Eran muy pocas las veces que había visto a Hipo tan dispuesto a discutir con alguien; él normalmente era pacífico.

_ Está enojado porque Hipo es amigo de Pitch – respondió Rapunzel sonriendo nerviosa, como disculpándose por la incómoda escena que Anna tenía que presenciar.

_ Ah, ¿te refieres a _coooooco_? A Elsa tampoco le cae bien – dijo la pelinaranja riendo un poco – a mí me parece gracioso porque no tiene cejas, ¡hahahah!

_ Sí puede salir algo bueno de su poder – argumentó Hipo haciendo que las chicas vuelvan su atención a la discusión.

_ ¿Cómo qué? – inquirió Jack, retándolo a responder.

_ Pues… él puede hacer que los niños coman sus vegetales, por ejemplo.

_ ¿Vegetales? – Jack estrechó los ojos incrédulo – ¿_Vegetales_? – repitió con énfasis, dando a entender que eso no tenía ningún sentido para él.

_ Nosotros entendemos lo que Hipo trata de hacer, pero me temo que para Jack no es tan fácil aceptar que algo bueno salga de Pitch – le explicó Rapunzel a Anna en voz baja – Él destruyó a Sandman, a quien Jack le tiene mucho aprecio, y también quiso lastimar a los niños.

_ Sí, vegetales – reiteró Hipo – La mamá le dice al niño "come tus vegetales o sino el coco te comerá", y entonces el niño los come. Es mejor convencerlos con eso que con una vara, ¿no crees?

_ Los vegetales son horribles.

_ Los vegetales son buenos.

_ ¡No importa! – exclamó el peliblanco con impaciencia – ¡Los vegetales no son motivo suficiente para dejar que Pitch haga lo que quiera!

_ ¡Sólo era un ejemplo! – contrarrestó Hipo.

_ ¡Pues tu ejemplo es muy tonto!

_ ¡Y Pitch no hace lo que quiere! ¡Todo está condicionado!

Mérida puso cara de aburrimiento.

_ Sí, tal vez sea como Rapunzel dice… o tal vez lo único que quiere es llamar la atención de Hipo – dijo la pelirroja.

_ ¿Y tú crees que va a cumplir las _condiciones_? ¡Es de Pitch de quien estamos hablando! – le recordó Jack continuando con la disputa – Y tú tuviste la oportunidad de destruirlo, pero no, tenías que ponerte amable, comprensivo y compasivo – espetó con sorna.

_ ¿Y qué si soy compasivo? – preguntó el vikingo de forma retadora – Buscar el lado bueno de las cosas es lo mejor.

_ ¡Sí, pero no es lo mejor ser un tonto ingenuo! ¡Ya verás cómo te traiciona!

Unas brillantes chispas doradas en el recipiente que estaba en la mesa llamaron la atención de Anna y desvió la mirada hacia allí.

_ Uhm… ¿es normal que eso haga chispas? – preguntó la plinaranja. Mérida y Rapunzel miraron hacia el recipiente y no… no creían que eso sea normal. ¿No tenía que pasar sólo un minuto agregando esa arena?

_ Sandman lo entiende, ¿por qué tú no puedes hacerlo? – cuestionó Hipo, aún sumergido en la discusión y olvidándose de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

_ Ehm, Hipo… – le habló Rapunzel tratando de advertirle sobre las extrañas chispas en el recipiente.

_ Porque no quiero – refutó Jack, sumergido en la conversación también.

_ Chicos… – Mérida les habló mientras ella, Rapunzel y Anna caminaban lentamente hacia la puerta para buscar seguridad, pues las chispas comenzaban a hacerse más grandes… pero Hipo y Jack no le hicieron caso.

_Eres un terco – refunfuñó el vikingo.

_ No, tú lo eres – contrarrestó el peliblanco.

_ ¡Tú lo eres!

_ ¡No, tú lo eres!

_ ¡CHICOS! – gritó la pelirroja.

_ ¡¿QUE?! – gritaron irritados Hipo y Jack, molestos de que los interrumpan.

_ ¡Eso! – Mérida apuntó hacia la mesa.

Hipo se volteó hacia donde le apuntaban y sus ojos se abrieron grandes al comprender lo que ocurría.

Se movió a tiempo de abrazar a Jack y cubrirlo con su cuerpo para protegerlo cuando en ese mismo segundo hubo una enorme explosión dentro de la habitación.

Mérida, Rapunzel y Anna lograron cubrirse detrás de la pared al lado de la puerta, por la cual salieron volando varios recipientes y cosas de hierro.

Cuando todo se calmó, las chicas corrieron a ver qué había pasado con Hipo y Jack.

_ ¡Hipo! ¡Jack! – gritó Anna preocupada al verlos tirados e inconscientes en el suelo, Jack acostado de espalda e Hipo de bruces sobre él, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del peliblanco... al parecer había tratado de cubrirlo hasta el ultimo momento.

_ No te preocupes, sólo están dormidos por la arena de Sandman – informó Rapunzel al ver las figuras de arena dorada volando alrededor de la cabeza de ambos chicos.

_ Hipo sueña con dragones y Jack con copos de nieve, ¿por qué no me sorprende? – resopló Mérida y caminó hacia la puerta – bueno, vámonos.

_ ¿No deberíamos ayudarlos? – preguntó Rapunzel.

_ Naaah – Mérida le quitó importancia – ya despertarán.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Abrió sus ojos poco a poco, tratando de disipar el sueño que aún sentía. Miró a su alrededor encontrándose con el lujoso techo del castillo de Arendelle. No tardó mucho en notar que estaba acostado en el sofá de la sala principal y que tenía a alguien arrodillado muy cerca de él.

_ Hola – saludó Hipo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, como si hubiese estado todo el tiempo allí viéndolo dormir.

_ ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Jack frotándose un ojo, todavía sentía algo de sueño.

_ La arena de Sandman nos hizo dormir – respondió el vikingo, con eso Jack recordó la discusión que habían tenido.

_ Mh… – musitó llevando sus ojos hacia la nada. Hipo se entristeció al ver esa reacción, no quería estar así con Jack ni que le tenga desconfianza.

_ Jack, escucha, respecto a Pitch – retomó el tema, logrando que los azules zafiros de Jack vuelvan su atención a él – no es que no me importe que haya tratado de hacerles daño, sino todo lo contrario – confesó con sinceridad y agachó la mirada por un momento, decaído – el miedo es algo que se combate, no es algo que se pueda borrar, tú mejor que nadie sabe eso. Por eso sabía que aunque lo destruyera, tarde o temprano él volvería, con más rencor y más poder, entonces cobraría venganza haciendo daño a los demás – volvió sus ojos a Jack, y éste se sorprendió mucho al ver inmenso dolor y preocupación en ellos – yo no quiero que te haga daño, Jack… no quiero que le haga daño a nadie. Por eso pensé que si era posible tenerlo de nuestro lado, entonces debía hacerlo – tomó un profundo respiro antes de continuar, recordando cosas del pasado – aquella vez, cuando lucharon contra él, no sabes lo mucho que sufrí sabiendo que corrían peligro y que no podía ayudarlos…

_ … – la mirada de Jack se suavizó. Sabía que Hipo estaba siendo sincero y que no debía desconfiar de él de ninguna manera. Se sintió culpable por causarle más molestias – Bien.

Hipo lo miró sorprendido.

_ ¿Bien?

_ Bien – repitió Jack sonriendo – no confío en él, pero confío en ti. Eso es suficiente para mí.

Hipo le sonrió contento y sintiéndose más tranquilo.

Jack carraspeó un poco al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban sus rostros, y decidió sentarse rápidamente.

_ Y… ¿cómo llegué al sofá? – preguntó casualmente, tratando de romper la rara atmosfera en la que estaban metidos.

_ Te cargué – respondió el vikingo.

Jack lo miró perplejo.

_ ¿Bajaste las escaleras cargándome?

_ Sí.

_ ¿Estás loco? Pudiste matar a alguien.

_ Técnicamente, si cayeras por las escaleras, no morirías porque eres inmortal – dijo despreocupado el vikingo con los ojos entrecerrados, sintiéndose algo ofendido con el comentario. Él era lo suficientemente fuerte.

_ Pues no quiero vivir eternamente con mi cara deforme, muchas gracias.

Hipo sonrió burlón al escuchar eso.

_ Es difícil que se arruine tu cara bonita, así que no te preocupes – le dijo poniéndose de pie, dejando a Jack sorprendido… ¿Cara bonita?

Nah, de seguro lo dijo sarcásticamente…

_ ¡Hipo, creo que te llegó un mensaje! – Anna ingresó a la sala corriendo, seguida por un pequeño dragón – Oh, hola, Jack – lo saludó al verlo despierto – ¿Dormiste bien?

Jack hizo una mueca, ¿Cuántas veces tenían que preguntarle eso? Bueno, al menos Anna se lo preguntaba inocentemente, no como Mérida con su doble significado. Así que simplemente le respondió con un sí.

_ Elsa estaba muuuuy preocupada – comentó Anna con una sonrisa – bueno, estaba preocupada por Hipo… pero de seguro también se preocupó por ti.

_ Sí, seguro – dijo Jack sarcásticamente – ¿Tienes otro dragón? – preguntó el peliblanco al ver al pequeño dragón que Hipo alzaba en brazos.

_ Es un Terrible Terror, lo usamos para mandarnos mensajes con mi padre, así siempre estamos comunicados – le explicó brevemente – justo a tiempo, quería mandarle un mensaje – dejó al dragón en el suelo y se acercó a Jack de nuevo – Pitch dijo que a los boogans no les gustaba el frío, así que he leído un libro sobre el invierno y he encontrado datos interesantes. Necesitaré tu ayuda, Jack – Jack asintió en respuesta – todos iremos al bosque erosionado ahora mismo.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

El grupo conformado de cuatro chicas, cuatro chicos, un dragón, dos caballos, un reno y un muñeco de nieve llegó hasta el bosque erosionado para poner en práctica la idea que Hipo tenía en mente.

_ Bien, aquí estamos – dijo el vikingo bajándose de Chimuelo y luego ayudando a bajar a Elsa, quien había venido con él. Todos llegaron a la línea que separaba el bosque sano del bosque destruido.

_ Y… ¿por qué estamos aquí? – le preguntó el chico que estaba parado a su lado. Hipo se volteó hacia él para explicarle.

_ Porque tenemos que… ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó al ver al chico. No conocía a ese tipo, ¿de dónde rayos había salido?

_ ¡Oh, no te lo presenté! – exclamó Rapunzel acercándose al desconocido – Él es Eugene, un amigo mío – se lo presentó a Hipo mostrándole una dulce sonrisa. Eugene asintió con la cabeza.

_ También puedes decirme Flynn Ryder – sonrió levantando una ceja con algo de petulancia.

_ ¿Rider? ¿Eres un jinete también? – cuestionó el vikingo estrechando los ojos con confusión.

_ ¿Qué? No… bueno, tengo un caballo – dijo mirando hacia el caballo blanco que estaba allí también. El caballo lo miró aburrido, como si no estuviera de acuerdo con lo que Eugene acababa de decir – aunque en realidad no es mi caballo, al principio ese caballo quería matarme pero luego extrañamente nos hicimos amigos aunque sigue siendo algo arisco y casi nunca se deja montar y…

_ ¡Sólo dile Eugene! – exclamó Rapunzel interrumpiéndolo.

_ Seeh… sólo dime Eugene – concordó el castaño con una sonrisa de lado.

_ Okeeeeeey – dijo Hipo no muy convencido. Eso había sido extraño – ¿Listo? – preguntó acercándose a Jack.

_ ¿Seguro de que esto funcionará? – Jack estrechó un poco los ojos con algo de desconfianza sobre el asunto. No le veía mucho sentido a lo que Hipo proponía hacer.

_ Hay que intentarlo – animó Hipo.

Jack sostuvo su cayado en ambas manos, apuntó y disparó escarcha y nieve sobre el suelo erosionado, dejándolo blanco.

_ No pasó nada – concluyó el peliblanco. No entendía muy bien qué era lo que Hipo quería lograr con eso.

_ Mi turno – dijo Elsa, quien estaba parada al otro lado del vikingo. Puso sus manos en posición y la nieve y la escarcha emanó de ellas cubriendo otra parte del suelo erosionado.

_ Sigue sin pasar nada – concluyó Jack de nuevo, mirando a Elsa de reojo con una mirada de suficiencia. Ella le devolvió la mirada de la misma manera, como diciendo "¿Quién te preguntó?".

_ No es todo – dijo Hipo hincándose para observar con mayor detalle la nieve que permanecía sobre la erosión.

_ ¿Por qué intentas restaurar el bosque con los poderes de Jack y Elsa, Hipo? – preguntó Mérida con curiosidad.

_ Según leí, la contaminación no es lo único que mata en los bosques. Las heladas matan a las plantan y dejan sin alimento a los animales. Pero por otro lado, la escarcha previa del invierno es capaz de proteger a las plantas de las heladas y las mantiene vivas hasta que el invierno acaba, y las que mueren renacen de nuevo – explicó el vikingo mientras tomaba un puñado de la nieve de Elsa con una mano y un puñado de la nieve de Jack con la otra, luego unió ambos puñados presionando la nieve con sus manos.

Los demás lo observaron sin comprender.

_ Sólo podemos vencerlo con "la pureza y fuerza dela naturaleza", ¿recuerdan? La nieve es pura – afirmó Hipo poniéndose de pie – la nieve representa el invierno, es una fuerza natural y es pura, y además proviene de un poder, igual que la erosión de Mandrake. Pero, falta algo… – el vikingo caminó hacia la parte del suelo erosionado donde no había nieve, manteniendo todavía sus manos juntas con la nieve entre ellas – Es necesario que la nieve se derrita para adentrarse a la tierra – se hincó para quedar cerca de la tierra y presionó con más fuerzas sus manos. De repente unas pocas gotas de agua se deslizaron de en medio de sus manos, cayendo sobre la tierra erosionada.

Todos miraron impresionados cómo la erosión se desvanecía del lugar donde había caído el agua y surgían algunas hierbas y una flor.

_ ¡Funcionó! – exclamó Anna con alegría.

_ La primavera y la abundancia llegan después del invierno – continuó explicando Hipo poniéndose de pie otra vez – cuando la nieve se derrite ante el calor del sol, y juntos traen el agua, la fuente de vida.

_ ¡Es maravilloso, Hipo! – vociferó Rapunzel emocionada. Eugene se cruzó de brazos.

_ Yo también pude haber pensado en eso – aseguró levantando el mentón. Maximus puso cara de "¿En serio?" – ¿qué? – preguntó desafiante Eugene mirando molesto al caballo.

_ ¡Ahora podremos restaurar el bosque! – celebró la pelinaranja.

_ Entonces, ¿debemos llenar todo de nieve y luego derretirla con calor? – cuestionó Mérida levantando una ceja.

_ No es cualquier calor – respondió el vikingo – cuando yo la derretí entre mis manos funcionó, porque el calor provino de mi cuerpo. Es un calor natural, como el calor que proviene del sol. No artificial como el calor del fuego de una vela o una fogata.

_ ¿Entonces debemos esperar a que todo se derrita con el sol?

_ No. Así como la erosión no proveniente de magia es un proceso lento, así también lo es la restauración sin magia. Necesitamos contrarrestar la magia de Mandrake con la misma rapidez – se volteó hacia Chimuelo y camino hacia él para subirse a su lomo – para eso están los dragones – concluyó, y alzó vuelo a varios metros en el aire – ¡Chimuelo, fuego!

Chimuelo disparó hacia la nieve, su tiro hizo explosión antes de tocar el suelo y el fuego provocado derritió la nieve.

La erosión se desvaneció de ese lugar y la hierba salió, creciendo de forma rápida.

_ ¡Funciona! – exclamó Anna.

Hipo y Chimuelo aterrizaron de nuevo.

_ El fuego de Chimuelo viene de dentro de él – explicó Hipo bajándose del dragón – o sea que es un calor natural.

Jack miraba al vikingo con asombro. Hipo era simplemente brillante…

_ Eres brillante, Hipo – halagó Elsa acercándose al vikingo, quien le correspondió con una sonrisa.

_ Sí, ya encontramos la solución para la erosión, pero aún tenemos que vencer a Mandrake y su ejército – les recordó el vikingo – Los boogan son fáciles de derrotar, pero nos superan en número.

_ ¡Derrotar a ese tonto de Mandrake será sencillo! – aseguró Anna con entusiasmo – ¡Le voy a dar una patada a ese tipo donde más le duela! ¡Y le voy a dar puñetazos a todos los que se me atraviesen! – levantó el puño.

_ Es buena dando puñetazos – le murmuró Kristoff a Eugene, con cierto orgullo.

_ Necesitaré mi arco y mi espada – dijo Mérida.

_ ¡Yo necesitaré una sartén! – exclamó Rapunzel.

_ ¡Y yo necesitaré cualquier cosa con la que pueda golpear! – exclamó Anna.

_ Las mujeres dan miedo – dijo Eugene, y Kristoff asintió estando de acuerdo con él.

_ Bien, ¿cuál es el plan, Hipo? – le preguntó Jack y todos miraron al vikingo expectantes, esperando sus instrucciones.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**.**

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

**.**

**¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado. Perdón por la espera, y muchas gracias por leer, dejen sus opiniones, lo aprecio mucho x3**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DEJARME RR INSPIRADORES x3**

**LEGNAEL; ****BuhoOscuro16;**** Guest; ****SkyBlue05;****C. B. Guillermo; 00 Katari – Hikari - chan00; Isa; Alex Daniel; Anna; ****angelina; ****FansAnikuname**

**Oh, para los que no saben, Mandrake es de la película EPIC o El reino Secreto (también sale la luna lol xD)**

**BYE!**


End file.
